Screenplay for Pokémon Black & White
by johno12
Summary: An original screenplay for a hypothetical film based on "Pokémon Black & White", combining elements from the games, multiple manga, and the anime. Hilbert Black is an everyday teenager who encounters a rowdy Pikachu feeding on the electricity in his house, a privileged girl with a wild side named Iris, and a team of Pokémon liberators who drag him into an age-old prophecy.
1. Teaser: Black & White

_If you guys are reading this, hi! I'm a huge fan of Pokémon and I aspire to be a screenwriter one day. To put my skills to practice, I decided to adapt one of my favorite games, the Pokémon series, into a movie script. It follows usual screenplay formatting so it's written quite differently from the plenty prose stories on . So I'm excited to present this to you guys. I hope you enjoy it!  
_

N (V.O.)  
I don't know what it is. But just being around nature... gives me this... This rush.

**FADE IN**:

EXT. GARDEN - DAY

A young child sits amongst a bed of flowers. His eyes are wide and full of life, of intrigue to the world around him. He climbs on the back of a massive, red creature with massive eyebrows that are alight of flames... It's called a DARMANITAN.

The usually aggressive animal is surprisingly GENTLE with the child, leaping from its place on the ground and swinging on TREE BRANCHES and doing FLIPS in the air like an ENORMOUS MONKEY. The child giggles, holding onto the Darmanitan's red hair. It lands on its feet and the child keeps giggling...

N (V.O.)  
Ever since I was young, I had a connection to the world around me. The creatures that inhabited it. The creatures I saw as equals.

Other creatures - a small mammal with red and yellow eyes and puffy cheeks called a PATRAT, and a black and red fox called ZORUA - join the child. He pets them, smiling down at them.

**FADE TO**:

EXT. FOREST - DAY

Young N stands among the foliage, watching as his friend Darmanitan is DRAGGED into a red and white capsule, tears well in his eyes as a young girl picks up the capsule and grins happily. She looks at the Pokédex in her hands.

He stares at the Pokédex - eyes watering - he sneaks away into the foliage again, crying to himself...

N (V.O.)  
I lost so many of my dear Pokémon friends... Taken from me by those who call themsleves 'Trainers' who aspire to catch them all and document them like test subjects. These 'Trainers' supposedly grow bonds with their Pokémon, putting them through battles with each other to gain experience and grow stronger...

**FADE TO**:

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

A plump, mean looking boy lets a small, cheery little bird Pokémon, called a PIDOVE, out from its Poké Ball.

N (V.O.)  
...Some of these Trainers truly have the heart, while others are simply cold. If a Pokémon is not deemed strong enough, they're abused verbally and physically before being let go altogether.

The boy tosses the Ball to the forest floor and STOMPS on it. It shatters to pieces. TIGHT on the Pidove's heartbroken expression, tears forming as its trainer walks away, leaving it behind. It tries to fly after him...

...But the trainer sends out his MUNNA, a floating pink creature with a purple floral pattern on its side. It uses telepathic Psychic powers to stop the Pidove in its tracks, throwing it around uselessly against trees. It then drops it. The trainer smirks, satisfied, before recalling Munna and carrying on his merry way.

PAN down to the Pidove - Eyes closed, beat up badly -

**FADE TO**:

INT. N'S CASTLE - DAY

N, now in his early twenties, with long hair and a vacant expression, dressed in royal garment, stands at the end of a long red carpet. He has women named ANTHEA and CONCORDIA - one on each side - escorting him down the carpet.

Baby blue hooded figures stand on both sides of the carpet, watching N make his way down.

N (V.O.)  
I've been dreaming of a world that doesn't exist for too long. It's time for a change... it's time for a brand new world. A world of no more abuse, no more battles, no more pain...

N makes his way to the throne. Anthea and Concordia disperse behind the massive chair's arms, one on each side.

A massive man, burly, with a very intimidating robe that depicts a bright eye surrounded by plenty of designs imprinted on it, with a golden eyepiece over his left eye, steps forward. His name is GHETSIS. He holds out a bright red crown, encrusted with diamonds. He places it atop N's head as he takes a seat on the throne.

N (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
There is too much gray in the world. It's time for it to simply be just... black and white.

**CUT TO BLACK.**


	2. First Impressions

INT. HILBERT'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
CUE - "TITLE SCREEN" FROM BLACK & WHITE OST.  
This place is a mess.

ITEMS thrown around the room uselessly, a COMPUTER on a desk filled with scattered figures and papers, a TELEVISION on its set with numerous GAMING SYSTEMS hooked to it, WIRES hanging loosely all over the floor... DEFINITELY a guy's room.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yep. This is my boring room.

PAN over to show a bed - sheets tossed around –

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Oh look, and there's my boring bed. It's where I rest after a boring day.

PAN over to see a boy lying on the bed. He's tangled in the covers, in an uncomfortable position. Dressed in a bright blue hoodie, baggy black pants, red shoes and a matching cap, he obviously fell asleep unexpectedly - he looks fashionable, but definitely not comfortable for sleeping.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
And there's boring 'ol me. My name is Hilbert Black. I don't know, feels like someone somewhere should've given me a better name. But they didn't. So I'm stuck with Hilbert. Black is a pretty decent last name though, so I shouldn't be too whiny about it…  
(sarcastic, referring to how he's sleeping)  
Good first impression innit?

The Poké Ball alarm clock next to him RINGS OUT SHRILLY, and his whole body writhes, JUMPING at the sound. He bashes the back of his head on the headboard. He gives a groan. His brown eyes snap open and we get a better look at the kid-

HILBERT, 15/16, a boyish face with shaggy long brown hair. He's got an air of adventure and mischief about him; he's got a lot of heart, though he's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
If you're lookin' for a genius, you've come to the wrong guy. That'd be my friend Cheren. Me? Well, I'm kinda a dork.

INT. KITCHEN - MORNING  
HILBERT'S MOM is pretty and in her 40's. She looks overworked and stressed, maybe all her hard work has made her become a little airy.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
If you're lookin' for an excitable, happy, morning person, that'd be my friend Bianca. I'm more of a lazy-ass slob. But... I haven't seen her or Cheren in months.

HILBERT enters and she smiles.

MOM  
Good morning, honey. It's so nice to see you already dressed and it isn't even two p.m. yet!

FREEZE-FRAME on her excited smile as "TITLE SCREEN" comes to an ABRUPT end.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
And it's all this woman's fault. Believe it or not, I wasn't always this angsty. Or moody. Whichever term you prefer. So, let's rewind back to like, let's say... five months ago.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

CHEREN (O.S.)  
Who wants to open it? You do the honors, Hilbert.

HILBERT (O.S.)  
No, you, man. I insist.

**FADE IN**:

INT. HILBERT'S BEDROOM - DAY (FLASHBACK)  
Hilbert stands around in his bedroom, alongside his friends CHEREN and BIANCA. Both 15/16, Cheren is a guy with large spectacles hanging on his hooked nose. Bianca's a blonde, very airheaded but fun.

FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert - The camera swivels up and down, letting us see his clothes - he's wearing the EXACT SAME CLOTHES he wore five months ago. WTF?

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yes, five months ago, I was wearing the same clothes. You might call it weird, but in our world, it's normal. We just carry around lots of cologne to keep ourselves fresh.  
(beat)  
Also odd is how our two-story house consists of one bedroom in total, which leaves my Mom to sleep on the extremely uncomfortable pair of cushions we have downstairs... Eh, she was nice enough to let me have the room upstairs, so maybe I should stop complaining. Errr, moving on...

The scene STARTS to play again.

BIANCA  
It is your birthday, Bertie.

HILBERT  
I'll open it only if you promise to stop calling me Bertie.

BIANCA  
(pouty)  
Fine... You got yourself a deal.

Hilbert reaches for the box on the table. He picks at the lavish green bow on it, having trouble at first, but tearing it off and then lifting the cover off with ease.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Professor Juniper was the local Pokémon Professor, and was gifting us with our first Pokémon. You see, in Unova, when you turn fourteen you get to go on your own journey... Catching more Pokémon and collecting badges from the eight powerful gym leaders throughout the region. If ya beat 'em all, ya get to challenge the Elite Four at the Pokémon League...

SHOT from INSIDE THE BOX - all three of their heads peek around the sides, looking DOWN at the box, at US...

BACK to normal view as Hilbert picks up a card from inside the box.

HILBERT  
Blah blah blah. Words. They mean nothing.

Excitedly, Hilbert tosses the card into the trash can next to his desk, and scans the Poké Balls inside. They've got labeled cards propped up against them.

From left-to-right; 'TEPIG', 'SNIVY', and 'OSHAWOTT'.

Hilbert instantly picked up the Ball to the farthest right - OSHAWOTT.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I chose Oshawott, the Water-type.

FADE to a CLOSE-UP of SNIVY's Poké Ball as a hand reaches in and takes it -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Cheren chose Snivy, the Grass-type.

FADE to a CLOSE-UP of TEPIG's Poké Ball as a hand reaches in and snatches it up -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
And Bianca took Tepig, the Fire-type... Before promptly tripping over a bump in my rug.

CRASH! The camera CUTS to a shot of Hilbert and Cheren looking down at Bianca, who's flat on her face. She scrambles up quickly, hopping to her feet and dizzily trying to stand.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I love her to death, but to be honest, Bianca has the IQ of a garbage can and the hand-eye coordination of a Spinda... ever see those things stumble around? _Yikes._

Cheren looks in the box, reaching in for something else - picking up three electronic devices, a very peculiar look on his face.

Cheren presents the devices to Hilbert and Bianca. They each take one.

CHEREN  
They're called Pokédexes. Invented by Professor Oak of the Kanto region. What else did the card say?

Hilbert shrugs.

CLOSE-UP of Hilbert's hand as he puts the Pokédex into the back pocket of his pants...

HILBERT  
I dunno. You know I can't read...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We don't have school here in case you were wondering... You may say we're lucky, but teaching yourself how to read isn't fun... That's how bored I've been the past few months. I used to just do picture books, now I'm onto nursery rhymes. Yippee?

Cheren bends down and looks through Hilbert's garbage can, rifling through candy wrappers and crumpled-up paper, finally managing to produce the card that was in the box from the trash. Pushing his glasses up, he reads the card...

CHEREN  
She wants us to travel around Unova, and use these to collect data of all the species. This is amazing...

BIANCA  
Hey guys call out your Pokémon so we can battle! All this talk is boring us. My Tepig's sooo cute!

Both boys turn around and see a tiny orange and black pig with a springy tail stood on the floor in front of Bianca. Hilbert furrows his brow, concerned.

HILBERT  
Oh god, a pig? Don't let it poop all over my floor!

CHEREN  
(re: the mess)  
You've already done a good job of that, Hilbert, I don't see why you're so worried.

Hilbert makes a mocking face at him, Cheren just laughs. They both send out their Pokémon. Hilbert's Oshawott is a blue and white two-legged otter. It gives a bow in his trainer's presence. Hilbert grins, amused.

HILBERT  
I like this little guy already.

Hilbert turns around to see Cheren taking notes on a notepad of the green reptilian Pokémon Snivy, its arms on its hips, its tail curled in the opposite direction with a very stuck-up look on its face. It looks like a TOTAL DIVA.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I don't really remember much after that. Just that we had a huge battle.  
Quick clips of Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy flying in all directions, sending numerous attacks at each other, flash by.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
That ended in disaster, my room looked like another earthquake went through it... But the worst part was that Bianca's Tepig was just as much of a klutz as she was.

BIANCA  
Tep-Tep, use Ember!

HILBERT  
C'mon, Sheldon, blast that flamer pig away with Water Gun!

As Tepig's nose lights up, the pig charges at Oshawott. Oshawott blasts a spray of water at him. Tepig goes flying backwards, landing on the wall behind Hilbert. Hilbert gives a cheer, as Tepig tries to stop its nose from flaring. But he can't.

And the flames come out in one BURSTING SNEEZE, the jet of flames shooting out from Tepig's NOSE right onto the seat of Hilbert's pants.

Hilbert gives a HOWL, running right into the wall on the other side of the room, bonking his head on one of the shelves on the wall.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I don't remember much of what happened next.

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY (FLASHBACK CONT.)  
HILBERT, with a wet washcloth acting as padding under his rump and a bandage on his forehead, sits on the downstairs cushions as his MOM stands in front, giving him a long lecture. TIGHT on his face as he just stares into the camera, right at us - His mom paces around in the background and foreground, sometimes walking in front of Hilbert, but he just keeps staring ahead

HILBERT (V.O.)  
All I really remember is what happened when I woke up. I found myself on mom's cushions in the living room, with Mom yelling at me about how she deemed me "irresponsible" and that since I broke my Pokédex, I couldn't go on my journey because I was still "too immature". She actually thought everything was my fault, and that keeping me locked up here in this hellhole is gonna help me learn how to "grow up". She thought up so many different excuses. I mean, the fact that she thought I burnt myself and destroyed by bedroom by trying to light one of my farts on fire with Tepig was understandable... I mean, lighting your fart on fire is SO elementary... I did that kinda crazy stuff last year when I was like, fourteen.  
(beat)  
But I've grown up A LOT since then, I'm not a stupid little kid anymore... My own mom's the only person who hasn't seemed to notice.

Hilbert gives a yawn as his mom continues blabbering on.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
The fact she suggested all these things even AFTER Cheren and Bianca testified that it was an accident just astounded me.  
(scoffs)  
She truly was grasping for straws at that point. Goes to show how much a paranoid freak show my mom is. Not to mention how unable she is to acknowledge that I AM growing up...

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY (END FLASHBACK, PRESENT DAY)  
HILBERT lounges on the living room cushions, flipping through the channels on the massive TV in their living room. His OSHAWOTT, SHELDON, lounges in his lap. It wears armor that makes it resemble its final evolved form, SAMUROTT, including the massive headdress.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Mom told me that I needed to prove to her I was mature enough to leave home. That opportunity finally presented itself five months later...

The TV suddenly starts to flicker. Hilbert frowns.

HILBERT  
...Not cool.

He hops onto his feet and tries smacking the TV.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Mom, the TV's not working!

From the kitchen, his mom shouts;

MOM (O.S.)  
You're grown up, remember? You fix it.

Hilbert rolls his eyes and smirks, as he gets on his knees to look behind the TV.

He can see the PLUG is not in the wall - he follows the CHORD and sees it leads into the VENT. Hilbert looks confused. He opens up the vent and pulls on the chord.

It won't budge. He sticks his head into the massive vent, seeing a little SPARK of yellow light flash by rather quickly. He frowns and decides to CRAWL in.

INT. VENT - CONTINUOUS  
HILBERT climbs inside the shaft... Grabbing at air. It's dark in there now, the light's faded. But he GRABS something.

His eyes adjust to it and he sees - a YELLOW AND BROWN TAIL. The crackling grows LOUDER and Hilbert sees SPARKS. He knows he just PISSED SOMETHING OFF.

HILBERT  
...Uh oh.

INT. LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
Hilbert's legs are all we see, as the rest of his body is in the vent. Not even a moment later, BRIGHT, YELLOW ELECTRICITY starts to SHOCK Hilbert, his body surrounded by it.

His legs WRITHE and KICK, and he YELPS as he attempts to pull himself out of the vent.

Once the electric shock ends, Hilbert's body is THROWN backwards right out of the vent, landing on his back with his limbs outstretched, as a YELLOW RAT WITH BRIGHT RED CHEEK POUCHES climbs out - you KNOW WHO THIS IS.

FREEZE-FRAMED close-up of the Pokémon, and a text bar appears at the bottom of the screen that reads-

_A wild PIKACHU appeared!_


	3. Positively Shocking

INT. LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
Hilbert, his hair now static-y and sticking up, stands on his feet as the PIKACHU stands in front of him.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
That cute yellow thing that just zapped me wasn't something I recognized.

Pikachu's cheeks spark - it's ready to attack again.

HILBERT  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, little buddy, hold up...

The sparks grow brighter - Hilbert frowns. Pikachu SHOCKS Hilbert with another jolt of electricity, throwing him across the room, he does a BACKFLIP in the air with a HIGH-PITCHED SCREAM, hits the couch and it FLIPS backward. His mom rushes in.

MOM  
Hilbert, what's going on - !?

She sees him on the floor. She helps him up.

MOM (CONT'D)  
Are you OK, Hilbert? Oh my God...

HILBERT  
Yeah mom. I might be in shock, though.

His mom looks worried and then her face goes soft. She smirks, UNDERSTANDING...

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Gettit? SHOCK?

MOM  
Funny, funny... but seriously Hilbert, are you OK? What is that thing?!

Hilbert sits up with a nod. He unclips a Poké Ball from his belt. SHELDON's.

HILBERT  
Where do you keep the rubber gloves?

MOM  
I know what you're thinking, Hilbert, but no. That thing's gonna end up barbecuing you.

HILBERT  
Do you want it to stop rampaging around your house or what? Besides, it already HAS barbecued me! You can't smell the fried Hilbert?

She hesitates.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
I'll have Sheldon fight it and I'll get the gloves while it's distracted...

MOM  
It's too dangerous, I can't...

He cuts her off before she can start ranting.

HILBERT  
Nonono. MOM.

She stops INSTANTLY and Hilbert takes her by the arms, stares into her eyes...

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Trust me.

She takes a deep breath and nods.

MOM  
They're in the cupboard under the sink.

Hilbert ignores her as he tosses out Sheldon's ball, he looks at the little Oshawott seriously.

HILBERT  
Sheldon, I need you battle that little yellow rat. I need you to BEAT. IT. DOWN.  
(beat)  
Can you do that?!

Sheldon gives a confident nod, Hilbert beams.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Thank you!

Sheldon HOPS over the couch, doing its best BADASS NINJA POSE in its Samurott-inspired outfit.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Sheldon was always so enamored by its evolved form... It always dreamt of evolving into a mighty Samurott after watching a documentary of one on TV...

FLASHBACK: An intrigued Sheldon sits at the edge of the couch, its eyes growing wide in awe as it watches a lecture given by PROFESSOR JUNIPER of a massive SAMUROTT, a huge, quadrupedal sea lion with large armor pieces and sword-like appendages resembling huge seashells.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...so since he realized he was not getting much training here at home, he decided to make himself feel evolved by buying props that made it look like he were a Samurott.

Pikachu looks amused and sends a BLAST of electricity at Oshawott. Oshawott LEAPS out of the way, and the jolt hits a LAMP sitting on an end table.

MOM  
Not my lamp!

HILBERT  
I'll clean this up later, I promise! Just STAY DOWN!

Hilbert looks at the battle going on between the two Pokémon as they exchange attacks... Perfect time to RUN FOR IT. He shoots on his feet and RUNS - Pikachu doesn't seem to notice as he makes his way into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS  
HILBERT throws open the cupboard under the sink, tossing stuff in all directions. In the background, Pikachu releases a huge discharge of electricity that SHOCKS Oshawott and the electricity flies through the living room. Behind the couch, Hilbert's MOM covers her head, screaming as the electricity flies all around her.

One huge bolt flies toward Hilbert. He spins around, sees it, DUCKS and it MISSES HIM! The electricity SMACKS into the cupboard, causing all the GLASS inside to EXPLODE. He covers his head and CURLS UP on the floor, bracing for it. The glass rains down. He gets up, a few cuts on his face and hands, but he's OKAY.

He continues rifling through the cupboards. He finally finds a box of PINK RUBBER GLOVES. He SNAPS on a pair, gets on his feet and CHARGES back into the living room -

INT. LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
As he rushes back in, HILBERT is nearly hit by another bolt but he LEAPS out of the way. SHELDON lands a TACKLE attack, throwing Pikachu backwards. The extra weight of Oshawott's 'Samurott armor' really does help with the tiny otter's strength. Pikachu LANDS right at Hilbert's feet.

Before it can get back up and electrocute him, Hilbert SCOOPS it up in his arms. It tries to zap him, but the rubber from the gloves insulates the attack. His mom stands up, and scans the destruction of her living room-slash-bedroom.

MOM  
What are you doing with it?

HILBERT  
I'm gonna take it to the professor.

MOM  
B-Be safe!

He nods and looks at Sheldon, who's all tuckered out on the floor, panting and laying flat on his back.

HILBERT  
You did a great job, Sheldon. Stay here with mom, OK? I'll be right back.

Hilbert rushes out the front door as Pikachu continues squirming in his arms.

**FADE TO**:

INT. PROFESSOR JUNIPER'S LAB - DAY  
TIGHT on a woman's face - 30's, pretty, yet her beauty is shielded by a lab coat and a pair of protective goggles covering her eyes. This is PROFESSOR AUREA JUNIPER.

She's working with vials, staring down at them, her eyes filled with INTRIGUE. Suddenly, she hears the automatic sliding doors in the front of her lab open, and she sees HILBERT walking in. She looks taken aback to see him here.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Oh, hi, Hilbert. I wasn't expecting you here.

Juniper grins - strutting over to greet him. She notices the PIKACHU in his arms. Her face looks surprised.

HILBERT  
I wasn't expecting to be here either, actually.

Juniper pulls the goggles off of her face, slipping them inside her lab coat.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Is that - That's a Pikachu!

HILBERT  
I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me what it is.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
It's from the Kanto region. VERY far from here. Where'd you find it?

HILBERT  
It was in our vent, chewing on the chord for the TV. I crawled in to et it, it zapped me a couple times, I ran around and ended up finally grabbing it.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Pretty brave of you. Very... mature.

HILBERT  
Seriously?

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Yes. It shows you're a good thinker too since you knew that the rubber would insulate Pikachu's electric shocks.

HILBERT  
Thanks... Do you think you can keep it? We don't have much room at home and...

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Why me? You earned it yourself. Besides, Pikachu will be a good companion on your big journey through Unova.

Juniper winks at him, she walks over to her desk and pulls open a drawer, taking out a Pokédex. She hands it to Hilbert, who inspects it, almost in awe and wonder. There's a light burn on the back. He chuckles.

HILBERT  
This is my Pokédex... It's got the battle scars to prove it.

Juniper laughs. She hands him five Poké Balls. He looks taken aback.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
But why? Mom hasn't given me permission. I just destroyed her house I don't think she'll let me go anytime soon.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
You showed her you can catch a Pokémon even WITHOUT a Poké Ball. Just try talking to her. See what she thinks.

Hilbert nods - he begins to move for the door - looking back at her once more.

HILBERT  
Thank you.

Hilbert takes one of the Poké Balls Juniper just gave him and taps the squirming Pikachu on the head with it. The Ball DRAGS Pikachu inside. It shakes violently, Pikachu is desperately trying to escape...

But the Ball locks. Hilbert completely LOSES it, happy with his latest capture.

FREEZE-FRAME as he lifts the Ball into the air, VICTORIOUS.

A text bar appears and a victorious little jingle plays - _All right! Pikachu was caught!_

Juniper grins proudly.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Congratulations. But wait, before you leave I have something for you...

Juniper looks around on all the tables, she finally finds whatever she's looking for.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER (CONT'D)  
A-ha...

She picks up a red watch-like object and walks it over to Hilbert.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER (CONT'D)  
Hold out your arm.

HILBERT  
What's this?

Forceful, but with a smile:

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Hold out your arm and I'll show you.

Hilbert holds his arm out, pulling back the sleeve of his hoodie. She clips the watch around his arm and presses a button on it.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER (CONT'D)  
It's called a Cross-Transceiver. It's a device capable of video chatting on the go. I'll give your Mom one too, so you can communicate no matter where you are. It might help push her into reconsidering.

She hands him another one.

HILBERT  
I - I can't take this. It must have cost you a fortune.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Oh, it did. But I get all these funds pouring in from all my sponsors so I can get the money back easily. Take it, kiddo, you'll need it more than I will anyway.

HILBERT  
Thank you... this'll be a way for my mom to remind me to change my underwear everyday. I don't know where I'd be without her, honestly.

Juniper laughs. Then, curiously, she looks at the Ball Hilbert caught Pikachu with.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
...How is Pikachu? Rambunctious?

HILBERT  
Yeah. He's a little... hostile.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
May I suggest taking the gloves off? If you show you're no threat to him, maybe he won't be a threat to you either.

He nods, slips of fthe gloves and hands them to Juniper. Hilbert lets Pikachu out of its Ball, holding it up in the air, at face-to-face level.

HILBERT  
I'm Hilbert. Nice to meet 'ya... We're gonna be good friends, mmkay?

Hilbert SMILES but Pikachu's expression is less than pleasant. Pikachu, PISSED, just discharges a large amount of electricity, completely SHOCKING HILBERT to the point where his bones FLASH by a couple times whilst it's happening, almost like an X-RAY.

FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert getting zapped.

A text bar appears and reads - _Pikachu used ThunderShock!_

HILBERT (V.O.)  
That hurt. A LOT. But I didn't care. Pokémon elements aren't as strong as the actual elements, so while I'd probably be dead or in a coma if it were lightning that struck me, a Pokémon attack hitting you just fazes you for a few seconds. Also, it could ruin your clothes -

Hilbert DROPS to the ground.

FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert's position on the ground, laying right on his face, butt in the air, with SMOKE rising from his body. His hoodie, hat, and black pants are filled with HOLES and TEARS with black CHARRED marks from the ZAP he just received.

The text bar now changes, and it reads - _It's super effective!_

HILBERT (V.O.)  
- Like so.

Juniper looks apologetic and she hands Hilbert the gloves.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Well, it was worth a shot... But I think you MIGHT still be needing these.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I love the professor, I really do. But in that moment I really wanted to just get up and punch her in the face.


	4. Thank You, Hilbert

INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY  
HILBERT stands with his MOM in the LIVING ROOM as she knits his black pants back together. She finishes the last knit and hands his pants over to him. He puts them back on. The room is all cleaned up and nicely put together. He's obviously talking to her, but we don't hear his words to her, just the narration.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I went home and Mom, who's a fantastic tailor, fixed up my clothes while I cleaned up the place. I made it look all tidy and she really appreciated it. That was when I decided to break it to her that I felt like I proved to her that I was ready to take off.

Hilbert sees it in his mom's face - she's devastated. But she's coming to terms with it. Accepting. Slowly but surely in every inch of her body... Even if she doesn't exactly like it.

MOM  
...I just don't want to be alone.

Hilbert blinks...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Ahh, now that made me feel like a total asshat.

MOM  
But I don't... I'm so sorry, Hilbert... I don't want you to waste your life trapped here. I've been so selfish.

She hugs him - she starts crying. Hilbert pats her on the back... He tries not to, but he does it. He hugs her. He grows more comfortable in the embrace, letting it all settle in...

HILBERT  
It's OK, Mom... I haven't been any better. All I've thought about is how awesome leaving the house would be. I never really thought how awesome it was being here with you.

His mom smiles - giving a scoff - as she pulls out of the hug.

MOM  
Please. Don't. I want you to go. You really proved to me today that you've grown up. A lot.  
(beat, smiles)  
I want a progress report every night, OK? Use this thingamabob to call me.

She lifts up the Cross-Transceiver.

HILBERT  
Of course.

On his smile-

EXT. NUVEMA TOWN - DAY

CUE - "EMOTION" FROM BLACK & WHITE OST.

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the small town. Filled with tiny houses, each with a garden in front that's well taken care of. Not many Pokémon - or people for that matter - mingle around. It's so quiet. No wonder Hilbert was always so bored.

CUT to HILBERT AND HIS MOM'S HOME - The door opens and HILBERT exits. He has a a black and blue bag slung over his shoulders - he stares back at the house.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Five months. It took me five months to come to this point. And... I actually almost didn't go. I almost turned back around and gave my Mom a big ol' hug and told her I wasn't ready to grow up, that I wasn't ready to leave her behind...

Hilbert's MOM slips out from the door - stands on the porch. She smiles as she sees her son stood there. He gives a sigh. A wave to his mom... She flashes her arm - showing off the X-TRANSCEIVER as a reminder for him to call her. He smiles, rolling his eyes at her.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
But I didn't.

Hilbert TURNS around - TIGHT on him as he moves along the dirt path, on his way onto ROUTE 1...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I decided to follow my dreams. A future of uncertainty, but one of hope...

**FADE TO BLACK**...

EXT. ACCUMULA TOWN - DAY  
"EMOTION" FADES as we get an ESTABLISHING SHOT of ACCUMULA TOWN. It's rather tiny, so all the buildings are scrunched together in a half-square. A park lies in the center of town, where most of the activity is at.

HILBERT tries squeezing through a crowd of people.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
This was my first time leaving Nuvema Town... It was strange because Accumula actually had people walking around. I knew it was coming, I just wasn't ready to process it all. But I knew I'd get used to it. I wanted to explore... Where I decided to go next really changed my life...

HILBERT sees a gathering of folk at the park in the center. Curious, he walks over, peeking over the heads of numerous people in his way.

On a mini stage that the people surround stands the man from the opening sequence/prologue - GHETSIS. He's very intimidating and bulky, but his aura is surprisingly warm and gentle. On either sides, baby blue-hooded guards push the crowd back.

GHETSIS  
Good morning, to the people of Accumula Town. I have come here today to make a very... interesting proposition. I'm here to say... Let's free our Pokémon.

There's a lot of murmuring amongst the crowd. Ghetsis raises a hand, offering the crowd a smile.

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
Please, please, just listen. We have co-existed with Pokémon for centuries, but I think maybe the time has come for that to end. Trainers command their Pokémon to do what they want. They force them to do hard work like employees, not friends. What kind of expression does your Pokémon show when they accept your commands? Have you ever given thought to what your Pokémon want? Do they want to be with you, or do they want to be in their natural habitats? Poké Balls and training are merely human inventions, not the natural way of the world, so perhaps they were never meant to be!

Everyone takes a glance at their Pokémon. The crowd's murmurs grow quiet. SHOTS of different people, looking at their Pokémon in pure sorrow... Contemplating Ghetsis's words.

TIGHT on Hilbert. He's not falling for it. He looks down at SHELDON's Poké Ball as he unclips it from his belt...

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
To us humans, Pokémon are merely tools, powerful creatures with potential to be stronger. Pokémon do not exist to serve our selfish purposes! There's only one thing we can do, and that's... to release our Pokémon. Free your Pokémon. If you truly love them, you could see it. For the first time, we humans and Pokémon can truly be equal. Me and my friends are Team Plasma, a group making a difference. We will separate Pokémon from humans, giving them special sanctuaries where they can live in peace.

HILBERT  
How do we know you're telling the truth? That you're not just stealing our Pokémon for YOUR own good?

Ghetsis turns a head toward Hilbert, he smiles kindly at him.

GHETSIS  
We've already set up plenty of sanctuaries and as soon as we take your Pokémon, you can know where they're going. We'll allow visitations...

The crowd begins to disperse. Hilbert can hear some of their words -

Hilbert smiles to himself. N steps on stage, looking just as vacant as before.

CUE - "N'S BATTLE THEME" FROM BLACK & WHITE OST.

N  
Who's the one who challenges our beliefs?

Ghetsis goes to speak, but Hilbert climbs onto the stage.

HILBERT  
Me.

One of the Plasma grunts goes to grab for Hilbert, N raises a hand, signaling for him to step back.

N  
It's OK. We just need a little chat...

N steps toward Hilbert.

HILBERT  
The name's Hilbert.

N  
Well, Hilbert... Let me hear your Pokémon's voice! We'll see if the harrowing acts and troubles you make your domesticated Pokémon go through even match up to the fiery spirit of a wild, natural creature.

HILBERT  
Fine. You ready, Sheldon?

Hilbert tosses out SHELDON's Poké Ball and the little Oshawott pops out, instantly putting his game face on, still in its 'Samurott armor'. He leaps off Hilbert's shoulder and onto the stage. N steps back. He whistles. Nothing happens for a moment...

Seconds later, a black cat Pokémon creeps onto the stage. Stands in front of N. It purrs, rubbing on his leg. He smiles down at the PURRLOIN.

N  
Fury Swipes.

HILBERT  
Sheldon, Tackle!

Sheldon charges at Purrloin, who simply smacks him back with its tail. Purrloin then POUNCES on the Oshawott, CLAWING repeatedly and SLASHING at the tiny otter.

Hilbert looks HORRIFIED. CLOSE-UP of Ghetsis' face, he smiles as he watches the two battle.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Water Gun!

Sheldon the Oshawott opens his mouth as Purrloin continues to slash at him, sending a bursting fountain of water out, hitting Purrloin in the chest. The cat FLIES through the air, SMACKING into the wall behind the stage and SLIDING DOWN.

It doesn't get up - it just stays there. No one can see it. The crowd erupts in conversation...

Hilbert looks concerned -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Sheldon, go check on Purrloin!

Sheldon trots to the edge of the stage, peeking over -

- ONLY FOR PURRLOIN TO LEAP BACK INTO ACTION, KNOCKING THE TINY OSHAWOTT ONTO HIS BACK.

N  
Crunch.

Purrloin BITES down on Sheldon's chest, picking up the otter and shaking him around, then throwing him limply to the ground. Hilbert's Oshawott doesn't get up. He's KO'D.

Hilbert LOST - He looks on, DUMBFOUNDED as "N'S BATTLE THEME" fades here.

HILBERT  
I - That Purrloin is insanely strong. There's no way anything can win against that thing.

N looks up from Purrloin, at Hilbert.

N  
You're right. You can't win. And the reason you can't win, is because you always shut your Pokémon in those Poké Balls. No fresh air, no love, no strength.

Hilbert pulls the Pokédex out from his back pocket, as it scans and collects Purrloin's data. N's face falls.

N (CONT'D)  
Is that... a Pokédex?

N suddenly charges at Hilbert, GRABBING him by the arm, bringing him close to his face. For the FIRST TIME, there's some EMOTION in his voice, and it is ANGER...

N (CONT'D)  
(filled with venom)  
Because of this thing... Many, many of my friends were shut up in Poké Balls and taken away from me!

HILBERT  
GERROFF ME-!

Hilbert SHOVES N off of him, falling backwards on his bum. He looks up at N.

N  
Pokémon get captured just for the desire to fill up this monstrous tool. It's like a damn competition, and then the poor Pokémon just get locked up in the PC storage if they're not deemed "useful" or "cool" enough by the trainer. Isn't that what happens?

Hilbert doesn't know what to say. He looks over at the crowd. People are already handing over their Poké Balls to Plasma grunts, looks of sadness, but acceptance, on their faces. He mutters to himself...

HILBERT  
...No...

He picks up Sheldon, cradling his unconscious Pokémon in his arms.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
(shouting to the crowd)  
What are you doing?!

N  
The right thing. Thank you, Hilbert... For helping me prove my point.

Ghetsis claps N on the shoulder proudly - walks him backstage. Hilbert remains on the stage, in a state of confusion.


	5. Enter: Iris

INT. POKÉMON CENTER - DAY  
CUE - "POKéMON CENTER" FROM SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL OST.

HILBERT is sat at one of the couches in the lounge, the hustle and bustle around him just passes by. He's trapped in his own little world, obviously deep-in-thought.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
So, my first day out and about and I'm embarrassed in front of a huge crowd of people. I felt like just going home and quitting right there and then. I waited for word on Sheldon, if he was OK after the beating he received from N... And I just kept thinking that maybe he was right? No. He wasn't. I kept telling myself that, but damn, were they persuasive...

NURSE JOY  
Hilbert?

Breaking him from his train of thought, one of the NURSE JOYs, pink hair, 20's, cute, approaches. She notices Hilbert jump a bit.

HILBERT  
(nervously)  
Um, yes?

She gives a cheery smile.

NURSE JOY  
Your Oshawott is all healthy and ready to go.

She walks over to a tray, and picks up SHELDON THE OSHAWOTT, handing him over to Hilbert. The two buddies hug. Sheldon, however, looks devastated by this defeat. He removes the Samurott armor and ditches it in the nearest trash bin. Hilbert looks on, a bit surprised.

HILBERT  
What was that for?

Sheldon looks up at Hilbert, tears welling in the tiny otter's eyes.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Sheldon felt he was not fit enough to be labeled by the name of a mighty Samurott, so instead of disgracing his idol, he wanted to carry on and train to be worthy of a Samurott. He had my blessings, because as cute as he looked in all that extra armor, it really was holding him back. I needed to find a way to cheer him up though...

HILBERT  
Whattya say to no more Poké Ball? You can hitch a ride on my shoulder, in my bag, or wherever, from now on. I mean, until you're a big ol' Samurott that is!

Sheldon gives a happy cry, instantly clambering onto Hilbert's shoulder.

NURSE JOY  
Have a safe journey, we hope to see you again soon.

HILBERT  
Wait, you _want_ my Pokémon to get hurt?

Her response is mute. Just a pasty smile and wave goodbye. Hilbert backs up out of the Pokémon Center, creeped out. As he leaves, the SONG FADES OUT TOO...

EXT. EMPTY FIELD - DAY  
HILBERT, SHELDON THE OSHAWOTT, and PIKACHU are in a large, empty, beautiful field. Hilbert and Sheldon do push-ups while Pikachu just sits there, looking glum with his arms crossed.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
From then on, in light of the discovery that the Unova Nurse Joys are homicidal, I vowed to treat my Pokémon with respect and dignity so they would have to visit that possible-murder-zone less. Whatever training methods I'd put them through, I'd put myself through too. And it wasn't just that I needed a bit more bulk on me to impress the ladies, I seriously just wanted to see what it felt like.

FADE to them doing jumping jacks. Then FADE to them running laps around the huge field.

CLOSE-UP of Hilbert as he RUNS, he's flying around that field. Pikachu ZOOMS around the field, grinning, totally happy that he's beating Hilbert. Hilbert looks back at Sheldon, who's struggling.

He is about to say something, but he trips over the root of a tree. Oshawott passes his fallen trainer, giving what sounds like a laugh as he does. Suddenly, a bug Pokémon with a leaf mane around its head and tiny stubby little feet with an adorable face LEAPS down from the tree above, BITING onto Oshawott's face. Hilbert's Pokédex gives an electronic ring. He checks it and it shows him the data for this bug Pokémon - it's called a SEWADDLE.

The Sewaddle suddenly DIVES out of the tree and LAND on Sheldon's face, biting into the Oshawott. Sheldon PANICS, running around wildly. Hilbert sits back up, rubbing his pained head, to see Sheldon being attacked. He chases after Sheldon, who runs around, no set path in sight.

HILBERT  
Sheldon, STOP, WAIT-!

EXT. FILM SET - DAY  
A pretty girl with dark skin and a massive head of hair, who's dressed in primitive looking toga-esque wraps, stands behind a camera, next to the cameraman. This is IRIS. She carries a POKéMON EGG.

Three Pokémon dance around - one of them is a tiny dragon, called AXEW. The other is a blue duck called DUCKLETT and the last one is Snivy's evolved form, a longer snake named SERVINE.

Suddenly, they hear shouts from the CAMERAMAN on the other side of the shot, he's looking at something behind the SET.

CAMERAMAN  
Hey, kid, we're filming a show here, get off the -

DIRECTOR  
Who's trespassing?

CAMERAMAN  
Him, over there!

The director and Iris walk over where the cameraman's standing to get a better look. In the distance, HILBERT chases after SHELDON, who still has SEWADDLE chewing on his face. They're running right for the set...

DIRECTOR  
Hey, kid! Make like a drum and BEAT IT-!

CUE - "WILD Pokémon BATTLE" FROM Pokémon RED AND BLUE.

TIGHT on Hilbert - he totally is blocking out the crew and their existence. Totally focused on Sheldon - who CRASHES right into the set, TEARING through the greenscreen behind Iris's Pokémon.

IRIS  
No!

DIRECTOR  
Stop them!

IRIS  
Ducklett, use Wing Attack!

Ducklett swoops into the skies, giving a sqwak, before diving down, wings glowing. It slams right into Sheldon, the impact of which knocks Sewaddle off of Sheldon's face. Sewaddle hopped back up. It's not down and out yet.

Hilbert rushes over to catch up to Sheldon.

HILBERT  
Sheldon, you learned Razor Shell, so use it on Sewaddle!

Sheldon totally ignores Ducklett, who continues flying after him. He grabs the shell from his belly, detaches it, and THROWS it at Sewaddle, hitting the tiny bug in the chest.

Hilbert sees Sewaddle hit the ground, looking dazed. He pulls out a Poké Ball.

He THROWS the Ball - TIGHT on the Ball as it SPINS through the air.

HITS Sewaddle in the head.

And DRAGS the bug inside.

The Ball SHAKES. And SHAKES. And SHAKES. And then it LOCKS with a red GLOW. Hilbert GRINS and RUNS over to the Poké Ball, picking it up with a smile.

"WILD POKéMON BATTLE" fades as Iris and the director approach Hilbert. He recalls Sheldon the Oshawott into his Poké Ball. Iris's Ducklett lands on her massive head of hair.

DIRECTOR  
You just ruined our movie!

HILBERT  
(giddy)  
Do I look like I care?! I just caught a leafy bug!

IRIS  
Ugh, you're such a child! It's called a _Sewaddle_!

DIRECTOR  
You can't just get away with this young man. You're gonna have to pay for all the damage done to our sets!

HILBERT  
(slyly, glaring at Iris)  
I'm just a kid remember? I have like, absolutely NO money.

IRIS  
Then he can work it off. Personal assistant perhaps?

DIRECTOR  
To you? How is that gonna help ME? It was MY equipment after all.

IRIS  
Supplied by my family's company. He'll work for ME.

The director scoffs.

DIRECTOR  
You want him, you can have 'em. Seems to be too much of a handful for me anyway.

IRIS  
I'm guessing today's shoot is over? We'll try some other time.

The director sighs. He looks at Hilbert.

DIRECTOR  
Thank you. For ruining the show. How am I gonna explain this to the bosses at HQ-?

He continues rambling on, but nothing he says can be made out as he walks off. Iris looks at Hilbert, she gives a wink and lowers her tone.

IRIS  
_Thanks for that_.

HILBERT  
Erm, is that sarcasm?

IRIS  
Not at ALL. I'll explain more later when you're acting as my  
(using "air quotes")  
"personal assistant".  
(pause)  
But for now, let's just say I wasn't exactly thrilled to be here. I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you did today.  
He's so confused with her right now - but that's not the first thing on his mind.

HILBERT  
So - Am I your personal assistant or what? The air quotes are confusing me.

IRIS  
Relax. You're acting like a complete child...

HILBERT  
You said you owed me one, so what's in it for me?

Iris thinks -

IRIS  
I'll sit on it. But let's just say I can be a VERY useful ally on your side, especially if you're considering challenging all the Gym's.

Hilbert eyes her as she moves along. She grabs him by the arm.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
I don't know what you think you're doing standing around. You're coming with ME.

Iris drags Hilbert off-screen.

EXT. STRIATON CITY - DAY  
IRIS and HILBERT enter STRIATON CITY. It's much bigger than ACCUMULA, much more populated and a lot less stiff in the building layout department.

EXT. ALLEYWAY - NIGHT  
A NEON-LIT street illuminates, reflecting in the puddles littering the ground. A woman with a scarf around her head avoids a man who chases after her - MR. GREEN and MARIA.

MR. GREEN  
Please - Maria wait -

MARIA  
Mr. Green, we were never destined to be together -

MR. GREEN  
What are you saying, Maria?

MARIA  
We would be so much happier if we weren't judged by our social statuses - a prim and proper woman like me - cannot be with a man like you. It's clearly not accepted...

MR. GREEN  
But our Pokémon. They're in love despite it all.

PAN over to see two AXEW together. One with a pink bow on its head. They're holding each other close. The screen FREEZES...

EXT. HOTEL - DAY  
IRIS and SHELDON the OSHAWOTT are sat in front of a picnic table crying. They're looking at the screen of a laptop, admiring the PAUSED film. Iris dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief, which she shares with Sheldon.

IRIS  
My little Axew. His acting is just... superb.

In the background, HILBERT sits on the floor, legs crisscrossed Indian-style, nailing down the tent poles. He rolls his eyes.

HILBERT  
(sarcastic)  
Yeah. He was fantastic.

Sheldon sneaks a click at the screen, turning the film back on. He plops back down, INTRIGUED by what's going on on-screen. Meanwhile, Iris looks through FOLDERS upon folders filled with papers, her frown tightening up with every turn of a page.

IRIS  
It's just really horrible how the company's going down under. We're in the red again thanks to the low budget.

HILBERT  
(rolls eyes)  
Oh, come on, so behind the gaudy glitz and glamor of "show biz" is an unprofitable job?

IRIS  
The budget's too low for us to even stay in a hotel, if you haven't noticed.

HILBERT  
Not low enough to give your Pokémon a fantastic suite.

He points up - PAN up the side of the HOTEL BUILDING - STOPPING at a WINDOW. Iris's Pokémon - AXEW, DUCKLETT, and SERVINE - are all hanging out in a PENTHOUSE HOTEL ROOM. Absolutely gorgeous in there. Sounds like a big ol' party in there.

BACK with them: Iris just smiles. She polishes her POKéMON EGG.

IRIS  
It's natural for the production to pay for my Pokémon's room. You see, they're the actors. I'm just their manager.

It's totally normal for her. She doesn't care.

HILBERT  
What's gonna' hatch from that egg anyway?

IRIS  
I don't know yet. It'll be a Fire-type though, and my parents were bragging about how rare it is so I'm pretty excited. You see, for an upcoming movie we are filming, I need a trio of Fire, Water and Grass types that aren't starter Pokémon. Ducklett, Servine, and then... Mystery over here.

HILBERT  
Then what's with Axew? Isn't he a Dragon-type?

IRIS  
Axew was my starter. A gift from my grandfather, I've raised him since I was a child... Dragon-types are my favorite, they're typically the most difficult type to train.

Brushing past this, she changes topic.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Is our tent almost ready, maid?

Hilbert's eyes narrow at Iris, that seriously annoyed him.

HILBERT  
I thought I wasn't really your personal assistant. Whatever happened to the air quotes? I have a name. So use it.

Iris chuckles.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Something funny?

IRIS  
Your name. I just keep thinking about how it sounds like the name of someone whose parents hated him.

Hilbert frowns as he continues pitching up the tent.

HILBERT  
(mutters to self)  
I don't even know why I'm doing this...

IRIS  
Hey! I paid for all the equipment you destroyed, removing all charges they would've pressed against you in court. So I think I deserve a little credit here.

HILBERT  
You...  
(beat)  
Wait. You did WHAT?

IRIS  
You heard me.

HILBERT  
Why?

IRIS  
Because you were my ticket OUT of there. I've always wanted to travel, but my parents have been just so...

HILBERT  
...Suffocating? Smothering?

IRIS  
All of the above.

HILBERT  
I feel you. My mom was the same way.

IRIS  
I'm just tired of it. I've always wanted to explore, they know I'm athletic but it worries them. They want me to continue the business they've made but... it's... honestly not my thing.

HILBERT  
Your Ducklett seemed very good in battle. I can see you having a lot of potential in that area one day.

IRIS  
I had interest in doing something involving battling, yeah.

HILBERT  
So you're using me?

IRIS  
I saw you were on a journey and I took advantage of it.  
(smiles)  
Besides, you're kinda cute.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
How could I say no to that? I mean, sure, it was abrupt and out of nowhere, but she was so beautiful. And she just called me cute.

HILBERT  
I mean - It's not like I mind.

IRIS  
So you'll let me come with?

HILBERT  
What about your parents?

Iris waves her hand carelessly.

IRIS  
I'll write 'em a note and have Ducklett deliver it... Once I'm gone, as long as I tell them I'm off, they can't do anything about it...

Then, with another tap of the hammer, the tent falls apart ontop of Hilbert. Iris laughs as he clambers out from underneath it. At first, he's frowning, but he can't help but laugh too.

~*~

_Now, as you see, I changed Iris's backstory quite a bit. I combined elements from the anime (her receiving Axew as her starter and not owning just Dragon-types) with the character White from the Adventures/Special manga, with the background of working on making films and television shows. I wanted her situation to parallel Hilbert's, with both escaping suffocating parents, so I changed the stories a bit and because I wanted to use Iris for story potential, I just gave White's background to her character. The reason I didn't just use White? That'll be more apparent later, but let's just say story-wise it makes for a more interesting dynamic in my opinion! _

_Thanks for the reviews so far, it makes me happy to see people are appreciating it even with the different style! Hope you guys continue reading._


	6. Around the Unova Region in Seven Days

INT. STRIATON CITY GYM - DAY  
HILBERT stands in the STRIATON GYM - face to face with three IDENTICAL TRIPLET BROTHERS. CILAN, CRESS, and CHILI. The place has a glass roof so all of the SUN can leak in and a rocky field for the gym battles.

Cilan has tidy green hair, Cress blue hair that droops over his left eye, and Chili has spiked-up, wild red hair. They each wear aprons, as the gym acts as a mini-cafe as well.

TIGHT on Hilbert. SHELDON the OSHAWOTT is sat on his shoulder.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
The next morning I decided to challenge the Striaton City Gym.

Cilan stepped forward to greet Hilbert. He grinned.

CILAN  
Welcome to the Striaton City Gym. It is run by me, Cilan, and my brothers-

CHILI  
-I am Chili. We will decide which one of us you will battle!

CRESS  
It depends on the type of Pokémon you have...

Cress takes a curt bow.

CRESS (CONT'D)  
The name is Cress, by the way.

CILAN  
Ah, so you chose Oshawott I see.

CRESS  
I guess that means I'm out.

CHILI  
Me too.

Chili and Cress step back - Cilan remains. He smiles at Hilbert and removes his apron, tossing it at Cress, who manages to catch it last-minute and fold it up.

CILAN  
I guess it's me and you then.

Cilan unclips a Poké Ball from his belt. He simply opens it with a quick double-tap on the top, and a green monkey with a bushel of grass on its head pops out. It's called PANSAGE.

Hilbert scans it with his Pokédex as Sheldon hops from his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

CILAN (CONT'D)  
Hmm, choosing a Pokémon with an intense disadvantage against mine? This doesn't taste right...

Hilbert frowns as Chili, acting as the referee, lifts a flag and blows a whistle. Hilbert doesn't waste a second.

HILBERT  
Sheldon, use Razor Shell!

CILAN  
Pansage, Bullet Seed!

Pansage opens its mouth, unleashing a barrage of seeds. Sheldon removes the shell from its chest, holding it up in the air and using it to shield its face. Hilbert grins as Sheldon then swings the shell with a massive effort, slashing Pansage across the chest.

CILAN (CONT'D)  
Dig, Pansage.

Pansage burrows its way underground on the rocky battlefield. Sheldon looks around, nervous. He runs over to Hilbert, hopping in his arms. Hilbert lifts Sheldon up.

HILBERT  
What are you doing?

Sheldon starts to pout. Hilbert walks onto the battlefield, setting Sheldon down, and pushing him forward. Sheldon tries to fight him, looking scared. Cilan watches, amused.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
I need your help, Sheldon. You're the strongest Pokémon I have. I trust you more than anyone else. You can do this.

Sheldon looks happy that Hilbert's said this. His confidence boosted, Sheldon gives a nod, standing up straight, hands on his hips. Hilbert laughs.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
All right! Now, Sheldon, use Water Gun to make the ground muddy. I'm sure it'll be easier to find Pansage that way, the ground will break wherever he's at if it's wet!

Sheldon likes this plan - he sprays the water around the battlefield, spinning around like a sprinkler.

Suddenly, from beneath Sheldon, Pansage BURSTS through the muddy ground, spinning like a DRILL, hands above its head. The impact THROWS Sheldon through the air.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
NO!

Sheldon hits the ground, covered in mud. He looks down and out. Cilan smiles.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Sheldon, use Razor Shell! You can do it!

CILAN  
Pansage finish this off with Bite.

Pansage LEAPS at Sheldon, BITING onto the top of his head. With a sqwee, Sheldon PANICS, running around the field like a maniac, just like he did when SEWADDLE did the same thing.

Hilbert does a literal facepalm, not wanting to watch anymore.

CILAN (CONT'D)  
Your Oshawott doesn't want to give up. But it's not fighting. I find it amusing...

Hilbert looks up - to finally see Sheldon SHAKING Pansage off of his head. Pansage skids to the ground.

CILAN (CONT'D)  
Pansage, turn the blessing of the sun into your own glorious power!

Pansage opens its arms as it stands up, DRAWING in the sunlight to its body... It begins to glimmer, a BALL OF SUNLIGHT FORMING IN-BETWEEN ITS PALMS...

Sheldon stands up weakly... He gives a whimper. He's losing. Hilbert's nervous as all hell now, gritting his teeth as he speaks;

HILBERT  
Sheldon, you can do this! Use your shell to deflect it and use Fury Cutter!

Sheldon forces himself to keep standing- DETACHING his SHELL and READYING it as Pansage BLASTS a beam of SUNLIGHT AND POWER right at Sheldon -

The shell does its job well - DEFLECTING it. But it pushes Sheldon back as it does. Sheldon does his best, BRACING - LOCKING his tiny FEET into the MUDDY GROUND - STANDING HIS GROUND.

An EXPLOSION OF LIGHT surrounds Sheldon. Hilbert looks HORRIFIED - The attack HIT?! But the light fades - and his Oshawott isn't there anymore. In its place is a light blue colored otter, taller, with pointed black ears, and a large, dark blue frilled abdomen with a place for two shells -

Both are in the Pokémon's hands, though, and it uses both to block the attack and completely deflect it, SLAMMING the sunlght right into Pansage's face. The monkey falls back as the newly-evolved SHELDON runs, SLASHING at it repeatedly.

Hilbert checks his Pokédex to see that his Sheldon evolved into a DEWOTT. He GRINS as Dewott finishing slashing, and Pansage lies there, UNCONSCIOUS. He won!

CILAN  
You... You beat me. What a surprise. You are very strong...

He recalls Pansage into its Poké Ball and approaches Hilbert, presenting him with a badge. Hilbert WRAPS his newly-evolved Dewott into a HUG.

HILBERT  
Thank you so much! I can't believe it.

Cilan turns around, away from Hilbert - talking as he clips the Poké Ball back on his belt and puts his apron back on.

CILAN  
In the Unova region, we are still novice Gym Leaders. Which means the other Gym Leaders are much stronger than we are, so be prepared to face a much bigger challenge with the others. We still have a lot of hard work to do as well, we don't deny it. You shouldn't either, so just keep that in mind...

CHILI  
Uh... Bro...

CILAN  
What!?

Cilan spins around and sees that - HILBERT AND SHELDON HAVE ALREADY DASHED THEIR WAY OUTTA THERE, the front door swinging shut. Cilan's brothers chuckle while we get a CLOSE-UP of his frowning expression.

**SMASH CUT TO**:

EXT. HOTEL - DAY  
HILBERT flaunts his badge proudly as he approaches IRIS. He does a victory dance. She just giggles.

IRIS  
Congratulations. First badge is quite an achievement...

HILBERT  
(all peppy)  
Time for you to take your tent dowwwwn and for me to check your Pokémon out of the hotel because we're leaving.

Hilbert marches toward the tent, ready to pull it down when Iris SNATCHES him by the hood. He starts choking him as she drags him back toward her, turning him around and locking eyes with him. She smirks, raising an eyebrow.

IRIS  
We are?

HILBERT  
(gasping for breath)  
Uhh, yeah. So... let me go... So we can... go get it.

Iris DROPS him, he falls flat on his face. He gets up, glaring at her.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
What's your problem?

IRIS  
My problem is that I don't take orders from a kid.

HILBERT  
Is that like your catchphrase or something?!  
(beat)  
Besides, I'm no kid. We're literally what, a few months apart?

IRIS  
Fine, but still. You're a kid. Don't tell me what to do. I'll go check the Pokémon out, you pack up all our stuff. Got it?

HILBERT  
(frowns)  
Fair enough.

IRIS  
Thank you for being such an understanding assistant.

She giggles and turns on her heel, entering the hotel as Hilbert begins packing their things.

EXT. ON THE ROAD - DAY  
HILBERT and SHELDON the DEWOTT are walking with IRIS, who has her AXEW lounging on her shoulder, through a grassy route.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
My confidence was at its peak. I thought I was a superhero flying, looking down at everyone else as if they were ants -

INT. HILBERT'S TENT - NIGHT  
NIGHTTIME dawns upon them. The tents are set up elsewhere now, HILBERT is in his as Sheldon sleeps, curled up nearby. Hilbert looks at a photograph. Himself, BIANCA, and CHEREN. Much happier times.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
But then, that high was gone just as quickly as it came. My cape got caught in an airplane's propellers and I was sucked in - chopped to bits, then when the engine exploded I was smashed into even smaller pieces. I just seriously took a nosedive into HUGE nostalgia mode that night. My heart ached, because I knew I was missing something. Iris was cool, but I missed my friends. My mom. I kept longing for the days when we used to be with each other everyday. Life on the road was much different. Exciting, but... definitely different.

As a single tear falls from his eyes and drips onto the picture, Hilbert is startled by a scratching at the tent's opening. IRIS'S shadow is visible. She whispers;

IRIS (O.S.)  
Hilbert?

HILBERT  
(sniffles)  
Uh. Yeah, come in.

Iris unzips the tent. She steps in, glances around. She makes note of Sheldon's sleeping form, tip-toe'ing her way in and slowly zipping it back up behind her, as to not wake him.

IRIS  
You... were crying?

Nosily, Iris notices the picture in Hilbert's hands. She takes a seat next to him. Peeks over at it as he tries, rather poorly, to hide it.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
...Friends of yours?

HILBERT  
None of your business, quite frankly.

IRIS  
No need for the 'tude, Hilby. I just wanted to break the ice. We've been traveling with each other for two days now and we still know nothing about each other.

HILBERT  
...Who the hell's Hilby?

IRIS  
I guess you don't like that nickname.

HILBERT  
Absolutely not.

Iris laughs.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
(beat)  
Yeah. They're friends.

Hilbert nods, the two chuckle.

IRIS  
Well, what happened?

HILBERT  
It's gonna sound so stupid. They left when I SHOULD have, but shit happens you know? So I had to stay, they left. My Cross-transceiever has their numbers in it, but I'm... too nervous to call. They're probably like champions already and here I am, just got my first badge. It'd be embarrassing.

IRIS  
You never know unless you give 'em a call. They could've gotten sidetracked. Maybe you should call them. And if you're so embarrassed, tell a little white lie or something.

She winks at him, he nods.

HILBERT  
Enough about my boring life. I'm curious to here why you're so intent on leaving your privileged life.

IRIS  
The life everyone else would KILL to have, right? It's not as flattering as it looks. I'm just not fit for it. I'd rather walk in my grandfather's footsteps, not do all this. It's like tarnishing everything he stands for.

HILBERT  
Your grandfather someone important?

IRIS  
I guess you could say that. He's a powerful trainer and my parents think it's not ladylike for me to pursue being just like him, that I should do feminine things like make tea, dance, socialize, and look pretty. I'm not a freaking porcelain doll, you know? It's annoying. They just don't get me at all.

HILBERT  
You sent that letter yet?

IRIS  
Yeah. Just a half hour ago. I'm actually a little nervous for their response.

HILBERT  
But it's for the best. It's your life, Iris, they can't control you forever.

IRIS  
I guess we have more in common then we thought.

HILBERT  
Yeah, we're pretty much in the same boat.

IRIS  
So I wrote my letter. When are you making your phone call?

HILBERT  
Tomorrow morning. I promise.

Iris grins.

IRIS  
Good. I'll let you get some rest then. See ya in the A.M.

Iris leaves, Hilbert zips up his tent behind her. He tucks away the picture into his bag and curls up into his sleeping bag, putting out the lantern that's giving off light.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I had an idea in my head. It was so brilliant! I knew as soon as I'd wake up in the morning, I'd call Cheren and Bianca, and then Iris would commend me for my brilliant plan -

EXT. CAMPSITE - MORNING  
CLOSE-UP of IRIS's face - she stares at the camera/at HILBERT in DISBELIEF.

IRIS  
You _idiot_! You can't be serious?!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
-Or she'd do the exact opposite.

Hilbert is confused by her reaction.

HILBERT  
But... you said to lie to them.

IRIS  
A little white lie. NOT tell them that you've beaten all the gyms and you'd see them in a week. You're telling me we have to travel through the entire Unova region in a WEEK?! You're insane!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah that was what I told them. I'd meet 'em at the Pokémon League in a week, that I'd already gotten all my badges. Looking back after she told that to me, it started dawning on me how stupid it was. I think I said this before, but I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed...

HILBERT  
It'd be fun! You said you wanted to travel. Here's your chance to do it and make history in the process.

IRIS  
I... I mean, it's stupid. It really is. But... You may have a point there. It could be fun, maybe.

HILBERT  
That was fast. Are you bipolar?

IRIS  
Not at all. Just a quick thinker.

She looks deep-in-thought. Sighs.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Fine. Let's do it.

HILBERT  
So what's for breakfast?

IRIS  
We're not eating. We're going.

HILBERT  
What?

IRIS  
If you wanna make it to Nacrene City and beat Lenora by the end of the day, we've gotta leave NOW. So let's GO.

Hilbert sighs and he helps her start packing up stuff.


	7. Urban Jungle

EXT./INT. VARIOUS - MONTAGE  
CUE - "ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY" FROM THE SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL SOUNDTRACK.

HILBERT and IRIS arrive in NACRENE CITY. ESTABLISHING SHOT of the tiny, quaint little city.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
The Nacrene City gym is rather annoying. Find one book in the massive library, it asks you to find another. Rinse and repeat for about an hour and then you can finally present your findings to the pleasant fellow at the staircase-

Hilbert carries a huge stack of books, barely able to stand as he holds them, while Iris looks amused. A buff guard stood at the staircase counts the books mentally, then gives a gruff nod. Not even a moment later, Hilbert collapses, all the books falling over, and his legs sticking up in the air. Iris giggles.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Then it was time for the battle.

Hilbert sends out his SEWADDLE.

We get QUICK CUTS of LENORA, the dark skinned gym leader, a pretty, sassy woman in her 40's, commanding her LILLIPUP, a tiny puppy Pokémon. Sewaddle battles the puppy. They exchange blows.

Sewaddle lands the KO hit with a powerful Razor Leaf. Lenora recalls her Lillipup and sends out a tall WATCHOG, with creepy eyes that dig-into-your-soul. ECU of Hilbert's facial expression, he looks horrified. Trying to hide it, but not doing a fantastic job.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Watchog's have always scared me. I think it's those eyes. When Lenora sent hers out, I nearly crapped my pants.

Watchog lands a hit on Sewaddle, KO'ing it. Hilbert calls in Sewaddle and looks back at SHELDON, who stands at the wall with IRIS, nodding for the DEWOTT to come out and battle. Iris WARMS her egg by breathing on it.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
When it knocked out poor Sewaddle, I knew I couldn't send out Pikachu, he'd just zap me and take a nap. Sheldon was my last hope.

QUICK CUTS of Sheldon the Dewott using his DUAL RAZOR SHELL attack to slash at Watchog and knock it out. Lenora hands over the BASIC BADGE to Hilbert, he grins at it.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Another badge to my roster. Six badges left, and six days left to do it. So far so good...  
(beat)  
...Right?

Hilbert with Sheldon at his side, and Iris with AXEW in her hair, move through the beautiful PINWHEEL FOREST, filled with plenty of MONSTROUS-SIZED, but nonetheless gorgeous, TREES acting as a canopy over their heads.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We made it through Pinwheel Forest quicker than we anticipated...

The group travels across the massive, breathtaking SKYARROW BRIDGE, heading toward a city with an amazing skyline, filled with towering skyscrapers and the usual hustle-and-bustle noises and congestion of a busy city.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...Leading to the Skyarrow Bridge and Castelia City. The bridge and that city are just so amazing. A country boy like me only dreamed of the neon signs and business lifestyle that goes on in cities like Castelia, and it was everything I expected.

EXT. CASTELIA CITY - SUNSET  
HILBERT, SHELDON, IRIS and AXEW arrive in CASTELIA. Hilbert is AMAZED, completely BREATHLESS, at the huge city. He just tries to take it all in, staring at the towering buildings ahead of him.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I decided to get some training in when some random bystanders asked me and Iris to a double battle.

CUE - "WILD POKéMON BATTLE" from BLACK & WHITE OST.  
CUT to Hilbert and Iris stood side-by-side, across from another pair of trainers. Hilbert has his PIKACHU out, Iris her SERVINE. Pikachu glares at Hilbert angrily, cheeks sparking, but a grass cloud-like Pokémon called WHIMSICOTT swoops in to smack Pikachu with a VINE WHIP.

This snaps Pikachu's attention toward his opponent. Hilbert shouts a command and Pikachu unleashes a powerful electric discharge, shocking the two Pokémon - WHIMSICOTT, and a chubby two-legged fire-type pig called PIGNITE.

Servine swoops in and uses a Vine Whip across Whimsicott's face. Pignite charges forward and releases a blast of fire from its snout, only for Pikachu to jump forward and land a life-risking tackle onto the pig. Pignite is knocked out!

Iris commands her Servine to rush at the Whimsicott, it does so and starts dancing. Sharpened leaves shoot out of Servine, like a swirling tornado, the petals sharpening and cutting and slicing at Whimsicott as they blow a round crazily. When Servine quits spinning, Whimsicott drops, unconscious.

Iris and Hilbert high-five. Servine leaps at Iris happily, wrapping her in a big hug. Hilbert and Pikachu share glances, Hilbert gives Pikachu a thumbs-up, Pikachu just turns his head. Hilbert sighs and returns Pikachu into his Poké Ball.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Sheldon and Sewaddle were getting along with me fantastically, but Pikachu? Not so much. I tried my best to do some bonding with him while we chilled in Castelia for a bit, but it never worked.

Hilbert lets Pikachu sit on his shoulder as they walk thrugh Castelia, through a crowd of people. Pikachu just smirks and unleashes a huge burst of electricity, SHOCKING Hilbert.

Steam rises from his body and he sighs as passing people laugh. Even Iris giggles a little, he just gives her the finger and she helps him up with the roll of her eyes.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER (O.S.)  
Hilbert, it seems that every time we see each other you're being electrocuted.

It's that instantly recognizable sly tone. Hilbert sees PROFESSOR JUNIPER stood a few feet away, stood next to a woman with long black hair who looks permanently stuck in a dreamy state.

HILBERT  
(grumbles)  
Good to see you too, professor.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
There's been a bit of a problem...

FENNEL  
Thieves! Thieves, I tell you.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
This is Fennel, a fellow professor and friend of mine. She found a way to revive extinct Pokémon. One of the ones she managed to bring back was an Archen.

Iris looks up from admiring her Pokémon Egg-

IRIS  
I've heard about those. The bird that couldn't fly.

Juniper nods.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Well, Team Plasma decided they wanted it without asking -

HILBERT  
What way did they go?

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Don't do anything stupid, Hilbert, I've already contacted the Castelia City authorities...

HILBERT  
Which way, professor? You can't risk them getting away!

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
You're right. They went for the docks. We could all separate?

Hilbert nods. SHELDON, his Dewott, leaps onto his back, arms wrapped around Hilbert's shoulders. The four of them take off through the streets, pushing through the rampant crowd of faceless faces.

EXT. LIBERTY PIER - DAY  
IRIS marches along LIBERTY PIER, looking through the faces in the crowd. AXEW sits on her shoulder, both search for anyone in TEAM PLASMA garb.

EXT. CRUISE DOCK - DAY  
FENNEL has her MUSHARNA floating over her shoulders, a big purple curled-up psychic Pokémon with an eerie lavender smoke floating from its head.

EXT. UNITY PIER - DAY  
HILBERT and SHELDON shove people around on the pier. They look at them with odd looks.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Okay, maybe we were a little direct with people. But I really wanted these Plasma jerks to get what was coming to them. Who could blame me, right?

Two figures in Team Plasma robes are climbing into a tiny black boat up ahead. Hilbert locks his eyes on them -

_TARGET SIGHTED._

EXT. PRIME PIER - DAY  
PROFESSOR JUNIPER hears shouts from the next pier over. She instinctively spins around -

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
(exasperated)  
I told those kids to stay behind...

She rushes in the direction of Hilbert's shouting voice.

EXT. UNITY PIER - DAY  
HILBERT stands at the edge of the pier - the two Plasma agents desperately try to start the motor boat. In a cage nearby is the ARCHEN. A scrawny little bird. It squawks pathetically.

Hilbert looks at Sheldon - they both nod to each other. With a running LEAP, they stick the landing - The boat rocks as their heavy weight crashes down on it, they balance it out quickly so they avoid toppling in. The Archen's cage tips and ROLLS right out of the boat.

ON THE PIER; PROFESSOR JUNIPER charges through the pier, pushing through gossiping passerby. She stands there, SCREAMS.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
HILBERT, YOU'RE INSANE!

BACK on the boat; The two Plasma grunts look surprised as the boat starts to speed away - they glower at Hilbert as Sheldon DIVES into the water -

GRUNT 1  
You ignorant child... You've been a thorn in our side for a while.

HILBERT  
And whattya gonna do huh? I thought Team Plasma was all about peace.

GRUNT 2  
That bird was never meant to be alive. It was extinct for a reason, it doesn't BELONG here. We are gonna put it out of its misery, kid!

HILBERT  
Out of its misery?! You were gonna KILL it?!

GRUNT 2  
Re-fossilization. It's humane.

IN THE WATER, Sheldon uses his twin scalchops to slash at the cage, but it starts to sink. Archen flails around, weakly chirping.  
Sheldon tries to get the bird to calm down, but it won't. As Sheldon finally slashes open the lock and the door to the cage opens, Archen shimmers in a white glow.

IN THE BOAT; Hilbert and the grunts' attention is drawn to the white glow in the ocean. TIGHT on Hilbert's face as the wind picks up and he's forced to hold his hat down with his hand...

ON UNITY PIER; IRIS and FENNEL run up, joining PROFESSOR JUNIPER on the dock. They watch in awe...

BACK IN THE WATER; the cage EXPLODES in a FURY of METAL and WATER. A large, hairy, monstrous BIRD rises from the water, giving a vicious roar. Archen has evolved into a fierce ARCHEOPS. Raises into the sky, spreading its wings victoriously, water splashing around it.

BACK IN THE BOAT; Hilbert wrestles with the grunts as they try to hold him down.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I had to weigh my options... Stay here and get kidnapped by some random weirdos wearing K-K-K outfits... Or leap into the water and get my clothes all wet. Honestly, I couldn't choose what to do.

Hilbert stares into the sky and sees the Archeops FLYING toward the boat, a purple FLAME glowing in its beak. It opens its beak as it swoops over the boat - WHOOOOSH -  
The flame shoots out in a streak of light, hitting the boat's motor. It explodes. The grunts and Hilbert are sent flying through the air.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I thought at that point I was going to die.

Hilbert has his eyes shut as he HURTLES through the air - only for him to stop falling abruptly - his eyes FLUTTER open and he looks up -

He's being carried by the Archeops, its feet wrapped in Hilbert's hood and carrying him by it. The grunts are left in the water, yelling for help.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
But, obviously I wasn't. I mean, that woulda been anticlimactic, amiright?

Archeops swoops around and FLIES into the city...

HILBERT  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, big bird. You could set me down at the pier...

The Archeops interrupts with a loud SQUWAK and continues FLYING...

EXT. CASTELIA CITY - CITYSCAPE - CONTINUOUS  
ARCHEOPS carries HILBERT with it, Hilbert looks worried as he peeks around. Archeops CRASHES through an office buildng - dragging Hilbert in with it.

INT. CASTELIA CITY - OFFICE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
ARCHEOPS gives a victorious squwak as it flies through the office, tearing through desks. People shriek and panic, running away in fear as poor HILBERT is dragged across the ground, his legs smacking around the floor and walls with every turn, and his body being hit by numerous objects. Archeops CRASHES through the window on the opposite side of the building, GLASS explodes everywhere -

EXT. CASTELIA CITY - CONTINUOUS  
ON THE GROUND; IRIS throws out a Poké Ball, letting her DUCKLETT out. FENNEL and PROFESSOR JUNIPER follow her.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Where did it take him?

IRIS  
I don't know, but Ducklett's gonna find him. Right!?

Ducklett gives a salute with its left wing and flies off.

IN THE SKY; TRACK SHOT of Ducklett as the tiny blue duck soars through the skies, spotting Archeops on a building...

EXT. CASTELIA CITY - ROOF - CONTINUOUS  
HILBERT lies flat on his back on the roof of this building - the enormous prehistoric bird stood in front of him, walking toward him. ARCHEOPS nudges Hilbert's trembling legs with its massive mouth, giving a tiny little growl.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah I was scared. But so what? Who wouldn't be, that enormous thing made me want to soil myself.

Archeops sniffs Hilbert's face - he closes his eyes -

HILBERT  
Down boy, down...

Archeops roars angrily. Hilbert backs up.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Girl then? You're a girl?

Archeops quiets.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
I take that as a yes then...

Hilbert starts growing more comfortable with Archeops, leaning in to pet her head softly, stroking her fur. Archeops in turn sniffs Hilbert's hat. He laughs. Ducklett flies over and lands on Hilbert's shoulder, giving an angry glance at Archeops.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
No no no, Ducklett, everything's fine, we're fine...

Hilbert takes out a Poké Ball. Holds it up. Archeops sniffs it curiously.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Do you... Do you want to relax? Take a little rest?

Archeops taps the ball with its face and is suddenly wrapped in a bright red light and DRAGGED into the Ball. It barely shakes before LOCKING in place. Archeops is officially Hilbert's now.

EXT. CASTELIA CITY - OUTDOOR CAFE - DAY  
HILBERT, IRIS, PROFESSOR JUNIPER and FENNEL sit at a nicely-decorated outdoor cafe. Hilbert hands Archeops's Poké Ball over to Fennel.

HILBERT  
Archeops is yours right?

Fennel shoves the Ball away quickly, back toward Hilbert, who's taken aback.

FENNEL  
Archen was panicking, scared when I had her. She didn't belong in this era but with you she relaxed. She trusts you because you saved her life.  
(beat)  
She's yours, Hilbert. Take care of her, okay?

HILBERT  
Tha-Thank you so much.

Iris joins them at the table, sipping her Moo Moo Milk. She pours a bit of it onto her Pokémon Egg, hoping for it to warm up and hatch.

IRIS  
(to herself, softly)  
Gosh, this egg requires a lot of work...  
(shaking her head)  
Whatever happened to those Plasma punks?

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
They're in the local jail right now.

They all carry on with a chat together but their dialogue's muted. All we hear is the narration;

HILBERT (V.O.)  
That was a tremendous accomplishment for me. I mean, a Pokémon that's been dead for thousands of years in my possession? Talk about insane!

_Thank you to everyone who has left feedback thus far, it's greatly appreciated! Hopefully the story is plodding along nicely. Lots of set-up and team building lately, but it'll pick up. Hope you guys are enjoying._


	8. Party Crashers

INT. CASTELIA CITY GYM - DAY  
ESTABLISHING SHOTS of the honeycomb-themed gym. The whole place even drips with honey.

HILBERT stands on the battlefield, his SEWADDLE fighting against a DWEBBLE, a tiny hermet-crab like Pokémon in a large rocky shell.

BURGH, the gym leader, stands on the other side. Dressed in flamboyant and jaunty clothes with a hardy smile. He strikes a pose and commands his Dwebble to attack.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I immediately went to the Castelia Gym -

The dialogue is muted and all we hear is the narration. Hilbert commands his Sewaddle to battle - Sewaddle leaps forward and shoots a barrage of sharpened leaves at the crab, it is her Razor Leaf attack.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
- Decided that little Sewaddle could use some training.

SHOTS of the two Bug-types exchanging blows. A tackle here from Sewaddle and a Slash there from Dwebble. Sewaddle performs a Bug Bite attack right on Dwebble's face, then leaps back and kicks it back with her tiny balled feet.

Dwebble flies backward, landing on its back, unconscious. Burgh retracts the shelled bug and sends out his next Pokémon, Sewaddle's final evolutionary form, LEAVANNY. A long, stick-like Pokémon with sharpened leaves as 'claws' and a friendly, welcoming face. Leavanny strikes a pose along with Burgh. Hilbert and Sewaddle exchange looks.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
If those triplet gym leaders were ambiguously gay, Burgh was just plain ousted.

Sewaddle fights against Leavanny fiercely, Sewaddle uses her String Shot to wrap Leavanny tightly in some binds as he flies at her with a Tackle attack, throwing her back.

Sewaddle tries desperately to fight the binds, then SUDDENLY, she begins begins to glow. EVOLUTION. The shadow of Sewaddle is replaced by a moody-looking, wrapped-in-leaves cocooned form with a draping dress of leaves behind her, called SWADLOON. On Hilbert's beaming face...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
The timing there couldn't have been more perfect...

CUT to Leavanny's CLAWS slashing at the String Shot, breaking free.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...For Burgh.

Leavanny flies at Swadloon like a rocket, repeatedly slashing at the tiny cocooned bug. Swadloon lands, giving an angry look. She swings her draped blanket of leaves, revealing a SHARPENED portion that SLASHES Leavanny across the chest.

BURGH  
Swadloon replaced her whimpy Razor Leaf with a simply gaw-geous Leaf Blade! How remarkable!

Leavanny falls with a thud, DOWN AND OUT - Hilbert runs forward and SCOOPS Swadloon in a tight hug. Swadloon returns the favor by spraying String Shot all around him, wrapping them even tighter together in a hug. Hilbert just laughs hysterically.

EXT. CASTELIA CITY - DAY  
HILBERT marches proudly with SHELDON at his side, and IRIS behind him.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
With my third badge, a new Pokémon, and an evolved Swadloon, I was ready to go. More confident than ever...

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY  
Hilbert is in sportier clothes. Shorts and a t-shirt.

He, Sheldon, Pikachu, and Swadloon train in a gym. Hilbert lifts weights with Sheldon at his side, Swadloon does stretches using her Silk String, and Pikachu runs the treadmill. Outside, through the massive glass window, we see the humongous ARCHEOPS doing laps around the huge track inside. Hilbert waves to her, she gives a loud SQWAK in return.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We went to train at the local sporting gym...

EXT. CASTELIA PARK - DAY  
Iris and her Axew practice Axew's Dragon Rage attack in an open field...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...While Iris and Axew went and did who-knows-what.

Axew once again fails, chomping down and causing a massive pulse to surround his body, throwing Iris to the ground. She looks at the little dragon, who stares back at her apologetically, and then starts to laugh. She stands, pets him on the head.

IRIS  
You will get it soon...

INT. LOCKER ROOM - DAY  
HILBERT wipes down his face with a towel, he is back in his regular clothes. Throwing on his jacket, he exits the locker room.

EXT. ROUTE 4 - DAY  
HILBERT and IRIS move through the DESERT together, both wearing safety goggles and both have scarves wrapped around their faces, as sand blows in all directions.

Hilbert sees a huge gathering of Pokémon. He smiles, excited.

HILBERT  
I think it's about time we had another friend to add to the team...

IRIS  
(skeptical)  
We'll see how these Pokémon feel about you attacking them.

Hilbert sends out his SWADLOON. The nearest Pokémon is a DARUMAKA - a red, circular Pokémon. Above its eyes are yellow curly eyebrows and its face is orange. Three yellow ovals are on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line is on its back. Its paws are orange and have three digits each. This one is small, a youngster.

HILBERT  
Leaf Blade!

Swadloon whips around her blanket of leaves that drapes behind her, sending a sharpened segment of the blanket in Darumaka's direction. Direct hit! Darumaka flies backward, and the other Pokémon - small brown crocodiles with black eyes called SANDILE and lizards with saggy skin that resemble the look of sagging pants called SCRAGGY - look disturbed by the potential battle. Hilbert doesn't seem to notice all of their reactions. Iris does, though.

IRIS  
(nervously)  
Uh... Hilbert.

Hilbert is about to throw a Poké Ball at the dazed Darumaka, but the enraged group of Pokémon approach from behind.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
HILBERT, TURN AROUND-!

As Hilbert and Swadloon turn, their eyes widen as the Sandile and Scraggy send attacks flying at them in all directions, chasing Hilbert around. The Sandile's chomp their teeth at him and Swadloon, while the Scraggy kick furiously. This is buying enough time for the fainted Darumaka to recover and flee. As the entire flock of Pokémon flee, Hilbert and Swadloon stop running. They stop, Hilbert puts his hands on his knees and pants like a tired dog.

HILBERT  
(dejected)  
Wow... that was disappointing.

One particular Sandile, oblivious to the entire situation, has its head stuck in the sand. Its feet kick furiously in the air.

Grabbing this opportunity, Hilbert smiles.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
YAHOOOO! A Pokémon!  
(beat)  
Swadloon, use Tackle!

Swadloon propels herself from the ground, full body slamming the back of the Sandile. It goes flipping out of its place in the ground, landing right on its head with a grumble. It then manages to get onto its feet, and tries to regain an awareness of its surroundings. As it is doing so, Hilbert takes the opportunity. Iris watches excitedly -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Swadloon, Leaf Blade!

With one fell swoop, Swadloon briskly swings her draping blanket of leaves, sending the sharpened portion in Sandile's direction, slashing it across its belly. The dazed croc lands on its back. Hilbert quickly throws a Poké Ball, and Sandile turns into a red blob of energy that is soon drawn into the red-white sphere. The ball lands on the ground, and starts tethering back and forth.

Hilbert, Swadloon and Iris watch quietly, waiting for the indication on the Poké Ball to signify Sandile's capture. The ball drops and shakes, Hilbert waits in anticipation. Will he be able to catch it?

The red light soon disappears, and the ball stops moving. Hilbert has caught Sandile!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Shortly after catching Sandile, we arrived in Nimbasa City...

INT. NIMBASA CITY - NIGHT  
HILBERT and IRIS arrive in NIMBASA CITY. ESTABLISHING shot of the bright lights. A large FERRIS WHEEL spins around in a clockwise motion while small sideshows and games surround it in a huge park area.

HILBERT  
Oh my God. _Look at all the COLORS_!

FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert's surprised expression, going googly-eyed over the lights. Iris stands in the background, rolling her eyes.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I was a country boy exposed to neon lights to the first time. Give me a break.

Hilbert runs through the carnival, separating from Iris. Iris frowns -

IRIS  
Hilbert, wait!

She tries fighting through the crowds of people but can't find Hilbert. She moves toward the brightly-lit ferris wheel, only ending up bumping into someone who waits in line -

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Oh, I'm so sorry...

He turns around. We recognize him...

N  
That's quite alright.

It's N. He smiles at her. These two haven't met yet, and Iris seems charmed. He turns around, his attention focused ahead. CLOSE-UP on his face as his lips curve into a pursed smile.

The line moves up - CUT to Hilbert as he spins his arm and THROWS - Knocking a whole tower of cans over with the Poké Ball-colored baseball. The vendor presents him with a prize.

VENDOR  
It's called a Heal Ball! Very rare.

Hilbert frowns at the pink Ball.

HILBERT  
I'm a dude. I'm not gonna use this.

He frowns and puts it in his bag, sulking off disappointed.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I nearly trashed it right then and there. Pink just wasn't my style... Little did I know then, but I was lucky I didn't.

CUT back to Iris and N, the line moves up to where they're the next two. The person operating the wheel looks at N.

FERRIS WHEEL OPERATOR  
You two together or separate?

Iris goes to speak but N clasps his hand over hers with a smile.

N  
...Together.

Iris looks speechless, she goes to say something but is entranced by N as he turns to face her. She simply gives an uncomfortable smile as the operator ushers them into one of the gondolas.

INT. FERRIS WHEEL GONDOLA - NIGHT  
Their GONDOLA is up above the city at this point. N stares down at the brightly-lit buildings and the crowds. IRIS frowns in her place on the other side of the gondola.

IRIS  
You seemed so eager to hop on this Ferris wheel with me. I thought it was like, a date or something, but you're just sitting there being all emo and silent.

N  
(softly)  
I love Ferris wheels... The circular motion... The mechanics... They're like collections of elegant formulas.

Iris just stares at him... _What a weirdo._

IRIS  
Uh-huuuuh...

Her AXEW pops out of her massive head of hair and stretches out on her lap, giving a yawn. N eyes the little dragon with pure delight.

N  
You've raised your Pokémon well. I can tell by just looking at it that you two have a unique bond.

N reaches out for the Pokémon egg in Iris's lap. She moves over, uncomfortable, but he lays a hand on it. Smiles.

N (CONT'D)  
Your egg is very warm. A Fire-type. It should be hatching soon.

IRIS  
What do you want?

N  
(beat)  
I am the newly-throned king of Team Plasma...

Iris stares at him, completely taken aback. She holds her Axew close to her chest.

N (CONT'D)  
I need someone to be by my side. A personal confidante per se. I have Ghetsis, but he's far too busy being our frontman, visiting different cities...  
(pause)  
I always... thought I could use a queen.

IRIS  
(disgusted)  
Never. Your people sicken me. You may think you have good intentions but your methods make you an extremist group who's a danger to everyone.

N winces at these words - his fist shakes.

N  
You... You can't mean that. You're far too beautiful, far too pure to mean that.

His eyes are alight and Iris looks slightly frightened. As the gondola comes around toward the docking point again, Iris's eyes wander..._ make a break for it..._

IRIS  
Like I said - I don't want anything to do with this.

Iris holds on tight to Axew and her Egg, and HOPS out the gondola window-

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Toodles!

-She lands on her feet on the docking station. As she RUNS off, we CLOSE on N's emotionless face...

EXT. NIMBASA CITY - CARNIVAL - CONTINUOUS  
IRIS bolts through the carnival, rushing through people. She's very athletic, running super-fast through the crowds.

IRIS  
Hilbert! Where are you, we hafta get outta - !

SWOOOOOOSH!

Above her, a giant bird with a brilliant pink head plumage - an UNFEZANT - swoops down and KNOCKS her onto her chest. N rides on the bird's back. Iris clambers onto her feet.

N  
Stop her in her tracks, Unfezant... Use Air Slash!

Air is manipulated to look like SPINNING SAWS that Unfezant sends flying at Iris. She SCREAMS and jumps out of the way.

Panic ERUPTS and people start to scream and yell. Some send out their Pokémon to attack Unfezant, but the giant bird simply fights them off and moves like a missile through the air, following Iris.

ON HILBERT; He hears the shouting and chaos. From the skies, he sees the UNFEZANT firing attacks.

HILBERT  
What the - ?

He rushes off in that direction, swooping into hero mode.

ON IRIS; Who dodges the numerous air saws. She slips as she runs - scrambling back on her feet and charging through the crowd.

ON HILBERT; on the other side of the gathering crowd, people push through, screaming and pushing him in the other direction.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
MOVE -

He pushes through the crowd -

ON IRIS; A kiosk nearby her is hit by the Air Slash, completely destroying it in an tiny explosion. Iris is thrown to the ground and can barely react as one of the spinning air-saws flies for her face. She SWINGS out of the way - her arm blocking her face - it SLICES her arm open, drawing blood. She SCREAMS.

ON HILBERT; as he finally makes it through the crowd and finds Iris on her back, screaming as her arm BLEEDS. Unfezant lands and N steps down - holding his hand out to keep Unfezant still.

N  
(to Iris)  
Please. I want you to reconsider.

HILBERT  
Reconsider _this_!

N spins around and sees Hilbert, who tosses out a Poké Ball. PIKACHU lands in front of him. Gives a tiny growl and crackle of his red cheeks.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Calm down, I know it's been a while Pikachu, but can you please trust me? We're in trouble...

Pikachu's sparks brighten and he SPINS around - turning for Unfezant and N.

N  
I wish not to battle. I feel like the two of you would be great assets to Team Plasma...

HILBERT  
I'd never join you.

IRIS  
Me neither.

Iris holds her bleeding arm. N stares down at her, disappointment in his eyes.

N  
You're quite strong, child. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, revered and listened to by all of Unova. THEN everyone will know that Team Plasma isn't to be scoffed at. Ridiculed. Ignored.  
(beat)  
I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me.

N hops on Unfezant's back and flies off.

FREEZE-FRAME as Hilbert watches him go.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
At that moment, I realized what I had to do. Not only did I have to defeat all the gyms in the course of the remaining week, but I also had this butthole to pummel in. As if I needed to make the week any busier...

Hilbert rushes over to Iris, helping her up. He slings her arm over his shoulder, she winces and limps as they walk. She checks to make sure Axew and her egg are okay. They are. Hilbert is more concerned about Iris herself.

HILBERT  
You okay?

IRIS  
(grumbles)  
Just peachy.

HILBERT  
What did he want?

IRIS  
He said he was the King of Team Plasma. And he wanted me to be his Queen.  
(beat)  
So I booked it.

Hilbert smiles, raises his eyebrows, and puts his hands behind his head. Cocky.

HILBERT  
Because you'd much rather stick with me?

Iris shoots him a dark look, rolls her eyes.

IRIS  
Ew, don't even try to say it like that.  
(pause)  
He's just flat-out weird and really creeped me out. Plus his girly cologne was gag-worthy. You're a stupid, normal kid with natural, boy-like scent... So yeah, I guess I would rather stick with you.

HILBERT  
Well, thanks, Iris. I am quite proud of my natural, boy-like scent...

IRIS  
Hey, you still smell bad, but at least it's not intoxicatingly bad.

People start to swarm around them - now that the coast is clear, everyone decides to see how Iris is doing and mutter and gossip about what could've possibly went down just then...

INT. NIMBASA CITY GYM - NIGHT  
TIGHT on a neon ROLLER COASTER CAR as it moves across a matching neon track. HILBERT and IRIS are inside as it runs through the entire GYM.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We had to speak to the authorities and explain what happened. Nothing could be issued on the "N" guy because he literally didn't exist...

CUT to the battlefield - Hilbert is across from ELESA, Iris in the stands. Elesa is the gym leader... a beautiful model, with electric yellow hair, and headphones hanging from her neck. A pair of EMOLGA - two tiny, adorable electric mice with small black wings - are stood on her shoulders.

Hilbert sends out his PIKACHU.

ELESA  
Oh my God. That is ADORABLE!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Elesa went crazy for Electric-types... considering Pikachu wasn't native to Unova, she was fascinated by him.

Elesa looks at Pikachu with happy eyes. Pikachu blushes slightly as she raves over the little electric rat.

ELESA  
I saw only a few of them on my travels through Kanto. They're absolutely amazing creatures...!

Elesa's pair of Emolga looked upset - JEALOUS -

CUT to later - the BATTLE. Pikachu and Emolga are exchanging blows. Pikachu RUSHES forward and unleashes a powerful electric blast - throws Emolga backward. But Emolga FLIES through the air, riding the wind and SLAMMING into Pikachu with an Aerial Ace.

HILBERT  
Show that gliding wannabe which electric rodent's the best, Pikachu! Electro Ball!

Pikachu's tail ignites with a massive spark of energy that builds up in a ball... And is released, hitting Emolga in the chest. The tiny squirrel is thrown backward, knocked out. Hilbert gets on his knees and holds out a hand, offering a high five to Pikachu.

Pikachu simply SHOCKS Hilbert, enveloping him in a bright yellow light. Hilbert falls on his back, legs in the air and smoke rising from his body. FREEZE-FRAME on Pikachu's chuckling face.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
It was foolish of me to think we had a bonding moment...

CUT to later - Hilbert's back on his feet, he's got KROKOROK - the evolved form of SANDILE - fighting against Elesa's ZEBSTRIKA - a flashy zebra Pokémon.

ELESA  
Flame Charme, Zebstrika!

Zebstrika's body cloaks itself in a fiery veil, CHARGING at the large, two-legged crocodile.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Sandile and I did some training before the gym... he evolved into a fearsome Krokorok!

Krokorok rushes forward with glowing purple claws and slashes forward, stopping the flaming Zebstrika in its tracks. Krokorok regains its composure easily from the fiery zebra's recoil against his own body, charging back toward Zebstrika's injured form.

A mass of rocks hover in front of Krokorok out of nowhere, it spins around in the air, building up in size until flying like a massive bowling ball right toward Zebstrika. The zebra hurtles backward through the air, lands on its back, and is knocked out. STRIKE!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
It was a tough battle, but we won. Got a sparkly new badge.

_I know this seems pretty fast-paced, but as it would be a film, I figured I'd have to move at as quick a pace as I possibly could. The gym battles are really just sideshows to the actual plot. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!_

_And just for reference, here are the teams for Hilbert & Iris at this point:_

Hilbert: Sheldon the Dewott, Pikachu, Swadloon, Archeops, and Krokorok.  
Iris: Axew, Servine, Ducklett, and un-hatched egg (a rare Fire-type).


	9. The Tangled (and Electric) Webs We Weave

INT./EXT. MONTAGE - VARIOUS  
HILBERT with SHELDON the DEWOTT at his side, and IRIS with her AXEW sat on he shoulder and her EGG in her arms, walk together through a route -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
It was Day 4, Badge 4 and I was on a roll.

ON the DRIFTVEIL DRAWBRIDGE - a shimmering red-painted bridge over a river that crosses between NIMBASA CITY and DRIFTVEIL CITY.

While moving across the bridge, Hilbert and Iris attacked by a DEINO, a tiny four-legged dragon with dark features. Iris's AXEW battles it.

Using Dragon Rage, the little Axew manages to knock out Deino and Iris captures it in a Poké Ball.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Iris beat me to it catching this cool little guy. She seemed determined to get it though... I think she had some sort of obsession with Dragon-types. Always used to talk about 'em...

Hilbert and Iris are in Driftveil City, stood in front of the Driftveil Gym. Hilbert commands his DEWOTT, SHELDON, in battle against the gym leader, CLAY, and his PALPITOAD. The toad Pokémon EXTENDS its tongue at Dewott, Dewott SLASHES it away with RAZOR SHELL - throwing Palpitoad backward.

CUT to later in the gym battle - Sheldon the Dewott vs. EXCADRILL; an enormous mole Pokémon with steel claws.

Excadrill FLIES for Excadrill, Excadrill uses DRILL RUN - curling into a drill-shaped form and FLYING through the air in a spinning motion - SLAMMING into Sheldon's chest - throwing him back and PINNING him to the wall of the gym.

Sheldon WITHDRAWS his scalchops and SLICES them in a crossed position across Excadrill's chest - the Pokémon drops.

Hilbert's on the battlefield, screaming for his Dewott.

HILBERT  
Come on, Sheldon! Use REVENGE!

Sheldon's blue face gained a reddish glow - SMOKE shoots from his ears. He looks absolutely PISSED. He charges forward and SLAMS into Excadrill - PICKS up the mole and THROWS it angrily.

The mole's knocked out. Hilbert and Sheldon cheer - and exchange a high-five.

As Clay presents Hilbert with his QUAKE BADGE, Hilbert beams.

AT the campfire that night, Hilbert's CURLED in a ball, not even undressed - Iris just rolls her eyes at him. She looks at Sheldon, who just shrugs and retreats into the tent quickly.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Sheldon was happy that night, I figured. I crashed at the campfire super-early. More room for him, I knew that's what was running through his mind. Iris, though? She was a little tougher to figure out.

Iris leans in close to Hilbert's ear with a giggle as AXEW emerges from her hair and climbs on her shoulder with a yawn.

IRIS  
Sleep tight. Don't get too many Bug-type bites out here, okay?

Iris actually gives him a slight kiss on the cheek. Her Axew looks at her, surprised. She smirks.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
What he doesn't know won't hurt him...

As they retreat into their tent, we focus on Hilbert's sleeping face -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah, it had been an easy coupla days for me.

The next morning, the duo - SHELDON in between them and Iris's AXEW on her shoulder - move through a forest-like area. They find themselves at the face of a dark cave entrance.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Of course, it wasn't long 'till the crap hit the fan again...

INT. CHARGESTONE CAVE - DAY  
CUE - "ELECTRIC ROCK CAVE".  
As HILBERT, IRIS, SHELDON and AXEW advance through the cave, they look at the unique terrain. The walls sparkle with tiny blue crackles of ELECTRICITY and SPIKED rocks cover the area, which crackle with similar shocks.

Iris, hypnotized by their beauty, leans in to touch one of the blueish rocks on the wall - only to get a tiny ELECTRIC SHOCK. When she pulls her hand away, she sighs.

IRIS  
Word of advice? Don't touch the pretty blue rocks.

Hilbert chuckles slightly.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
It's not funny!

HILBERT  
It was more of a 'chuckle of relief'. It wasn't me who got electrocuted this time. I'm like a freaking lightningrod.

Iris smirks.

IRIS  
Point taken.

They continue, moving past a cluster of circular pod-like Pokémon with spiky green tips covering them, known as FERROSEED. A pair of KLINK, Pokémon that resemble spinning gears, float above their heads quickly, causing them to duck. Hilbert watches them disappear down the cave passageway -

HILBERT  
That was weird.

IRIS  
Yeah, why were they in such a rush?

HILBERT  
I meant that they are the stupidest looking things I've ever seen... But yeah. That was weird too.

The electric rocks that light the narrow passageway suddenly EXPLODE violently. The place goes to PITCH BLACK in a manner of seconds. A horrible SCREAM can be heard -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
IRIS! Go, Pikachu!

The sound of a Poké Ball opening can be heard. PIKACHU's yellow body creates some light -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
I need you to charge up all the energy you can in your tail... We gotta find Iris.

Pikachu looks ready to attack, but instead decides to listen to Hilbert and let its tail glow. Hilbert looks around -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
IRIS! IRIS! IRIII-

SUDDENLY, a long, EEL Pokémon EMERGES from the ceiling and its WIDE, CIRCULAR MOUTH wraps around Hilbert's body and SNATCHES him up. All we can see are Hilbert's legs as he's LIFTED into the air. His muffled screams can be heard as the EELEKTRIK starts enveloping itself in electricity and SHOCKING its prey - in this case, Hilbert! His screams die down -

TIGHT on Sheldon the Dewott and Pikachu as they watch their trainer get carried away -

Sheldon gives an angry cry, drawing both scalchops from their place on his abdomen and leaping high into the air, SLASHING at Eelektrik - BUT IT'S GONE. SNUCK into a tiny hole in the wall.

Sheldon seems to exchange conversation with Pikachu, Pikachu crosses his arms unwilling, Sheldon suddenly picks up the rat and LEAPS into the air - THROWING Pikachu and LAUNCHING it into the hole Eelektrik snuck into. Pikachu fits! Pikachu's eyes light up at a mysterious looking STONE embedded in the wall. DETERMINED and CURIOUS, Pikachu crawls toward it desperately.

ELSEWHERE IN THE CAVE-

TIGHT on Hilbert's shut eyes as they slowly FLUTTER open-

ZOOM out to show Hilbert, STUCK to a yellow web. He looks around, slowly recognizing where he's at. He tries to wriggle free, only to get another electric SHOCK.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I guess that's what I get for recognizing that I attract electricity like the north and south poles of a magnet attract each other -  
(beat)  
- More electricity.

A voice speaks from nearby -

N (O.S.)  
It's useless.

Hilbert's head turns to the source of the voice - to see N stood beside the web.

N (CONT'D)  
What you're stuck to is a Galvantula web. Virtually indestructible by human means - you'd need a very powerful Pokémon to cut you down... or one with a lot of will and heart...

HILBERT  
(with venom)  
What do you want? To steal my Pokémon?

N  
I'm offering you a warning. Join us, or be destroyed.

HILBERT  
Destroyed? I always thought this was about peace and separation. Sounds more like you're planning a war.

N  
If it comes to that, then so be it. No cause has never come without its casualties.

There's an air of calmness in his voice that's very chilling...

N (CONT'D)  
This cave is home to two stones. The Light Stone and the Dark Stone... I've had agents here digging for months - and they finally found them. Do you know the powers these stones can harness?

HILBERT  
Nope. Don't read.

N  
The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life - truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger - and they began to argue, then fight, over who's side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin.  
(beat)  
The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences, and equally declared there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They disappeared afterward, allowing the surviving people to rebuild. In case of total chaos, the two could be reunited with these stones, to bring Unova to a clean slate once again.

HILBERT  
You're insane. Have you ever thought that they might turn on you like they did to the twins?!

N  
I'm not foolish like them - I believe in one, firm, idea.  
(beat)  
Ideals.

HILBERT  
So you can hide from the truth? Zekrom won't let you do this.

N  
If you continue to fight me, it will. It'll see the pure destruction and chaos the world's in. Don't you see, you're the yin to my yang? We're the modern-day twin heroes... Truth versus ideals.

END - "ELECTRIC ROCK CAVE"

Hilbert attempts to break free again - N snaps his fingers and about ten tiny, fluffy yellow spiders about the size of a fingertip climb from the walls and toward Hilbert on the web. The JOLTIK crawl on his face, into his shirt and pants, and each discharge tiny bits of electricity that combine, powerfully SHOCKING Hilbert, covering his entire body in a yellow light. They stop and the yellow light fades away. The Joltik crawl away. Hilbert glares at N darkly.

HILBERT  
This is just NOT a good day for me. If I ever get down from here, I'll kick your skinny ass!

N doesn't react... There's a long pause, the only audible thing is Hilbert's heavy breathing. N goes to say something when there's a sudden interruption.

IRIS (O.S.)  
Were you wondering where your Galvantula friend went?

N spins round - IRIS is stood there, her hair a mess, AXEW stood on her shoulder. She holds a Poké Ball out, tosses it - and a LARVESTA pops out, a fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon. It has blue eyes in a shadowed face, and five orange, slightly whorled horns at the sides of its head. Its white mane of fuzz encompasses its head and the upper half of its body; its lower body is brown and has three pairs of small black legs.

Not even a second later from Larvesta's grand entrance, from the ceiling, a charred and knocked-out GALVANTULA tumbles down and crashes at N's feet.

HILBERT  
WHOA! Where did you get the sweet-ass Bug thing?

IRIS  
(beaming)  
My egg hatched. Larvesta's cool isn't she?!

Three people - dressed like NINJAS - appear out of nowhere at N's side. The SHADOW TRIAD.

N  
Meet my friends. The Shadow Triad.

The three masked, concealed, individuals stand silently by N's side.

IRIS  
Larvesta, break Hilbert free...!

Larvesta HOPS toward the web... while she points at the Triad as they prepare to retaliate.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Axew leaps on the ground, opens its tiny mouth - building up a BLUE BALL OF SWIRLING ENERGY -

IRIS (CONT'D)  
BITE DOWN!

Axew looks surprised by his master's bidding, but he does it, clamping down on the building Dragon Rage.

A massive explosion of SMOKE surrounds the vicinity - swallowing everyone in it.


	10. Hilbert VS The Wall

NT. CHARGESTONE CAVE - CONTINUOUS  
UP ABOVE; Hilbert is freed by Iris's Larvesta, who fries the web with a FLAMETHROWER. As Hilbert tumbles free, he hits the ground hard.

As the smoke clears, Larvesta joins its trainer's side and Hilbert gets back on his feet.

IN THE CEILING, a RAICHU - an orange Pokémon with similar stature to Pikachu - manages to make its way through a tiny CAVE and FALL onto Hilbert's shoulder.

HILBERT  
Wh-What's this thing?

Raichu SHOCKS Hilbert. As he sits up, Hilbert gives a good look to the Raichu. Instantly recognizing him now.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
This can't be... Pikachu? You evolved?!

Raichu gives a gruff nod and thrusts his arm in the air confidently. Raichu leaps off of Hilbert's shoulder and confidently sparks at N and the Shadow Triad angrily -

The Shadow Triad surround N and suddenly whip their capes -

- and VANISH just as Raichu unleashes a THUNDERBOLT. It strikes the ground and causes an eruption of dirt in the spot they were all standing.

IRIS  
How the...? They were JUST there!

HILBERT  
...They dropped something.

Hilbert walks over and picks up something lying within the dust -

- THE DARK STONE.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
He told me the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram...

He turns to show Iris the Dark Stone.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
And said we were the "modern-day twins".  
(pause)  
A part of me thinks that he dropped this on purpose.

A voice interrupts.

SKYLA (O.S.)  
Hello!

They turn around to see SKYLA - a young red-haired girl. Brazen, fun, and full of life. A large bat covered in fluffy fur with black wings and a heart-shaped nose follows her. This is a SWOOBAT.

SKYLA (CONT'D)  
I heard a ruckus, what's goin' on?

IRIS  
Team Plasma was here.

SKYLA  
You mean the crazy "liberate Pokémon" people?

IRIS  
Yeah.

SKYLA  
Oh my... You two okay?!

HILBERT  
Just a little worn out... Sore.

SKYLA  
(sniffs air)  
What smells like fried Torchic?

HILBERT  
(nonchalant)  
Oh, that would be my burning flesh.

Skyla gets hyped up now.

SKYLA  
C'mon, Swoobat, help lead us out of here so we can get these two to the Pokémon Center and pronto...!

Swoobat gives a cry and leads them toward the exit - the three follow it.

INT. POKÉMON CENTER - DAY  
HILBERT rests up on the couch in the lounge, IRIS sits in a chair nearby. FREEZE-FRAME on the image of them both relaxing.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Our rescuer said her name was Skyla, Mistralton City's Flying-type gym leader. On our way out, we picked up Sheldon and she told me that my Pikachu probably evolved due to exposure from a Thunder Stone, an item that apparently grows in Chargestone Cave.

INT. MISTRALTON CITY GYM - DAY  
HILBERT climbs into a cannon.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I was wrong. The damn gym made you shoot yourself around in a cannon while she stood on the other side of the gym all giddy.

...It BLASTS off and Hilbert flies through the air, landing on a TARGET-shaped trampoline. He bounces into the air and lands on it again, slowing down and allowing him to get on his feet.

He enters the next cannon and it shoots him forward - flying through the air and then -

Hilbert collides with the wall and slides down _slowwwwwly_, until he falls flat on his face on the ground with a little twitch.

SKYLA stands on her place at the podium, right next to him. She claps with a giddy laugh.

SKYLA  
Yay! I could watch people do that all day.

She giggles as Hilbert slowly gets to his feet, dazed.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I think she's a psychotic.

LATER: Their gym battle. Skyla's SWOOBAT versus Hilbert's RAICHU.

SWOOBAT manages to toss about Raichu using Psychic-powers, knocking it out. Hilbert's jaw literally drops.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Skyla's tiny little puffball bat thing pretty much stomped my Raichu in his first battle since evolution. I knew I'd be getting a hissy fit from him later...

Hilbert recalls Raichu into his ball and sends out his ARCHEOPS. Archeops charges forward, using ANCIENTPOWER to hurl rocks at Swoobat. The bat goes flying backward, hitting the ground hard just as Hilbert shouts another command to Archeops, and the large bird charges forward, pinning Swoobat down to the ground.

When Archeops gets back up, Swoobat's down and out.

NEXT UP - Hilbert has his KROKOROK fight against a BRAVIARY - a large, ruffled bird similar to an eagle with enormous legs.

SKYLA  
Use Sky Drop! Try and go for a one-hit knockout!

Braviary gives an intimidating squwak and DIVES for Krokorok, picking him up with its enormous legs.

HILBERT  
Krokorok, use Stone Edge!

As Krokorok's lifted into the air, he prepares an attack, creating SPIKY ROCKS in between his cupped hands - Braviary gives a HEARTY throw - Krokorok PLUMMETS toward the ground. As he spins through the air, he looks up at Braviary -

AND UNLEASHES THE STONE EDGE ATTACK.

The rocks FLY UP as Krokorok FALLS DOWN.

The rocks SLAM into Braviary, the bird FALLS down like a rocket. Both Krokorok and Braviary SLAM to the ground. When the dust clears, both of them are unconscious.

It gives a victorious roar before falling over.

HILBERT (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Since we tied - and due to the fact that she thinks I'm absolutely adorable - Skyla gave me the badge for Krokorok's valiant effort.

Skyla hands over the JET BADGE to Hilbert.

INT./EXT. MONTAGE - VARIOUS  
SHOTS of HILBERT and IRIS leaving MISTRALTON.  
They stand in a RAINY FOREST area, having a double battle.

HILBERT: ARCHEOPS & SWADLOON  
IRIS: DEINO & SERVINE

Archeops SWOOPS down from the sky and KNOCKS into Servine. Deino JUMPS up into the air, landing on Archeops. The weight of the tiny - but heavy - Dragon is too much for the ancient bird to handle so she crash lands. Deino hops off just in time and lands on all fours.

Just as Swadloon tries to use BUG BITE on Deino. Deino's too fast and uses a crunch attack to BITES onto Swadloon's draping tail of leaves. Swadloon waddles around frantically, with Deino still clamped on her tail.

Servine uses VINE WHIP on Archeops's sleeping body...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Iris and I trained a lot on our way to Icirrus City... She won a lot of the battles, but she won 'em fair and square, so I didn't complain.

FADE from this battle to show Hilbert and Iris arriving at a SNOWY MOUNTAIN area called TWIST MOUNTAIN.

FADE to Hilbert and Iris camping out inside a cave together. Hilbert looks uninterested, as Iris yaps on he focuses on eating a sandwich.

FADE to HILBERT's KROKOROK facing off against a MINCCINO, a cute little chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino delivers a powerful AQUA TAIL attack, while Krokorok glows and evolves into a terracotta-colored, striped with black, crocodile. It's enormous, intimidating and powerful just in its looks - a KROOKODILE!

HILBERT (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Krokorok evolved into Krookodile and learned a new attack, Dragon Claw.

Krookodile's massive claws glow purple and strike Minccino. The tiny little chinchilla is knocked out, Hilbert throws a Poké Ball, and catches it.

HILBERT (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
And then I caught the little Minccino.

FADE to the duo trudging up a snowy hill, and when they reach the top - they see a tiny CITY overhead. With the sign "WELCOME TO ICIRRUS CITY".


	11. War

NT. ICIRRUS CITY GYM - MORNING  
In the GYM, HILBERT sends out his SWADLOON. The gym leader, a gawdy looking many named BRYCEN, looks confused. His CRYOGONAL - a floating snowflake Pokémon - dives forward as Hilbert suddenly recalls Swadloon and sends out ARCHEOPS.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Swadloon needed to gain experience so she could evolve into a Leavanny, so I decided to be cheap and switch her out immediately so she could get some sort of experience from the battle without actually fighting. Cause using her against Ice types? Big no no.

Archeops and Cryogonal exchange blows - Cryogonal fires an ICE BEAM that freezes up the bird. The ice blocked-Pokémon hits the grond and the ice shatters, leaving Archeops KNOCKED out. Hilbert recalls Archeops and sends out his DEWOTT, SHELDON.

QUICK Shots of the battle as Sheldon uses RAZOR SHELL to knock out Cryogonal. Brycen sends out a VANILLITE - a floating ice cream cone. FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert's face as he LAUGHS at the ice cream Pokémon.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Remember how I said that the Klink we saw in Chargestone Cave was the dumbest Pokémon I'd ever seen? Scratch that. This Vanillite takes the cake.  
(pause)  
Gettit?  
(beat)  
Cake? And ice cream?  
(Kricketune noise)  
Meh. Moving on...

The battle starts - Sheldon DEFLECTS an Ice Beam from Vanillite with one of his scalchops - it flies back and hits the ice cream cone Pokémon. Dazed, Vanillite barely has time to notice Sheldon fire a WATER GUN right at its face.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I won my seventh badge after a quick scare losing Archeops. Sheldon sweeped him pretty good and when I sent out Swadloon next -

EXT. ICIRRUS CITY - MORNING  
Outside the gym, Hilbert throws a Poké Ball - and a tall LEAVANNY pops out instead of Swadloon. He does a victory dance while Iris rolls her eyes.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
- She was evolved. Gained enough experience and happiness to turn into Leavanny. I'm SUCH a genius...

A loud RUMBLE interrupts the festivities. Hilbert recalls Leavanny into her Ball, and he and Iris rush toward the noise.

On the other side of a half-frozen lake, there's the DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER. It's a massive tower, very old, crumbling as we speak. But it's still oddly beautiful in a way, mostly because of its awe-inspiring height and the way it towers over the lake. TEAM PLASMA guards stand on either side of the entrance and a small bridge is there for safe crossing.

IRIS  
It's the legend. Both dragons are rumored to have split here - if Team Plasma's here, then -

HILBERT  
(getting it)  
- N is too. And he's gonna summon Reshiram.

They cross the bridge, heading toward the...

EXT. DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER - CONTINUOUS  
HILBERT, IRIS, and SHELDON are greeted at the end of the small bridge by the Team Plasma GRUNTS.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Iris and I had to beat the Plasma grunts before we could gain entry -

QUICK shots of Iris's DEINO and Hilbert's DEWOTT, SHELDON, attacking the grunts' Pokémon (a TRUBBISH - trash bag Pokémon - and a SOLOSIS - floating cell Pokémon).

HILBERT (V.O.)  
- Which was easy. No wonder they're only "grunts".

Hilbert, Iris and Sheldon make their way inside.

INT. DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER - CONTINUOUS  
"DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER" FROM BLACK & WHITE OST plays on a loop here -  
As soon as HILBERT and IRIS enter - both in HERO MODE - their moment ends abruptly. The floor ggives way underneath them and they FALL -

INT. DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER - DUNGEON - CONTINUOUS  
- BAM!

HILBERT, and IRIS look up - it was a long fall for both of them. AXEW pops out of Iris's hair to check and see what happened, clearly stunned by the fall. SHELDON lies flat on his back, coming to his senses.

Axew looks BOTHERED, looking around the darkness with a tough face. Hilbert pulls out a Poké Ball...

HILBERT  
I'm gonna get Archeops out so we can get the heck outta-

From the darkness, an enormous RED, DINOSAUR-esque face EMERGES and CLAMPS its jaws onto the hood of Hilbert's sweater, YANKING him into the darkness. He SCREAMS and Axew JUMPS forward -

IRIS  
HILBERT!

Axew's mouth GLOWS blue and he releases the DRAGON RAGE attack - illuminating the room as it collides with the thing that snatched Hilbert - Its mouth OPENS and Hilbert SKIDS across the floor.

He sits up slowly - looks up at the DRUDDIGON that gives an ANGRY roar.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Axew, use Outrage!

Axew's EYES EXPLODE in a BLUE FIRE. An ENORMOUS, UNEARTHLY ROAR from deep in its body - the Druddigon CHARGES and uses DRAGON CLAW, throwing Axew through the air. In midair, Axew's body is surrounded by blue flames and SHOOTS forward like a rocket, slamming into Druddigon's chest and knocking the massive dragon backward. Axew gets up, and GLOWS in a white light - EVOLVES into FRAXURE. Taller, and fiercer.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Oh my god! Axew EVOLVED!

Fraxure and Druddigon exchange roars like it's some sort of contest - like two dinosaurs ready to battle - and they CHARGE, RAMMING into each other. Druddigon SPINS - a DRAGON TAIL attack right to Fraxure's face. Fraxure falls RIGHT next to Hilbert, who screams and tosses out Archeops's Poké Ball. He climbs on the large bird's back. Hangs on tight.

HILBERT  
Archeops, use Fly! Swoop in and hit Druddigon in the face...!

IRIS  
DON'T! _Never_ interrupt a battle between Dragon's, they'll rip you in half and use you as a peace treaty to end the battle!

HILBERT  
(smirking)  
So, which one of you uglies is taking my legs?

IRIS  
I'm not kidding!

Fraxure rushes the Druddigon, they wrestle back and forth. Fraxure clamps down hard on its arm and Druddigon rears back with an angry roar, throwing Fraxure across the room. Druddigon, dazed, starts to sway back and forth. Iris throws a Poke Ball with an angry yell. It shakes, shakes, shakes. And then LOCKS! Druddigon is hers!

Hilbert recalls Sheldon into his ball and sends out Archeops again. He ushers Iris to hop on, she hesitates... and then recalls Fraxure and leaps onto Archeops's back behind Hilbert. She wraps her arms around his waist and Archeops FLIES toward the open area they fell in through -

INT. DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER - CONTINUOUS  
ARCHEOPS flies HILBERT and IRIS up the spiraling stairwell - way up to the top - past numerous PLASMA grunts who look on in awe.

INT. DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER - TOP - CONTINUOUS  
They land at the end of the enormous stairwell, where they see N and GHETSIS.

GHETSIS  
We have company...

N rounds on them. He smirks.

N  
It's too late. Reshiram is already on its way!

The sun FLARES up in the distance - TIGHT on Hilbert's face.

GHETSIS  
There's nothing you can do to stop us.

Suddenly, a massive WHITE dragon swoops through the sky -

Hilbert and Iris back up - Iris takes his hand. He looks surprised, but SQUEEZES hers tightly in response -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We were scared, and thought we were gonna die, so don't judge...

The duo back up fearfully as RESHIRAM lands on the tower, and Ghetsis climb on its back - and the gigantic dragon takes off into the sky - before disappearing...

IRIS  
What now?

HILBERT (V.O.)  
It all came down to exactly what N thought it would.  
(beat)  
Truth versus ideals. Black versus White.

Hilbert swallows - it's a long pause before he finally says...

HILBERT  
...We fight.

END "DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER" LOOP.

**SMASH TO BLACK.**

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...A war was about to begin.


	12. Zekrom Awakens

EXT. TUBELINE BRIDGE - MORNING  
CUE - "EVENT BATTLE" FROM BLACK & WHITE OST.  
Iron towers canopy the walkway as busy people with suitcases and eager young Pokémon trainers, heading wherever they need be...

The floor of the bridge is like a catwalk, and passerbys can see and feel SUBWAY trains pass under it. The sun glistens on the messy wet blankets beneath and surrounding TUBELINE BRIDGE.

CRANE SHOT:  
Of the clouds. DARKENING. Slight WHISPERS of ELECTRICITY CRACKLE and DANCE through the black sky...

POV SHOT ON THE BRIDGE:  
In the eyes of a random commoner. Rain begins to trickle as we TROT through the crowds of people. The rain starts slow - and then seems to INSTANTLY pick up into a raging monsoon. DRAMATIC WINDS blow against the bridge.

Our pace picks up - we're running through the crowds. People are shouting, pissed that they're getting so soaked without much of a warning.

A large LIGHTNING STRIKE smacks the ground in front of us. DEBRIS flies everywhere and we HIT the ground. We TURN - our focus on the SKY now -

A JET BLACK DRAGON IS ZOOMING DOWN FROM THE SKY. LIGHTNING COMING DOWN IN STRIKES FROM BENEATH ITS WINGS, AS IT GIVES A HORRIFYING ROAR.

ZEKROM.

WE leave this POV SHOT.

ON the faces of the horrified people as they race to whatever end of the bridge they're closest too - just trying to find a way out.

LIGHTNING zaps the bars that hold the bridge together. The metal begins to TWIST and CRUMBLE. The wires SHATTER like GLASS.

The bridge begins to groan... it CRACKS, the subways underneath CHURNING.

INT. BATTLE SUBWAY TRAIN 341 - MORNING  
Trainers of all ages - from young kids to the elderly - battle with their Pokémon. The train begins to rumble and SHAKE. A YOUNGSTER, no older than 11, tips his cap as he holds onto a rail.

YOUNGSTER  
...Was that us?

A young LASS, beautiful, 16, shakes her head in worry.

LASS  
I don't think so...

A big blast of LIGHTNING slaps the side of the subway. BOOM!

The lightbulbs explode. People SCREAM as it goes pitch black.

INT. NIMBASA CITY - BATTLE SUBWAY STATION - MORNING  
A technician watches the monitor. His eyes widen - definitely an "Oh, crap" expression.

TECHNICIAN  
There's a disturbance at Tubeline Bridge... Loss of power.

A second technician looks over his shoulder, clicking on the screen. LIVE FOOTAGE of Tubeline Bridge. The thing is collapsing, the subway train underneath trapped.

TECHNICIAN 2  
Oh Jesus...

They can hardly see Zekrom amidst all the smoke and destruction.

TECHNICIAN  
Do you see that? That dark - that black outline?  
(beat)  
Stop all trains from going there immediately.

The technician beside him is confused.

TECHNICIAN 2  
But what about the people on the train already there?

TECHNICIAN  
...We floor the train. Get Heatmor and Eelektross to generate all the energy they can to Train 341. Get them the hell out of there!

TECHNICIAN 2  
Yes, sir!

She rushes off...

INT. NIMBASA CITY - BATTLE SUBWAY STATION - GENERATOR ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
...Heading into the BACK ROOM. Alive with lights and monitors. Poké Balls line the shelves against the wall and a large machine with a plexiglass door, many wires dangling from the ceiling, sits on the opposite side. The technician picks up two of them, and she tosses them out.

HEATMOR is a blood-red anteater Pokémon that looks like it's equipped with metal markings, looking almost like a living flamethrower. The EELEKTROSS beside it is an two-armed, deep green electric eel with an enormous, intimidating face.

TECHNICIAN 2  
Guys, hook up to the generators...

Both Pokémon rush over, seeing the panic in her eyes, to the nearby generator. The technician applies them with wires, plugging them in. She shuts the plexiglass door and plays with the touch screen pad outside... entering in "341".

She punches in more buttons just as the generator begins to light up. FLAMES begin to surround Heatmor, it makes a noise. Electricity sparks through Eelektross...

A BLINDING LIGHT flashes in the technician's eyes - she blocks her face with her arm -

INT. BATTLE SUBWAY TRAIN 341 - MORNING  
The train starts to get back. The YOUNGSTER's horrified face peeks outside, where the bridge is collapsing around their train. He sees people falling plenty of feet, plummeting to the ocean. HORROR crosses his face...

...just as the train PICKS up. Everyone inside is thrown backward as it ZOOMS through the tracks -

EXT. TUBELINE BRIDGE - MORNING  
ZEKROM's striking the bridge angrily with plenty of lightning strikes, giving a massive roar in the process. The subway beneath the bridge manages to zoom through the tunnel and disappear out of sight - they're safe.

But the people walking on the bridge continue to fight for their lives...

A CAMERAMAN records the footage. His eyes are alight with wonder and awe.

Suddenly, he hears the snapping of a wire. He spins around - barely has time to register the horror as an entire ARCH swings for him at blinding fast speed and -

EVERYTHING GOES BLACK. THE MUSIC STOPS.

Silence.

*~*

_I am taking some creative liberties here D:_

I am aware that:

A) The Battle Subway only travels through Nimbasa City in the games. I decided to expand it and have it moving throughout the region, just for a better visual effect, plus it makes more sense to me that the subway travels everywhere.  
& B) Zekrom and Reshiram ARE the Dark & Light Stones. Everyone puts their own spin on their stories and the legends involving the legendary Pokemon in the games, so I don't see the Stones acting as summoning artifacts (like the Orbs in the Ruby/Sapphire and Diamond/Pearl games) as too big of an issue, but that's not for me to judge!

_Hopefully these changes don't turn off readers!_


	13. Crossroads

EXT. DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER - NIGHT  
FADE IN on HILBERT as he stands in front of the DRAGON SPIRAL TOWER. IRIS and SHELDON the DEWOTT stand beside him. They stare into the sky. It's lit up with an ORANGE FLARE...

A BLOOD RED HORIZON.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
So, I pretty much saw any hope of me defeating N fly away right in front of my face. Literally. Team Plasma's goal was coming to fruition faster than I expected... And that scared the hell outta' me.

IRIS  
Hilbert? You okay?

Iris breaks him from his train of thought. Hilbert turns to face Iris. In honest candor.

HILBERT  
No, this is the worst thing that could have happened. N won.

Hilbert takes Sheldon by the hand and the two take off, leaving Iris wistful. She feels his pain.

IRIS  
N didn't win ANYTHING. This is just beginning, don't you see? There's still time for you to prove to Zekrom what you're made of! What happened to this "war", Hilbert, huh?!

HILBERT  
It's not my fight anymore.

She watches as he goes. She thought that would stop him, we can tell by the unsure look on her face.

_But it didn't._

INT. POKÉMON CENTER - NIGHT  
HILBERT and IRIS put their Poké BALLS on the counter and the NURSE JOY of ICIRRUS CITY puts them on the rack and has them start healing.

HILBERT  
...I still want to do it.

IRIS  
Huh?

HILBERT  
I still... want to fight Team Plasma. Especially just to beat up that pussy-ass N.

IRIS  
Good. I was worried back there.

HILBERT  
I'm just still in disbelief, I think... I went from some loser kid to the chosen one in less than a week. I'm just still trying to process it, that's all.

IRIS  
'Chosen One'? No one _chose_ you. You just-so-happened to win the magic lottery, and ended up unlucky enough to grab that stone. You're still that loser kid, you've just got a huge responsibility weighing down on your shoulders now.

HILBERT  
(sarcastic)  
Thanks for your vote of confidence.

IRIS  
Despite knowing the truth, I still have faith in you. Who says some loser can't be the underdog in this, right? Sure you don't have a huge army like N, but you've had your moments of bad-assery. You can do this. You've proven yourself. Look, it's been six days and you've got seven badges. I didn't think you could do it, but you're actually almost to your goal. This isn't the time to give up, so... so straighten up, get your ass up, and let's get moving.

She winks at him.

EXT. ROUTE 8 - NIGHT  
HILBERT, SHELDON, and IRIS move through ROUTE 8. MINCCINO pops out of his own Poké Ball and giddily grabs a SHINY, pearl-white stone. As he slowly starts to glow, Hilbert snatches the stone from him, having not noticed Minccino's glowing... once the stone is ripped from Minccino's paws, the little chinchilla stops glowing.

HILBERT  
What are you doing, Minccino? Don't touch things if you don't know what they are...

He recalls a mopey-looking Minccino and puts the stone in his bag.

Through the canopy trees that overhang them, they can see smoke rising in the distance.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We knew whatever it was wasn't going to be pretty... But we just didn't think this night could get any worse.

EXT. TUBELINE BRIDGE - NIGHT  
HILBERT, SHELDON, and IRIS walk over a hill that overlooks TUBELINE BRIDGE. It's destroyed, half of the bridge dangling into the water. Rescue helicopters swarm the scene, INTERNATIONAL POLICE members in cloaks and uniforms block the entrances on both sides of the bridge, calming down crowds of people who gather round to see what's going on.

HILBERT  
What the...?

He looks up to the dark sky - crackles of lightning continue to spark down. A bellowing roar can be heard. Hilbert winces.

ZEKROM (V.O.)  
The stone... The stone...

Hilbert holds his forehead, gives a cry.

ZEKROM (V.O.)  
Take the stone to the Pokémon League. Reunite them. Please.

Hilbert nearly collapses, Iris helps him up.

IRIS  
Hilbert?!

Hilbert winces, as the voice disappears. That deep, haunting voice. Pained.

Hilbert's eyes snap open and he looks at Iris...

IRIS (CONT'D)  
What's going on?

HILBERT  
I need to get to Opelucid and pulverize the gym leader there.

Iris frowns. Out of annoyance or offense, we don't know exactly. Hilbert sighs, taking her aside as she starts to rant. He doesn't want to attract attention from the others, but they all seem busy dealing with their own problems.

IRIS  
After everything that's happened you're still on about the gyms? I don't think your little friends will mind if you skip out on them. You've got priorities, kid. You've got the Dark Stone! You need to get Zekrom and you need to fight N-

Hilbert and Iris have made their way under a tree a few feet away from the crowd. Hilbert lowers his voice, into a harsh tone, whispering loudly -

HILBERT  
(interjecting)  
Don't you get it?! THIS - this was Zekrom. The stones are split, and Reshiram and Zekrom are separated. It's the prophecy coming to life, right here, right now. Zekrom's got nothing to control it, and he just told me to bring the stone to the Pokémon League okay? There's a- a castle there or somethin'. And the only way to get to the League is to beat the last gym and pass that entrance exam...

IRIS  
How did Zekrom TALK to you?

HILBERT  
It was - I can't explain it. I dunno, in my head? I heard its voice.

Iris looks very skeptical as Hilbert stares at her desperately -

IRIS  
How can you be so sure? You're just gonna believe random voices in your head?!

HILBERT  
(yelling)  
How much other crazy crap has happened these past few days, Iris? Why is this so hard to believe?

Hilbert seems to be blowing up on her - FREEZE-FRAME.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I was being a jerk. But I was frustrated... We both were. There was just too much going for either of us to really comprehend it all.

Hilbert turns to the water... Sees trainers climbing onto the backs of their Pokémon and riding them across the waves. Iris speaks, but Hilbert's not listening.

IRIS  
Look, I'm sorry, but it's not really the most believable situation...

HILBERT  
You see that?!

Hilbert points to the other trainers. Iris shrugs.

IRIS  
That'd be great if we had a Pokémon who knew Surf.

HILBERT  
Huh?

IRIS  
Surf. It's a Hidden Machine, you've gotta teach it to one of your Pokémon.

Hilbert looks down at Sheldon, who just stares at the two humans curiously.

HILBERT  
Well, Sheldon's a Water-Type. He'd probably be able to learn it.

EXT. HILL - CONTINUOUS  
Hilbert rushes down the hill, approaching the officer directing the trainers across the lake. Iris sighs, rushing after him.

IRIS  
Wait up...! _God, you're such a kid._

Hilbert nearly jumps the officer, who leaps back at his sudden appearance.

OFFICER  
Whoa, kid, you startled me.

HILBERT  
I need to get a way across.

OFFICER  
You need a Pokémon with Surf.

HILBERT  
I don't have the Hidden thingy.

OFFICER  
I can teach it to a Pokémon if you have one that can learn the move.

Hilbert wraps his hands under Sheldon's armpits and lifts the Dewott toward the officer. Sheldon squirms in Hilbert's grasp and looks a bit pissed off. The officer takes Sheldon and examines the Pokémon. He pulls a disc out of his pocket and motions to Hilbert.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
I need your Pokédex. Don't you know how this thing works? I mean, gym leaders usually give you TM's as soon as you finish your battles.

HILBERT  
What? TM?

The officer wants to facepalm, he really does.

IRIS  
Technical Machine. Wait. You never picked any up?

HILBERT  
I'm lost.

IRIS  
Usually the gym leaders give you the badge and a TM. Why didn't you get a TM from any of the seven gyms you already beat?

Hilbert thinks back -

A THOUGHT BUBBLE appears on screen.

Shows Hilbert leaving the STRIATION GYM as the triplets watch, CILAN trying to take chase after him, a DISC in hand.

This morphs to LENORA doing the same.

Then BURGH.

Then ELESA.

And then Hilbert waves the thought bubble away, GETTING THE POINT. It POOFS into nothingness.

HILBERT  
I guess I just got too excited to stick around.  
(beat)  
That does happen a lot, to be honest. Whenever I'm excited, I sort of block out whatever else is going on around me and just go with the flow...

The officer just shakes his head. Whatever. He takes Hilbert's Pokédex and plugs the HIDDEN MACHINE disc into a slot at the bottom. Hilbert gasps.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Oooh. So THAT'S what that slot is for!

The officer holds the Pokédex out, an ultraviolet light seems to SCAN Dewott. And then it makes a BEEPING noise and the disc POPS out. The officer takes the disc, pockets it, and hands Hilbert his Pokédex.

OFFICER  
You're all set. Now your Dewott can ride the waves and carry you where you need to be.

Hilbert grins.

HILBERT  
Epic. Sheldon, use Surf!

Sheldon concentrates - and then a BIG WAVE suddenly SHOOTS from the water and SMACKS INTO HILBERT.

When the wave disappears, Hilbert's gone.

IRIS  
Hilbert...?

HILBERT (O.S.)  
Over here.

Iris looks up. And there's Hilbert, his hood hanging by a tree branch above them. He's dripping wet, but he gives a thumbs up.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
(sarcastic, annoyed)  
I guess Surf works then, huh.

OFFICER  
Lose the attitude. It's not my fault you didn't have enough common sense to figure out your Dewott needs to be IN the water for it to work.

HILBERT  
Oh, right. Can someone get me d-

The branch SNAPS, unable to support his weight any longer. Hilbert plummets to the ground. BAM!

Iris smirks, crossing her arms.

IRIS  
Nah. You seem to be handling yourself just fine.

Hilbert hops on his feet giddily, brushing himself off.

Sheldon climbs into the water and Hilbert stands behind him, on land.

OFFICER  
Hold onto Dewott's back. The girl's riding with you?

Hilbert nods-

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
She holds onto you.

Hilbert rolls up his pant legs before stepping into the shallow water. He wraps his arms around Sheldon's waist. He nods for Iris to come.

She does, and puts her arms around his shoulder. He smirks, peeking back at her.

HILBERT  
You know, you could wrap your arms around my waist and wrap your legs around my hips. I can hoist you up like I'm giving you a piggy back ride. It might be...  
(pause)  
...Safer.

His cocky smirk gets to Iris. She rolls her eyes.

IRIS  
Cute. But no thanks. I think I can handle myself.

Hilbert goes to say something when Iris interrupts-

IRIS (CONT'D)  
C'mon, Sheldon, Surf!

EXT. LAKE - CONTINUOUS  
Hilbert's eyes WIDEN as the water seems to CHURN around them, propelling them forward at tremendous speeds. He's yelling, holding on tight to Sheldon as the Dewott seems to take off through the water at a high speed... He slows down a bit and they're just gliding, but Hilbert's definitely taken aback. His hat lies sideways on his head. He shakes his head a bit to straighten it out.

HILBERT  
Hooooly CRAP.

His eyes glower at Sheldon.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
(re: Iris telling Sheldon to use "Surf")  
Ya know, you should only be listening to me, right?

Sheldon gives an apologetic whimper.

IRIS  
Sheldon trusts me, though. Isn't that right, buddy?

Sheldon gives a happy cry.

HILBERT  
Yeah, well, from now on you only take orders from me. Don't matter who it is. Got it?

Sheldon gives a sharp nod as he continues churning through the waves...

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Good. We almost there?

Iris peers through the water, seeing land a few feet away.

IRIS  
Yeah, not much longer.

EXT. ROUTE 9 - NIGHT  
As Sheldon anchors onto the sand on the other side, Hilbert and Iris slowly step off of his back.

HILBERT  
Sheldon's pretty damn strong, aren't-cha? Carrying both of us like that, I mean - Iris's hair is probably about fifty pounds itself.

Iris slaps him lightly on the arm.

IRIS  
Shut up!

Sheldon snickers and joins them as they continue up the hill, where officers guide their path. Hilbert peers back at the destroyed bridge when he's half-way up the hill. It's a haunting image. He then turns back to Iris. There's still doubt in his eyes, but before he can say anything else, Iris nudges him.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
So let's get to Opelucid and get this over with, yeah?

Hilbert smiles.

HILBERT  
Sounds like a plan.

_Thanks for the feedback! I love being able to expose the screenwriting format to people. I know the pacing is REALLY fast in comparison to prose fiction, but I'm hoping the character development is enough to keep people interested! I love this chapter just for that. Hilbert & Iris have definitely grown as characters throughout the film, and I feel like this is really the climax of that relationship. Iris supporting Hilbert and sort of putting him in his place after pretty much moping out in the beginning. Now Hilbert's going to continue through the film more confident than ever. I had fun writing these two, I feel like their personalities play off of each other well and I hope you guys agree._

_Thanks so much for the continued support. :)_


	14. The Relic Song

EXT. OPELUCID CITY - TOWN CENTER - NIGHT  
The town center's stage is surrounded by the blue-hooded TEAM PLASMA grunts. On stage stands GHETSIS. Team Plasma's frontman and N's right-hand-man... Crowds of curious faces look at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis raises his hand into the air, toward the SMOKE and crackling ELECTRICITY where the bridge is, obscured by the trees.

The crowd's murmuring dies down - curious to what he has to say.

GHETSIS  
Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon Reshiram and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region.  
(beat)  
What happened on the bridge today was a combination of the foolish ignorance of a boy who felt the need to interfere with our plans, and the reiteration of a legend. If anyone furthers their attempts at stopping Team Plasma - what happened today will happen again. More lives will be lost. More chaos will ensue.

There's a dark pause as everyone in the crowd laments...

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression! We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us. We all want to create a new world where people and Pokémon are both free. Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now... Please, release your Pokémon. And so I end my plea to you today. Thank you one and all for your attention and I hope you consider my gesture... The extension of my mercy unto you.

Ghetsis turns - leaving the stage solemnly. The crowd erupts into a murmur.

From the TREELINE between ROUTE 9 and OPELUCID CITY, HILBERT, SHELDON, and IRIS watch this. Hidden in the shadows. Though it's obvious that Hilbert's itching to get out and show himself...

HILBERT  
I'm going over there.

IRIS  
No. They'll grab you on the spot, Hilbert!

HILBERT  
Not with the International Police everywhere-

IRIS  
They're busy with the bridge, besides Team Plasma seems to have quite the connection if they're allowed to perform ceremonies like this...

HILBERT  
Have you forgotten that Unova promotes free speech? They can do what they want, that's the sad part!

A slight song interrupts their banter, snapping their attention back to -

THE STAGE.

A tune is playing. Beautiful. But yes. HAUNTING.

The crowd's murmurs disappear and turn into melodic humming. It's very creepy.

ON HILBERT  
He's had enough.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
This is crazy! What the -?

He goes to run as he sees the group gathering into a straight line and start marching toward the grunts, but Iris grabs him by the arm and drags him back. He tenses up and tries to wriggle free, but Iris proves stronger than him.

IRIS  
Don't! It's the music that's hypnotizing them-! The closer you'll be, the more likely it is YOU'LL give up your Pokémon too...!

HILBERT  
What?!

IRIS  
There's a Legendary Pokémon. It's called Meloetta. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. I have a feeling Team Plasma must've gotten hold of it -

Hilbert is conflicted - he inches back, finally giving in.

HILBERT  
But-But how?

IRIS  
I don't know. But we have to get out of here - I know where to go.

HILBERT  
What?

IRIS  
Just trust me!

Hilbert and Iris lock eyes. She takes him by the hand and he takes Sheldon's paw... The three of them rush through the trees and darkness...

EXT. HUT - NIGHT  
ESTABLISHING SHOT.

A HUT on a hill at the outskirts of town. It's very comfortable looking despite its small size. The bustling city below can be seen from this hill as HILBERT, IRIS, and SHELDON climb it.

Iris is in front as she approaches the hut. Raps on the door carefully.

It swings open - revealing DRAYDEN.

At least 80, white-haired with tortured eyes. He's seen plenty of horrors in his lifetime, and his hardened face isn't willing to sugarcoat it.

Drayden and Iris lock eyes - there's a sense of confusion and WORRY in Drayden's face. But that warps into a genuine SMILE.

DRAYDEN  
Iris. You're so... you're so grown-up.

IRIS  
Grandpa...

She wraps him in a hug.

ON HILBERT AND SHELDON  
They stand, watching. A smirk on their faces.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
This was a pretty awkward moment. Sheldon and I just kinda counted how long the hug lasted to pass the time. I bet they'd last at least ten.

TIGHT on Iris and Drayden as they hug. Hilbert mouths to Sheldon - "five. Six. Seven. Eight."  
They break.

Hilbert gives a grumble, cursing under his breath as Sheldon sniggers. _I win._

FREEZE.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
(beat)  
...I lost. I had to promise to take Sheldon shopping after all this was over and buy whatever he wanted. I knew I'd regret that the moment I accepted that bet, but I was so SURE I'd win...

Drayden eyes the boy and his Pokémon, nodding to Iris.

DRAYDEN  
These friends of yours?

IRIS  
Yeah. His name's Hilbert. He helped me escape - well. Them.

DRAYDEN  
Your parents aren't bad people. They're just misinformed.

IRIS  
Yeah, well, they need a reality check. I'm not a face for TV. I was born for this.

Hilbert's confused.

HILBERT  
Would you, mind, uh - giving me a 'Previously on...' recap here?

DRAYDEN  
Yes. But inside. With what's going on down there, it's not safe to be out here.

Hilbert and Sheldon follow Drayden and Iris inside. He shuts the door and we CLOSE on it as we hear the CLICK of it LOCKING.

INT. DRAYDEN'S HUT - NIGHT  
HILBERT sips down a cup of coffee, sitting at a table. IRIS sits beside DRAYDEN on the other side.

DRAYDEN  
I'm the gym leader of Opelucid City... This place has been taken over by Ghetsis and his hooded folks. I've been ill and I couldn't get on my feet very often the past few days... I don't think I'll be able to take up the gym any longer...

He looks to Iris... She can see it in his face. Her eyes light up.

IRIS  
Are you... are you saying?

DRAYDEN  
That your journey has finally come to an end? That you can take up the mantle here as gym leader? Yes. I think you're more than capable to be a Dragon-type master...

IRIS  
Oh my god... Honestly, I can't believe this is happening.

HILBERT  
Wait? Take up the gym leader spot? As in... you're gonna stay here?

Iris nods giddily.

IRIS  
Yeah!

Freeze-frame on her happy smile. SPLIT-SCREEN with Hilbert's unsure facial expression. Totally blindsided.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I had the most awkward feeling. What would she do without me? Who am I kidding - what was I gonna do without HER? It was like I was laying down on a patio chair and a brick fell and hit me in my bare stomach. I couldn't explain how I felt to her in words... I didn't want to show weakness. But I knew that if this happened, we wouldn't be traveling with each other anymore and honestly? I knew I'd miss her.

BACK to Iris - she's smirking.

IRIS  
C'mon Hilbert. You want this last badge to get to the League right?

She flips a Poké Ball out and catches it. That cocky smirk still plastered on her face and she rushes out...

Hilbert sighs, putting on a straight face, and follows her out.

HILBERT  
Bring it on!

FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Okay. I look confident, but in reality _I was crapping my pants_...

FREEZE-FRAME on Iris.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I mean come on the girl's been waiting for this day her whole life. And she's pretty tough... I was worried.

INT. DRAYDEN'S HUT - GUEST BEDROOM - NIGHT

HILBERT (V.O.)  
That's why Sheldon and I decided to come up with a strategy. So we locked ourselves in Drayden's back room and decided to think somethin' up.

His cap flipped backward, Hilbert sits on the guest bed, cross-legged with a pen in his hand and a notebook on the bed in front of him. Sheldon the Dewott is sprawled out on his stomach, legs kicking in the air.

FREEZE-FRAME ON HILBERT, DEEP IN CONCENTRATION:

**"HILBERT used BACKWARDS CAP.**

**Serious shit is about to happen!**"

ON IRIS as she peeks in - she looks surprised. Freeze-frame.

**"It's super effective!"**

Iris looks back at Drayden, who peeks in with her.

DRAYDEN  
He's been like that for ages now.

IRIS  
It's unusual for Hilbert, to think of actual strategies for a battle. Let's hope he doesn't develop wisdom teeth from this.

DRAYDEN  
Don't be thinking about going easy on him because he's your friend. Give it your all.

IRIS  
Of course. I never even considered it.

Drayden nods.

Hilbert lets out all of his Pokémon - RAICHU, LEAVANNY, ARCHEOPS, MINCCINO, and KROOKODILE on the floor. They're all lined up next to SHELDON...

He scans them back and forth, trying to rationalize which Pokémon to use. Raichu starts making noises and Hilbert nods.

HILBERT  
You're right. The fire moves of Iris's Larvesta will have little effect on you, since you're an Electric-type.

Raichu does a fist pump, excited. Sparks fly from his cheeks. He wants this battle.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
On the other hand, what if she doesn't use Larvesta? This is a Dragon specialist gym after all. Your Electric-type attacks will be largely ineffective against Fraxure, or Deino, or Druddigon...

Raichu sighs, looking disappointed.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
You know, this time I wanna give my other Pokémon a chance too. There's going to be plenty of time at the Pokémon League for all of you to shine, but Leavanny and Archeops could use more battles to level up. Sheldon will be very useful in this battle, according to my Pokédex he's nearly of level to learn Ice Beam. And since Ice attacks are super-effective to Dragon type Pokémon... I'd like to see Sheldon take part in this battle.

Hilbert's voice drowns out as we FOCUS on Raichu, who plops down on his butt and gives a heavy sigh.


	15. Hilbert VS Iris: Separate Ways

INT. OPELUCID CITY GYM - NIGHT  
Iris steps forward. A large battlefield lies ahead of her. On the other side stands Hilbert.

In the stands are Drayden and Hilbert's RAICHU. Who seemed to have insisted to watch...

DEINO is sent out by Iris. It gives a taunting growl. Hilbert smirks. Not intimidated, but he finds it cute. Especially as he sends out -

KROOKODILE.

Who gives a tiny beat on his chest. Hilbert does the same with excited laughter. The giant red crocodile gives a serious nod then focuses on his opponent - Deino isn't fazed.

IRIS  
Deino, use Dragon Rage!

HILBERT  
Krookodile, use Fire Fang...

SPLIT-SCREEN:  
-Deino curling into a ball. Charging up to get good speed and power as purple flames surround him.  
-Krookodile glows red in the face, and its fangs ignite with a bright red flame.

END SPLIT-SCREEN:  
Deino suddenly takes off. Rolling at immense speeds right for Krookodile...

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
NOW!

Perfect timing. Krookodile CHOMPS its massive jaws right down on Deino, burning it. Then, Krookodile swings and lets go of Deino, sending the baby Dragon flying across the gym. Deino doesn't hit the wall and hurt himself, it instead BOUNCES OFF AND REBOUNDS RIGHT BACK AT KROOKODILE -  
NAILING the crocodile right in the face with its powerful Rollout.

Iris laughs - Hilbert winces.

Heaving forward before Deino can move, KROOKODILE slams both of his enormous arms at him. Recoiling, he fires back with a -

IRIS  
HEADBUTT!

- Powerful jab in Krookodile's face.

HILBERT  
Stone Edge, Krookodile!

Jagged rocks form and are clustered in front of Krookodile, and then thrown forward. They all hit Deino. The tiny creature bounces away. Tired and worn out. Iris swallows -

IRIS  
Destiny Bond.

Deino looks back at her trainer, worriedly. But Iris is adamant.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
You heard me, Deino!

Deino closes his eyes - nothing seems to happen. Hilbert looks confused.

HILBERT  
(to himself)  
Destiny Bond? Never heard of that one...

AT THE STANDS  
Drayden watches, compelled by his granddaughter's decision.

DRAYDEN  
The boy seems clueless.

BACK TO THE BATTLE

HILBERT  
(yells)  
Heh. That was pretty. _Pretty damn useless_.

IRIS  
You gonna make a move or what, kid?

HILBERT  
Krookodile, use Dig!

Krookodile suddenly disappears into the floor of the gym. Iris and Deino look around, confused to where Krookodile is.

IRIS  
Deino, hold your ground.

Krookodile suddenly surfaces underneath Deino's feet, lifting him into the air with his bare hands.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
It's time for the big finale.

HILBERT  
Get up, Krookodile! Dragon Claw!

LIKE A COMPLETE BADASS, KROOKODILE'S CLAWS GLOW PURPLE AND HE SWINGS FORWARD-

- SCRATCHING the hell out of Deino. And then Krookodile grabs the tiny dragon, throws it hard into the ground and scratches some more as dust surrounds them...

Hilbert's beaming as the dust clears and Deino is FAINTED.

Iris returns Deino - without a flinch -

Hilbert notices this.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
She just lost one of her three Pokémon and she didn't blink an eye. I knew I could trust my gut when it told me there was something up here -

SUDDENLY, the echoing of a haunting ANGELIC CHOIR emnates throughout the gym. Hilbert and Krookodile are completely entranced by it - until the song SUDDENLY STOPS and Krookodile FALLS. FAINTED.

HILBERT  
WHAT?!

DRAYDEN  
Destiny Bond connects the user and the opponent for life - Deino fainted, so Krookodile did too. If you had known that, you could have switched out and saved your Krookodile from fainting.

Hilbert is completely stunned. He retracts Krookodile into his Poké Ball and he and Iris lock eyes - Each waiting for the other to send out their next choice of Pokémon.

Drayden seems UNAMUSED.

Finally, the both pull out a Ball - AND THROW IT AT THE SAME TIME -

SHELDON the DEWOTT stands against Iris's FRAXURE.

HILBERT  
This should be good...

Iris smiles.

IRIS  
This is the match-up you were hoping for, Fraxure.

Fraxure gives a confident grunt.

HILBERT  
Let's start things off with Razor Shell!

Dewott leaps into a full-body tackle and SWINGS its twin scalchops right at the mid-section of the dragon. It's a quick swipe, and Fraxure falls over. The attack did a lot of damage, so Fraxure has a minor limp as he gets back on his feet.

IRIS  
Fraxure, use Dragon Claw!

Fraxure leaps forward and slashes Dewott across the face with growing blue claws. Quickly, Hilbert counters -

HILBERT  
Prepare an Ice Beam. Aiming for a K-O here!

Dewott's mouth begins to emnate a icy blue light and chilly cold air emerges from inside the open crevices. Reactionary, Fraxure prepares for impact -

IRIS  
No, Fraxure, don't give up!

Fraxure, however, ISN'T. Far from it.

A violent blueish-white light surrounds Fraxure, until the light disappears and a massive Dragon replaces its spot - the mighty HAXORUS, a bipedal Pokémon with a darkish yellow-green color covering its back and most of the front, black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. It has large black and red scythe like tusks coming out of its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. Although its arms and hands are tiny, it has a formidable pair of legs armed with three red, taloned toes on each foot.

The same happens to Dewott as these two creatures SIMULTANEOUSLY evolve - Dewott becomes a massive, quadrupedal sea lion like creature, a SAMUROTT. He gives a mighty roar.

Looking proud of himself. And Hilbert cannot help but smile at his friend's victory. He is finally able to call himself a Samurott and not pretend to be one! SHELDON IS ONE!

As the Ice Beam FIRES from Samurott's mouth, Iris instantly reacts after her moment of immense AWE.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Use Double Chop!

Haxorus charges forward -

Sheldon releases the Ice Beam -

But Haxorus leaps in the air, DODGING the attack, and SWINGS its head, hitting Sheldon with one of the axe tusks on its face, and then again with the other as the mighty Samurott falls.

Once Sheldon hits the ground, Haxorus gives a triumphant ROAR.

IN THE STANDS  
Raichu's cheeks start to crackle. He's growing PISSED. Electricity spurts out and he falls over. Gets back up, but he's GLOWERING.

DRAYDEN  
This battle agitating you? Making you anxious?

Raichu gives a sullen nod.

BACK ON THE FIELD  
Sheldon gets back up. Hilbert BITES his LIP. He's getting NERVOUS -

HILBERT  
Razor Shell, Sheldon, find the gap in Fraxure's armor!

Samurott's massive head gear is used to slash right in an opening between Haxorus's armored plates. Haxorus tumbles and hits the ground.

But as Hilbert and Sheldon both give a happy smirk, Haxorus rises -

IRIS  
HAXORUS, USE GUILLOTINE!

The AXES on Haxorus's face GLOW and he pins Sheldon in the gut. With a mighty effort, Haxorus LIFTS the Samurott into the air using just his cheek and then TOSSES him away like a ragdoll.

Sheldon hits the wall and slides down, landing on his chest. UNCONSCIOUS.

DOWN.  
AND.  
OUT.

Hilbert recalls Sheldon and sighs -

He stands in his place on the field. Puts a hand under his chin and DELIBERATES.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Hilbert?

HILBERT  
Wait, just a sec.

Iris puts a hand on her hip and shakes her head...

IRIS  
What's with the sudden need for a strategy?

HILBERT  
(to himself)  
I don't have any Pokémon that are super effective toward Dragon types. Haxorus is too strong. Archeops has DragonBreath, but I don't think that'll do much.  
(under his breath)  
This one is like that and that one is like that, so... Oh, I dunno...!

Raichu suddenly LEAPS from the STANDS - electricity CRACKLING from his cheeks - and UNLEASHES a Thunderbolt on Hilbert (_surprise, surprise_), SHOCKING THE SHIT OUTTA THE KID.

An explosion of SMOKE occurs after a few seconds of the shock, clouding Hilbert. Once it clears, Hilbert sits criss-crossed on the ground. His clothes have a charred, blackened tint to them, as does his skin.

And he looks dazed. Raichu's just taking deep, heavy breaths.

And then totally SCREAMS right in Hilbert's face, knocking him out of his dizzied trance.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Aghhh- What was THAT for?!

Raichu grumbles a bit. Hilbert seems to understand. He sighs, patting the electric rat's head...

IRIS  
What's going on? Tough love? Well it's interrupting our gym battle. Choose your next Pokémon or I'll have to disqualify you.

HILBERT  
I thought I had to use my head and think of a proper strategy.  
(diving into "heartfelt speech" moment)  
But I'd forgotten that...  
(ruining it immediately)  
...my mom dropped me as a baby, so strategies aren't really my thing.

Raichu, not satisfied, SHOCKS Hilbert with another SHARP JOLT.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Alright, alright. I forgot that battles need to be one with the Pokémon and you have to work together and love each other and blah blah blah. All that good old mushy cliche stuff. Satisfied?

Raichu shrugs. Good enough.

IRIS  
He might be but I'm not. Hurry up!

HILBERT  
Let's do our best together, okay, Raichu?

CUE CLICHE MUSHY MOMENT as Hilbert takes Raichu's hand, Raichu smiles, and the two stand up and prepare to fight.

Iris smiles.

IRIS  
Aw. Adorable.

And then, as if a demon just exploded out of her:

IRIS (CONT'D)  
NOW KICK THEIR ASSES, HAXORUS. USE DRACO METEOR!

Haxorus's mouth emnates with blue, misty light. A giant ball of twisting energy shoots forward towards Raichu.

HILBERT  
Raichu, use Thunderbolt to blow up that Draco Meteor!

Raichu shocks a massive Thunderbolt attack right into the core of the Draco Meteor. The Draco Meteor EXPLODES - right in Haxorus's face.

Haxorus gives a mighty cry and tumbles over.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Let's take advantage of this and use ThunderPunch while he's down!

Raichu's fists glow with an electric charge, and he rushes forward and repeatedly punches Haxorus.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Haxorus fainted, and we had one more to go.

Iris sends out her LARVESTA. We watch as Raichu and Larvesta exchange a few blows - An electric attack here, a Fire attack there.

And then we cut to Raichu giving a MEGA KICK attack right into the little fire moth's face.

IRIS  
Larvesta, use Inferno!

The entire gym is alight with flames. Hilbert blocks his eyes with his arm, screaming out:

HILBERT  
Brick Break, Raichu!

Raichu looks around for the fire bug, can't find it anywhere. Larvesta intercepts Raichu with a Silver Wind, beating the flames away and right into the rats face. Raichu tumbles back, but gets up quickly as the flames disappear and Larvesta is visible again. Raichu has its fist glow a brick red color. He rushes forward and PUNCHES Larvesta, knocking it OUT.

The dust clears. Raichu is pulled in for a hug by Hilbert, and this time, even though Hilbert expects it, Raichu DOESN'T ELECTROCUTE HIM.

IT'S A FRIGGING MIRACLE.

Hilbert smiles as they break the hug and he returns Raichu into his Poké Ball.

Drayden gets down from the stands and hands Iris the BADGE. She walks over to Hilbert and presents him with it.

IRIS  
Hilbert... Great battle. As usual.

HILBERT  
(awkwardly)  
Yeah. You too. And, uh, tell Haxorus I said congratulations. I know he always wanted to fully evolve, so... Yeah.

They don't know quite what to say - So Hilbert gives her an awkward wave. She awkwardly waves back. And then he heads for the door. Drayden looks at Iris, puzzled.

DRAYDEN  
You - Don't even say goodbye?

Iris looks at the door that Hilbert just left through - and follows him out.

EXT. OPELUCID CITY GYM - STEPS - NIGHT  
Hilbert stands on the steps outside the gym. Staring up at the starry sky reflectively...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I wanted to say goodbye. But I honestly didn't know how...

EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY (FLASHBACK)  
Green leaves spin around Iris's SERVINE as she does a sort of rhythmic dance.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...I always had this sort of indifference around her.

Hilbert's LEAVANNY propels into the air, crosses her arms and gives a powerful cross-shaped cut - called X-SCISSOR - across Servine's chest. Just then, the sharpened leaves hit Leavanny and sent her flying back.

HILBERT  
Leavanny, use Shadow Claw!

Leavanny rushes forward, her arms glowing with a dark purple aura. She slashes at Servine, with Servine using PROTECT to make a barrier around herself, SENDING Leavanny backwards...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I always tried to be strictly platonic. Or a dick. Depended on my mood. But that's not really how I felt. I was grateful she was there for me. As a mentor. As a friend.

EXT. WATERFALL - DAY (FLASHBACK)  
HILBERT sits in his swim trunks at the edge of a pool. A waterfall pours down. IRIS strips out of her clothes, revealing a bikini. Hilbert just stares.

She peers at him - recognizing his eyes on her - he just turns away and whistles. Very slick.

She just smirks. She heard him, but she doesn't care. Honestly, she's flattered.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
And ya know, eye candy was just an added bonus.

EXT. CAMPFIRE - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)  
Hilbert stands by a portable stove, trying to cook. The whole thing lights on fire, their food completely toasted.

HILBERT  
Ohmygod, I burnt dinner.

Panicking, Hilbert and Sheldon (as a tiny Oshawott) run around the stove in circles, freaking out.

Iris arrives. She sighs - sends out her DUCKLETT - who proceeds to use Ice Beam and freeze Hilbert, Sheldon, and the oven in a giant ice cube. Iris beams, satisfied.

IRIS  
Fixed!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
She was a trooper. I mean, she had to deal with me. Like the time I burnt dinner. Correction: one of the _numerous_ times I burnt dinner...

INT. HILBERT'S TENT - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)  
HILBERT lies on his air mattress inside the tent, fully-dressed in his usual outfit and his cap hanging on a post next to the bed, letting his messy hair hang over his eyes. IRIS lies on a mattress beside his, also in her usual clothes. Her long hair is out of its bows, letting it flow even longer than usual.

They're curled both up on the mattresses, no blankets, just a pillow plushing their heads.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...Or even worse, the one time we had to share a tent because she was too tired to put hers up and I just didn't feel like helping her.

Iris moves a bit on her air mattress... It makes a squishy, suspicious noise. Hilbert giggles, she rolls her eyes.

IRIS  
That was just the mattress, weirdo...

Hilbert curls up on his mattress. As he moves his body into a more comfortable position, a suspicious ripping noise can be heard.

THAT was definitely NOT JUST THE MATTRESS.

CUT to Iris - her eyes widen a bit.

ON Hilbert - he winces in embarrassment...

ON Iris - who turns back at him, suspicious.

HILBERT  
(LYING)  
(deadpan)  
...Just the mattress.

Iris shrugs. She buys it, and flips around, snuggling and shutting her eyes to go to sleep.

IRIS  
Goodnight.

HILBERT  
Nighterino.

FREEZE-FRAME on Hilbert as a victorious smirk crosses his face.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
(duh)  
...I was lying. She didn't say anything though, so she either bought it or didn't care.  
(beat)  
Good thing she didn't say anything, though... I mean, honestly, if you can't rip ass in your own humble abode, is there anything sacred left in this world? I bet she just respected that. That's how much of a trooper she was.

EXT. OPELUCID CITY GYM - STEPS - DAY  
BACK to present-day. HILBERT and IRIS stood on the steps of OPELUCID CITY, together. Ready to say goodbye.

CUT to shots between CLOSE-UPS of their faces.

Their respective reactions to the goodbye...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah, looking back, we had some good times together. It was weird having to say goodbye because it was so abrupt that it didn't feel real.

IRIS  
G-Good luck. With everything.

HILBERT  
Good luck leaving this town without getting barbecued by a giant legendary Dragon Pokémon, you mean?

IRIS  
(smiles softly)  
I did say 'everything' didn't I?

They chuckle - Hilbert grows suddenly serious.

HILBERT  
Did you think of me as a friend? Or did you just see me as your excuse to leave your horrible, privileged life so you can follow your dreams?

His brutal honesty hits her hard. She sighs - Decides to return him the same courtesy with her honest answer...

IRIS  
At first it was just an excuse. You were my ticket out of there, but... I do care about you Hilbert. I always thought it was you that didn't care.

HILBERT  
Well, I do.  
(beat)  
I'm happy you got to live your dream, though. You're a gym leader now. Congratulations.

There's something dry in his voice, but there's a tinge of sincerity. He's happy for her, but not for himself. Not what he's losing.

She smiles softly.

IRIS  
You're just trying to be macho, aren't you? I've seen you cry before, it's okay if you wanna let it out-

HILBERT  
Oh, shut up.

Hilbert suddenly leans in and kisses her. It's very surprising - but very romantic and satisfying.

When they break, she seems taken aback. So much so that she smacks him across the cheek. And LAUGHS.

IRIS  
You hopeless romantic.

Hilbert rubs his cheek, a cocky smirk on his face.

HILBERT  
Hell, I might never see you again. Might never have another chance.

IRIS  
Hilbert, we're friends. Of course we'll see each other again.

Hilbert sighs.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Awkward silence...

Yes. Very awkward. Hilbert breaks it with AN EVEN MORE AWKWARD-

HILBERT  
Goodbye, I guess.

IRIS  
Bye.

Hilbert goes to leave - going down the steps.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Oh, wait!

Hilbert turns around.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
I'll give you my Cross-Transceiver number. We never did exchange since we've been together since we met. That way we can... keep in touch. I'm here for you whenever you need me.

Hilbert smiles. They prepare to exchange numbers.

EXT. ON THE ROAD - DAY - MONTAGE  
HILBERT is on the road. Hilbert flicks his hood over his head and looks rather shady. Passing by numerous trainers and Pokémon...

HILBERT (V.O.)  
And so that was that. We exchanged numbers and then I left... I had remain on the downlow, because Ghetsis had his men on the lookout for me...

* * *

_I loved writing this battle. It was probably my favorite one to write in the entire film._

PS: I know Deino cannot legally learn Destiny Bond, but I thought it would give the battle a neat twist. Let's just say Iris has an Action Replay ^_^ lol


	16. The Siege Begins

EXT. POKÉMON LEAGUE FESTIVAL - DAY   
Hilbert walks up a large amount of stairs, through large crowds of people. He reaches the top of the hill the stairs led up to. A massive crowd is gathered and cheering ahead. Tents are set up all over for the trainers staying, while there are some sideshows are rides and festivities.

Hilbert wades through the crowd and takes in the sights. Music is playing, people are playing games, and a few zoom overhead flying on their Pokémon. Hilbert peers up - it's a mid-air race.

He approaches a sign-up tent.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...But I felt safe at the Pokémon League. Or maybe at this point I didn't care. I just wanted this all to be over. I wanted to be with my friends.

There, Hilbert sees two faces he wasn't expecting.

His own MOTHER and PROFESSOR JUNIPER.

HILBERT  
Mom?

The two embrace, his mother laughs.

MOM  
You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?

HILBERT  
And the professor?

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
I was curious to see how well my three stars would do. Have you seen Bianca and Cheren by the way? I know they're already here.

HILBERT  
Not yet. Hopefully soon though.

After signing up, Hilbert leaves the tent, his mother and Professor Juniper following.

As the three move along the campsite, they finally meet up with CHEREN and BIANCA. The three friends have a happy reunion while Hilbert's mom and Professor Juniper watch the jubilant moment.

INT. POKÉMON LEAGUE FESTIVAL - TENT - DAY  
Hilbert is stood inside this tent with Cheren and Bianca, all three ready to battle. Juniper and Hilbert's mom are seated nearby, chatting and sharing coffee.

HILBERT  
Alright, losers. I came all this way, we're not just gonna stand around.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
We barely had time to chat. I was confident when I finally met up with them and I was anxious. And for good reason. I mean, everything I'd been through? Their journeys must've been cakewalks in comparison. I wanted to kick some butt.

Bianca sends out her EMBOAR, a bulky pig that stands on both legs. As it stands on its feet, it looks into the skies and releases a FLAMETHROWER burst from its nostrils and pounds both fists together with a roar.

Cheren tosses out a Poké Ball and lets out SERPERIOR, a long grassy snake with a very smug, I'm-better-than-you expression on her face. She wraps around a pole to show off and then slithers back over to her trainer's side.

The three Pokémon and their trainers stand in a triangle against each other - Hilbert SMIRKS.

He looks over at his SAMUROTT. Who looks down.

HILBERT  
I know you're not happy about losing to Haxorus, but it was a tough battle. You are a Samurott, you don't have to pretend or dream anymore, buddy. So get out there and show 'em all what you've got!

Sheldon smiles as Hilbert strokes the bundle of fur above its lips that resemble a regal white moustache. And he gives a proud roar. Hilbert laughs.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
That's more like it, Sheldon!

CUE - "RIVAL BATTLE" from BLACK & WHITE OST.

THREE WAY-SPLIT SCREEN - A BIG 'VS.' SIGN IN THE MIDDLE:  
HILBERT/SAMUROTT.  
BIANCA/EMBOAR.  
CHEREN/SERPERIOR.

CHEREN  
SERPERIOR! Use Dragon Tail!

Serperior whips around the room, her tail SWEEPING past Emboar and Samurott, smacking them onto their faces.

HILBERT  
Alright, Samurott, get back up and use Megahorn on Serperior - and make sure it HURTS!

BIANCA  
Emboar, show 'em what you got buddy! Use Heat Stamp on Serperior!

CHEREN  
Hey, why are you guys ganging up on me? I knew a three way battle was illogical.

The music continues as the creatures exchange blows - Making the entire tent a mess. The beds are thrown around, shelves tossed about, and glass shattered. The dust is cleared and the battle's over -

All three trainers and all three Pokémon lay sprawled out on their backs, they all give sighs...

BIANCA  
This is realllllly familiar.

Hilbert smirks, looking around the chaos in the room...

HILBERT  
Yeah, well at least it's not my room that was destroyed this time...

He looks over at a shelf that's on fire.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Or my butt that's on fire...

BIANCA  
(laughs)  
We can fix that, right, Emboar?

Emboar gets on his feet and sprays a small ember of fire from his nose with a determined look on his face. Hilbert gets on his feet, with a nervous chuckle.

HILBERT  
Nooooo, that's okay... Sheldon, use Surf!

Samurott unleashes a powerful WAVE of WATER from his open mouth and it smashes into Emboar.

The loudest noise ever INTERRUPTS them. They all stop. Stand straight and still.

ON Hilbert,  
Who suddenly springs into action - returns Sheldon into his Poké Ball and moves for the entrance of the tent. Opens up the flap and exits -

EXT. POKÉMON LEAGUE FESTIVAL - DAY  
Hilbert steps out to see TEAM PLASMA grunts attacking the campsite. Professor Juniper, his mother, Cheren, and Bianca follow. They see the Team Plasma grunts are chanting and storming the grounds with torches. In the sky, there's much action and Hilbert peeks up - to see A MASSIVE CASTLE IN THE SKY.

ANCHORS FALL TO THE FESTIVAL GROUNDS, CRUSHING TENTS AND TABLES AND PEOPLE IN THE PROCESS.

Hilbert stares up in complete awe. And then he snaps back to the reality of things -

The horror. The fear. The panic.

And the swarming Team Plasma grunts coming his way. People are fleeing. Hilbert's mother returns for him.

MOM  
Hilbert! Come with us!

HILBERT  
I can't. I have to stop them. I have to get in that castle.

MOM  
What are you talking about? You can't do that. You got a big heart, kid, and I love you for that, but don't be stupid!

HILBERT  
I'm the only one who can stop them, mom. If I don't, they'll change everything. Ruin the world as we know. I can't let them do that!

And with that he rushes toward the grunts.

Hilbert's mom tries to grab at him, screaming and hollering in pure panic, but Professor Juniper grabs her by the arm.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Let him go. He knows what he's doing.

MOM  
He's my son! He's just a CHILD!

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
(yelling)  
We have to leave NOW!

Grunts are everywhere, people fleeing. Hilbert's mom is trampled by the crowds, but Hilbert is so far ahead he doesn't even see what's happened...

BIANCA  
We have to help her!

Bianca and Cheren are hesitant, but they go back, rushing after Juniper back through the crowds and helps Hilbert's mom back on her feet. His mother is weak, bloodied, beaten and completely worn out. Juniper is forced to drag her along, her arm slung around Juniper's shoulder.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Come on...!

BIANCA  
I'm not leaving Hilbert behind!

She looks at Cheren -

BIANCA (CONT'D)  
And he isn't either. Right?

CHEREN  
Right. We're going with him.

PROFESSOR JUNIPER  
Don't get yourselves killed!

ON HILBERT  
He's rushing TOWARD the castle. He sees Plasma grunts dropping from ropes. He pulls out a Poké Ball - ARCHEOPS's - prepares to throw it.

GRUNT (O.S.)  
LIBERATE THE CREATURES OF THIS WORLD AND THE NEXT...!

A PUNCH connects with Hilbert's face. He falls.

ARCHEOPS'S Poké BALL ROLLS AWAY INTO THE CROWD.

HILBERT  
NO!

GRUNT  
LET THAT POKEMON FREE...

Hilbert's FIST collides with the grunt's face. He flies back like a ragdoll, knocked out.

He pulls out another Ball, sending out his LEAVANNY.

HILBERT  
Tie him up with String Shot, Leavanny. We don't want him getting away!

Leavanny nods gruffly. The grunt squirms a bit, READY TO POUNCE the large Bug, but Leavanny's SHADOW CLAW SLASHES across his face, managing to knock him into complete unconsciousness. TIGHT on her face as she spits a spraying ray of STRING from her mouth, tying him up completely.

Cheren and Bianca rush through the crowd, Cheren scoops up Hilbert's fallen Poké Ball and handing it over.

Other grunts approach. Leavanny spits the string at them too. Until five or six grunts are left knocked out and tied up in a matter of seconds.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Thanks, Leavanny!

He recalls Leavanny into her Ball. He sends out Archeops and climbs on her back.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
C'mon, Archeops, Fly me up there.

Archeops gives a mighty roar, spreads her wings, and swoops into the sky, carrying Hilbert on her back along with her. Cheren and Bianca ride on Cheren's UNFEZANT.  
Hilbert reaches for his Cross-Transciever and dials a number. We don't see who he's calling, just his face as he speaks into it -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
(into Cross-Transceiver)  
Hey. Plasma has attacked the League. Bring all the help you can.  
(pause)  
Thank you.

And then he hangs up - his eyes locking onto the castle that is just a few feet away now -

INT. N'S CASTLE - GHETSIS' QUARTERS - DAY  
GHETSIS stands by the window of the castle. Looking down at the destruction below. His face hard to read -

N appears behind him. His female companions ANTHEA and CONCORDIA at his sides, caressing him. N is distressed, though. Not in the mood for pleasure.

N  
Is this neccesary? All this destruction? This madness?

GHETSIS  
If the new world is truly what you want, then yes, prince. Yes it is.

N  
There are Pokémon down there that we're hurting, killing...

GHETSIS  
That wasn't our intention, but with fantastic plans come sacrifices. Sacrifices needed for the greater good of all.

N  
I am the prince. The leader. You elected me. If I truly have power, then tell everyone down there to stop. The kid is making his way in soon, we can call everyone back and then leave the area.

GHETSIS  
But this is where we need to be, my lord.

N  
Your lord? If I truly am your lord, you'd listen to me. So call them off.

He looks at Ghetsis seriously. He's giving Ghetsis one final chance to prove his loyalty. Even Ghetsis seems intimidated by this young leader.

N (CONT'D)  
I won't ask again. Call them off!

GHETSIS  
As you wish, _my lord_.

And with that, N turns on his heel and leaves.

ON GHETSIS  
He continues to stare outside - pulls out a walkie talkie.

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
The Great Lord N desires you to proceed with the plan, in full force. We are taking over the Pokémon League.

Whatever he's planning is behind N's back. And the pieces are falling into place, and it's coming to life. And Ghetsis beams, CONFIDENT.

INT. N'S CASTLE - GREAT HALL - DAY  
HILBERT, CHEREN and BIANCA have entered the GREAT HALL. They're on high alert - rushing through the castle. Surprisingly, no GRUNTS are attacking.

BIANCA  
Hey! Hellooo!

Bianca waves her hands in front of one of the guards. He doesn't respond. She frowns -

Suddenly, the entire castle shakes. Three BLURS appear in the air and in their place, within a split second, are the SHADOW TRIAD. Surrounding Hilbert.

TRIAD LEADER  
...Come.

The leader signals for Hilbert to follow. Cheren and Bianca stalk behind him. The triad seem to not take any notice to them.

TRIAD LEADER (CONT'D)  
In this castle, you may rest your Pokémon and access your PC. Fear not. First, have your Pokémon rest in that room. When they are healed, it is our lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle.

HILBERT  
And what does N want with me?

TRIAD LEADER  
A battle between you and our lord N will reveal whether our lord N is a true hero. It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with Pokémon.

They signal for Hilbert to step into a nearby room. Hilbert opens the door and peers back at Cheren and Bianca.

HILBERT  
What about my friends?

TRIAD LEADER  
They can do what they wish. They mean nothing to us.

Hilbert gestures for them to follow him. He heads inside -

INT. SPA - DAY  
Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca enter a SPA. It's a steaming bath where two women - ANTHEA and CONCORDIA, N's female companions - stand. They're in bikinis. As if they were waiting for Hilbert's arrival.

ANTHEA  
...Oh, you must be Hilbert.

CONCORDIA  
Our lord's challenger. I am Concordia, I give peace and comfort to N. Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest...

Anthea gestures to the spa. Hilbert pulls out his Poké Balls and lets out all of his Pokémon - SHELDON, RAICHU, LEAVANNY, ARCHEOPS, KROOKODILE, and MINCCINO all land in the spa. They're bathing, relaxing. They look at ease - and then after a few moments -

ANTHEA  
Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart... but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it.

HILBERT  
Painful time?

CONCORDIA  
N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people... Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. Never showed him the goodness in the world. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing truth, thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence.

Referring to the spa -

ANTHEA  
It is finished. You may go. We wish you luck, challenger.

Hilbert returns his Pokémon into their Poké Balls except for Sheldon, who follows him.

As they leave - he turns around to watch them for a second. Amazed by their beauty. And yes, they are breathtakingly beautiful. Cheren suddenly GRABS Hilbert by the ear and drags him for the door. Hilbert gives an "Ouch" with every step Cheren takes toward the door, his grip on Hilbert's ear tight. He and Bianca roll their eyes.

CHEREN  
Think with your mind, remember! I've always taught you that!

BIANCA  
Yeah, not with your-

The door SLAMS shut, interrupting Bianca's sentence. But it's pretty obvious what she was going to say.

INT. N'S CASTLE - HALLS - DAY  
HILBERT, SHELDON the SAMUROTT, CHEREN, and BIANCA follow the SHADOW TRIAD down the hallways of the massive castle. It's decorated very clasically, a mixture of medieval and gothic styles. Undeniably beautiful...

They pass by a room with wide-open doors. As they pass it - Hilbert stops in his tracks. His eyes glued to what's inside.

HILBERT  
Stop. Wait.

The Shadow Triad each turn around - as do Samurott, Cheren and Bianca.

CHEREN  
What is it?

HILBERT  
It's...

INT. N'S CASTLE - N'S ROOM - DAY

HILBERT  
...A play room.

It is a room decorated in a childish manner, with cloud wallpaper and floor covering as well as there being many toys strewn about the area. Some of the toys show sign of recent usage, such as the train set, and some of which denote usage by Pokémon as well as humans, such as the skating ramp which upon inspection is covered in claw marks and scratches. There is a home basketball hoop installed on the west wall of the room. Hilbert approaches closer to it - and inspects the inscription written on the base of the hoop.

"HARMONIA"

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
A child named "Harmonia" lives in this castle?

TRIAD LEADER  
This is our lord N's bedroom... I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room... But you may feel something.

Hilbert's eyes fall on the Triad's leader.

HILBERT  
I do feel something. Pity.

TRIAD LEADER  
(spiteful)  
Our lord doesn't need your pity.

Just trying to piss off the Triad Leader:

HILBERT  
You're right.  
(beat)  
He needs to _grow up_.

The other two calmly place a hand on either shoulder. He sighs - _Down boy_. The triad leader stifles his anger.

TRIAD LEADER  
Come. We keep going.

The triad, Cheren, and Bianca leave. Hilbert and Sheldon give one last look around the room -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
In that moment, I knew this was more complex than it seemed. It wasn't just bad versus good. Right versus wrong. There was a man out there who had been manipulated and held captive his entire life, to the point where he still believes he is a child...

Ending his last glance, Hilbert follows the others. Sheldon follows obediently.


	17. A Battle of Truth & Ideals

EXT. POKÉMON LEAGUE FESTIVAL - DAY  
The large feet of a DRUDDIGON step into the area. On the Druddigon's back is none other than IRIS.

Behind her are Unova's other gym leaders - CHILI, CRESS, CILAN, LENORA, BURGH, ELESA, CLAY, SKYLA, BRYCEN, and Iris's retired grandfather DRAYDEN.

IRIS  
We need to get into that castle.

SKYLA  
This is the territory of the Elite Four and Champion Alder. If they're not out here, then I fear the worst.

DRAYDEN  
Something must have taken them down.

CLAY  
No doubt it was Team Plasma. That 'N' fella.

Everyone murmurs in agreement.

As they continue on, Iris spots something.

IRIS  
Look!

Up ahead - all of the Plasma grunts Hilbert defeated are unconscious and tied up together in a massive STRING SHOT ball.

LENORA  
Someone's a fan of Bug-types.  
(smiling, teasingly)  
Sure this wasn't you, Burgh?

Burgh approaches. Admiring the work. He touches the String Shot ball - Smells it. Finally recognizing -

BURGH  
It's pristine. Perfectly soft, but amazingly strong. The work of a well-trained Leavanny, no doubt.

A card is planted on the ball. Iris is the first to notice it - she picks it up. It reads:

"THESE PEOPLE ARE BAD GUYS.  
SHUN THEM. ARREST THEM. JUST DO **SOMETHING** WITH THEM."

Iris smirks. His voice basically speaks through the note to her. Instantly recognizable -

IRIS  
No I know who this was. It was Hilbert! This way!

INT. N'S CASTLE - THRONE ROOM - DAY  
The SHADOW TRIAD has led HILBERT, with SHELDON the SAMUROTT trailing behind him, CHEREN, and BIANCA to the throne room of N's massive castle. It's a wide-open space, plenty of room for an EPIC BATTLE.

Stood at a stain-glass window is N - with RESHIRAM stood in front of him. The massive dragon gives a mighty roar. Hilbert reaches into his bag - and pulls out the DARK STONE.

HILBERT  
If this is my destiny, like you claim -

N rounds on Hilbert - finally noticing his presence.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Then I'm finally willing to accept it!

Samurott follows Hilbert's declaration with a mighty ROAR.

N is visibly nervous wile Ghetsis stands nearby. Gives a small smile.

Regaining his composure, waiting for Zekrom's arrival -

N  
It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!

HILBERT  
(to the stone)  
C'mon... COME ON! SERIOUSLY?!

Nothing's happening. Cheren and Bianca look slightly embarrassed for him - Cheren gives a facepalm and shakes his head while Bianca tries desperately to cheer Hilbert on.

N  
You came all this way to battle me... But Zekrom is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon! But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!

HILBERT  
I don't need Zekrom to defeat you. I can do this!

The determination fiery in his eyes, Hilbert's ready for this.

N  
Reshiram! Come to me!

HILBERT  
Well, hey, that isn't fair -

Giving another attempt, Hilbert raises the Dark Stone into the sky. The winds pick up and the sky darkens.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
...Okay. Please tell me I won't be struck by lightning. _I'm so over that_!

IRIS (O.S.)  
Yeah, I think we all are a little sick of it. Trust me when I say this kid's like an lightningrod!

Hilbert's attention turns to IRIS, who is at the opening, sitting atop her DRUDDIGON. She joins Cheren and Bianca. He is visibly happy to see her.

HILBERT  
Perfect timing.

IRIS  
You didn't doubt me did you?

Hilbert smiles - Absolutely not - and then returns his attention to the sky. Lightning CRACKLES. Hilbert flinches, but it doesn't hit him this time. He sighs - grateful.

Then, the massive ZEKROM slowly begins to descend from the murky clouds. Summoned by the DARK STONE. It lands right in front of Hilbert on the roof of the castle.

Iris STARES at the two legendary Dragon Pokémon in complete awe... A true dream come true for her.

N  
Zekrom and Reshiram... They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. You really are a hero, then. It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing ideals. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Zekrom and make it your ally!

CUE - "FINAL N BATTLE" from BLACK & WHITE OST.  
Hilbert pulls out a Poké Ball and THROWS it - CATCHING Zekrom inside. The Ball falls. SHAKES. SHAKES. SHAKES.

Many more powerful shakes follow - and then it LOCKS in place. Hilbert picks up the Ball - it's a success. He proudly shows off the Ball to Sheldon, who looks proud of his trainer.

IRIS  
Zekrom recognized your power. It's lending its power to you now.

Hilbert sends out Zekrom. Zekrom gives a confident roar and Reshiram returns it. Hilbert pulls out his Pokédex and scans Zekrom to learn its attacks - nodding, comprehending all the information he's given -

HILBERT  
Now we're an equal match!

N nods. Reshiram and Zekrom float into the air, above the castle, their eyes locked - ready for a battle.

N  
It seems you really are the hero. Just as I initially suspected. Reshiram, use Extrasensory!

A blast of psychic energy gives Zekrom a powerful push backward. Zekrom regains its composure -

HILBERT  
Zekrom, use Zen Headbutt.

Zekrom's massive skull illuminates a violet color and then it swings forward, smashing its head against Reshiram's. In obvious pain, Reshiram gives a loud cry.

N  
Enough of this. Fusion Flare.

Reshiram creates a massive ball of flame between its arms -

HILBERT  
Counter with Fusion Bolt, Zekrom!

Zekrom creates a massive, crackling ball of blinding blue electricity between its arms -

Both massive attacks are released simultaneously.

The impact is DEVASTATING. BOOOM! Both Dragons fall, the castle begins to CRUMBLE beneath them.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Outrage!

N  
NO! Don't let him win, Reshiram. Use Fire Blast!

Reshiram coats its white fur in a flaming hue while Zekrom glows with purple flames. They both charge at each other and collide with a POWERFUL EXPLOSION.

A whole side of the castle is BLASTED away. Rubble thrown everywhere, everyone on the roof is forced to brace for impact and shield their faces.

Reshiram is weakened. He gets back on his feet, but not as quick as Zekrom, who gives a MIGHTY ROAR. Reshiram returns it.

Ghetsis watches in pure DISGUST. This battle is AGITATING him.

N (CONT'D)  
Finish this off with Blue Flare!

GHETSIS  
No...!

N  
Why?!

GHETSIS  
You'll destroy the castle! Don't be a fool.

N  
We have to free the Pokémon. Zekrom must be defeated, and the boy with it...!

A giant blue flame about the size of a meteor GLOWS from inside Reshiram's body. It's VISIBLE through his fur and skin - a truly BEAUTIFUL, but HAUNTING, image.

And then - the flare ignites in Reshiram's mouth and shoots a powerful RAY of blue fire that smacks into Zekrom's chest. Zekrom's powerful body tries to withstand the attack but to NO AVAIL.

The mighty black dragon FALLS -

Ghetsis SMILES.

Iris GASPS. Hilbert just remains cool, his mighty buddy Samurott at his side.

Zekrom rises again.

HILBERT  
USE BOLT STRIKE!

N  
NO. END THIS WITH ANOTHER BLUE FLARE.

Reshiram can't. It's too tired. But Zekrom is ready to go -

Bright yellow electricity wraps around Zekrom's body and shotos from its EYES and MOUTH. It gives AN INTENSE ROAR and CHARGES forward, giving a full body tackle. Pinning the weakened  
Reshiram to the ground of the castle, the roof begins to CRUMBLE.

And then the dragons TUMBLE through the opened floor -

INT. N'S CASTLE - GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS  
They tumble through the roof, FIGHTING and CLAWING and BITING as they do, before hitting the floor of the GREAT HALL with a violent EXPLOSION OF FIRE AND ELECTRICITY.

EXT. N'S CASTLE - ROOF - NIGHT  
As this happens, N and Hilbert rush to the opening to see what is going on. Reshiram is unconscious and Zekrom stands above the creature, one of its massive feet on Reshiram's chest, and gives a VICTORIOUS ROAR.

N  
Reshiram and I were beaten. Your feelings... They were stronger than mine, it seems...

HILBERT  
I know you don't use these, but if it wakes up, it might be pretty pissed off. You should use it.

N nods - he hesitates, but he takes a Poké Ball from Hilbert's hand and throws it. The Ball shakes - shakes - shakes. It's fighting.

ON N's face - Disbelief.

And then it LOCKS. He pockets the Ball and looks at Hilbert.

N  
Reshiram and Zekrom... Each of them choosing a different hero... Is that even possible? heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could... Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world.

GHETSIS  
I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!

His voice has boomed louder than any explosion from either legendary could have. Everyone's eyes LOCK on Ghetsis - who's trembling with anger. His veins pulsing, eyes bulging, and fists shaking.

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
I will not let you two IDIOTS ruin the castle.

A few Plasma grunts gasp in surprise at his tone with their Lord, N.

GRUNT 1  
Sir, you can't talk to our lord like that.

GHETSIS  
After all of that, after giving in so easily, do you think he's still worthy of sharing the great name of Harmonia with me? He's a good-for-nothing brat and you're nothing but a pair of mindless drones.

Ghetsis suddenly THROWS a Poké Ball and lets out a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian made of metal. There is a green spike at the top of its body, and extending around it are vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks. This thing is a FERROTHORN. Definitely dangerous.

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
(re: the grunts)  
Ferrothorn, use Power Whip. Flash Cannon. Whatever. Just annihilate those two and make sure no one gets in my way.

Ferrothorn propels itself in the air. The grunts give horrible screams as one is IMPALED in the chest with one of the spinning disks on Ferrothorn's vine-like appendages, and then thrown off the roof of the castle to his inevitable doom. The second attempts to flee but Ferrothorn charges up a shiny silver beam in its mouth and FIRES it directly at the grunt, whose shadow DISINTEGRATES INTO NOTHINGNESS within the beam.

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals and seeing trainers as the enemy... The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That, at least, was well done.

Ghetsis pulls out another Poké Ball. He tosses it, revealing KLINKLANG, which resembles three gears, with six teeth on the smaller two and eight teeth on the bigger one, interlocking. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light gray, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the bigger gear are a medium gray and its central region is also darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a simple "X", while its right eye is very wide with a black pupil and a white cornea. It has a round green nose and a small mouth that is held wide open. The large gear's left eye is a black square, and its right is a black circle. Its mouth is a sharply angled white frown. There is a a red-topped gear on its lower side and a thin, spiked rim below it.

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
Zap Cannon!

The gear with the red core is rotated at high speed, helping it function as an ENERGY TANK. It fires the charged electric energy through its spikes right toward Hilbert like a tiny laser blast.

Hilbert leaps over the blast with a scream. Klinklang fires another, but Hilbert leaps over it again. He STICKS the landing. Hilbert's loyal Samurott defends his trainer by standing on his hind legs, removing one of the large blades from his leg, and swinging at Klinklang like a mighty samurai. Klinkang can barely hold against Samurott's powerful Razor Shell attack...

Ghetsis lets out another creature, revealing COFAGRIGUS, a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes, and four ebony hands that appear to be dense shadows. As Hilbert attempts to back away from another Zap Cannon from Klinklang, Cofagrigus materializes behind him and GRABS him and holds him steady. Hilbert tries to flee, but he can't.

IRIS  
Hilbert!

Iris charges forward on her Druddigon. Another Poké Ball pops open and a STUNFISK appears in front of Iris's feet, a fish-like creature with a broad, flattened, mud-brown body and a yellow tail that is constantly held above its face. Druddigon avoids stepping on it, knowing better, jumping right over it. But then Klinklang shoots a Zap Cannon in Iris and Druddigon's direction.

OBVIOUSLY IT IS NOT A GOOD AIMER, AS IT MISSES HER TOO.

As Iris and her Druddigon, Cheren, and Bianca try to help Hilbert, Ghetsis's Stunfisk, Klinklang, and Ferrothorn stand in their way. Iris hops off of Druddigon and commands it in battle whilst Cheren and Bianca pull out Balls and get ready to fight.

ON GHETSIS  
His eyes locked on N, who stares at him in a defeated, hopeless, BETRAYED, angst. His whole life's work was for NOTHING.

GHETSIS  
After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid and you have achieved it. Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon... You're a disgrace of a son and a horrible heir to the throne that I should have taken in the first place.

Son. Hilbert sees the pain in N's eyes - the betrayal. And he PITIES the guy. Hilbert then grows confused, and speaks directly to Ghetsis.

HILBERT  
If you're his father, why was he king and not you?

GHETSIS  
Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose- N! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I had N be the king of Team Plasma. He's young, handsome. I raised him to be a manipulator and he did well focusing on the ideals of a perfect world. Until you had to ruin it and show him the truth, now he has revealed his true face - a pathetic, useless whimp.

N  
And the Pokémon? You're keeping them in Poké Balls just like you said was a disgrace. You're a hypocrite.

GHETSIS  
That "promise" was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon... So that's why we've been taking Pokémon from trainers all over the world. Not for sanctuary, not for refuge. But for ME.

N  
(softly, between tears)  
You... lied to me this whole time?

HILBERT  
You're a bastard, you know that Ghetsis? You'll never get away with this. There's so many witnesses -

GHETSIS  
Then all witnesses will be eliminated. Now that the stage is set, I can seize people's minds and hearts. I can bring into being the world that I desire more easily than you can imagine! I, and only I, will use Pokémon, and I shall rule the powerless populace. I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end and I won't let you, or anyone else, get in my way. It's finished, Hilbert.  
(to N)  
Back down now, son, or you will die with the rest of them!

N's eyes fall between Hilbert, Ghetsis, and the battling trio of Iris, Cheren and Bianca in the background. And his tears read so much confusion and pain... Ghetsis shakes his head.

N  
I... I don't know what to do.

Ghetsis pulls out a purple MASTER BALL. Tosses it into the air, and a creature materializes - a creature with a humanoid posture, but has a few feline features. Its body is grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. One of its most notable features is the tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. This creature is MEWTWO.

GHETSIS  
Thanks to a lot of money and resources, our friends at Team Rocket in Kanto allowed me to borrow their little experiment to help ensure my rule over Unova.  
(chuckles)  
I've made so many connections behind your back, you don't even know the half of it.

N  
This creature... it... It...

GHETSIS  
It isn't natural. It is the first Pokémon created by science, created by Team Rocket's scientists in an attempt to clone the legendary Pokémon Mew for their own gain. Since, it's been a freelance trade amongst the organizations of the world - an emotionless Pokémon assassin.

Mewtwo bows its head - It speaks without moving its mouth. A telepathic voice. Low, growling, INTIMIDATING.

MEWTWO (V.O.)  
What shall I do with them?

GHETSIS  
Get the boy out of here. Take him into the bowels of the castle.

MEWTWO (V.O.)  
Yes, master...

Mewtwo takes Hilbert's arm. Hilbert tries to fight him off - but Mewtwo's glare sends him into a deep sleep. Hilbert falls from Cofagrigus's grasp and into the arms of Mewtwo. Mewtwo wraps itself in a blue bubble and then DISAPPEARS.

IRIS WATCHES -

IRIS  
NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?

GHETSIS  
He will die, just like the rest of you.

* * *

_I had so much fun writing Ghetsis. He's so psychotic, so angry! And then adding Mewtwo in was a fun, last minute addition. I'm excited to see reactions to this chapter it's by far one of my favorites. Hopefully you guys enjoy it too!_


	18. This Is The End

EXT. N'S CASTLE - ROOF - CONTINUOUS  
Iris, now in tears, continues commandeering her DEINO - alongside Cheren's JELLICENT (a large blue jellfyish Pokémon with one eyelash over each eye, mustache-like collars around their heads, frill-less tentacles and a short crown on their heads) and Bianca's ACCELGOR (a bug with a pink head adorned with green stripes and a black star, and the rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back) against Ghetsis's Pokémon.

Grinning manically-

GHETSIS (CONT'D)  
Fine, if you don't give up, I guess we could have a little fun before you die.

INT. N'S CASTLE - DUNGEON - DAY  
HILBERT is tossed into an area surrounded by four metal bars that lie horizontally on the floor. MEWTWO activates a panel outside the lines that turns on an ELECTRIC FORCEFIELD to contain Hilbert from all four sides, and a roof.

INT. ELECTRIC CAGE - DAY  
Hilbert slowly sits up - his eyes lock on Mewtwo, who floats on the other side of the forcefield.

HILBERT  
Why are you doing this?  
(taunting - mocking)  
I thought he told you to kill me.

MEWTWO (V.O.)  
I am not going to hurt you. I put you in here so you don't get in my way. If you are truly the hero they say you are, you will find your way out yourself.

Hilbert doesn't bother asking why. It's not like he'll get an answer. Mewtwo slowly disappears into nothingness as Hilbert scans the room around him.

There are other cages. He sees an unconscious MELOETTA in one. The tiny musical Pokémon Ghetsis was using to get the people of Opelucid to do his bidding.

HILBERT  
Meloetta... Meloetta! Wake up!

Nothing.

Hilbert grumbles. And then, taking a chance, he CHARGES - as his body hits the forcefield -

A YELLOW LIGHT SURROUNDS HIM, ELECTRICITY GENERATING FROM THE FORCEFIELD AND COMPLETELY SHOCKING HILBERT.

He's thrown to the ground, flat on his back. His body twitches a bit. He leaps back on his feet, determined.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Fine. If I can't get out through there -

He pulls out a Poké Ball, tosses it. It's KROOKODILE.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Use Dig to get us out of here!

Hilbert climbs onto the large crocodile like a piggy-back-ride. Like a drill, the two quickly disappear underground.

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL - DAY  
They're digging. They hit a dead end and Hilbert hops off of Krookodile's back.

ON HIS FEET AS THEY HIT THE GROUND  
And land on something slightly squishy.

ON HILBERT'S FACE  
As he peers down... tilting his head curiously...

And stares down at a pair of MEAN eyes. He's stepping on a Pokémon.

The mud surrounding this Pokémon disappears and Hilbert looks worried. More of them pop up.

They're STUNFISK and they're SPARKING angrily with ELECTRICITY.

HILBERT  
Dig up. UP UP UP, LET'S GOOOO-!

All of the Stunfisk gather their electricity together and release it. The electricity doesn't affect Ground-type Krookodile, who keeps going up, but his trainer Hilbert's body writhes and contorts like a cartoon character inside the mass of yellow light. Krookodile remains unaffected as he GRABS Hilbert off the ground and makes his way up the hole, and Hilbert continues to get zapped, holding on as tight as he can to the crocodile without falling off of his back or passing out.

Krookodile propels himself up and they both -

INT. ELECTRIC CAGE - DAY  
- Land flat on their butts in the middle of the forcefielded cage. Krookodile looks dazed a bit while Hilbert's body gets one more SHARP AFTER-SHOCK, briefly giving us an X-RAY shot of his body. As he sits up -

HILBERT  
Exhaustion huh? Sorry, Krookodile. Thanks for getting me out of there though.

KROOKODILE just groans as he sits back up. Giving a weak dizzy spin, Hilbert and KROOKODILE both flop onto their backs at the same time, limbs sprawled out.

And then both Hilbert gets another sharp X-RAY VIEW, his body flopping around uselessly on the ground, being SHOCKED by after-effects of the powerful electricity.

INT. N'S CASTLE - THRONE ROOM - DAY  
DEINO uses DRAGONBREATH to attack GHETSIS's COFAGRIGUS. As Cofagrigus falls, Ghetsis begins to grow angrier. Spinning to face N, who is still on his knees, Ghetsis's eyes grow wide.

GHETSIS  
I need Reshiram now.

N  
N-No. It's weak.

GHETSIS  
I need Reshiram! Listen to me...

N  
(interjecting)  
I'm done listening to you. It's gotten me nowhere. I've wasted my LIFE listening to you! You listen to ME. You're not getting Reshiram.

Ghetsis JUMPS on N and punches him across the face. Iris, Cheren, and Bianca look surprised.

GHETSIS  
WHERE IS IT?! BRING IT TO ME!

N  
I - I don't even have it.

GHETSIS  
(snarls)  
I don't believe you.

Ghetsis gives N another punch across the face.

INT. ELECTRIC CAGE - DAY

HILBERT  
I hate this place.

A gathering of Team Plasma grunts have arrived to feed MELOETTA. They GIGGLE and LAUGH at Hilbert. PISSED, HILBERT picks up a rock from the pile left on the ground after KROOKODILE used DIG. He readies it -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
And stop laughing at me!

- And throws it. The rock hits the forcefield, bounces back and hits Hilbert hard in the chest. He stumbles back and falls into the hole he dug. Barely a second later, a large ray of yellow light

- ELECTRICITY - blasts up the hole and screaming can be heard. We don't see it, but we don't need to in order to know that HILBERT GOT SHOCKED AGAIN.

Hilbert finally climbs up. He glares at the laughing grunts. As soon as he FLIPS them the MIDDLE FINGER, he receives an AFTERSHOCK, revealing an X-RAY shot of his body. But he keeps the middle finger up even as he's shocked, determined to let them know how he feels about them. But this only makes the crowd erupt into even MORE uproarious laughter.

The grunts leave after a few seconds of giggling. Meloetta eats weakly in her cage. Hilbert climbs all the way out of the hole and pulls out two Poké Balls. He lets out RAICHU.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
I need your help, Raichu. Do you think you could soak in the energy from this forcefield?

Raichu nods - he approaches the forcefield and touches it. His cheeks begin to spark and the forcefield begins to slowly drain away from that side of the wall. Raichu steps midway through the forcefield and completely drains it. Raichu mumbles something, Hilbert nods. He lets out the little chinchilla, MINCCINO.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
We don't have a lot of time Minccino, but we have to save Meloetta!

INT. N'S CASTLE - DUNGEON - CONTINUOUS  
Minccino follows Hilbert out of the forcefield and toward Meloetta's cage. Hilbert looks back at Raichu.

HILBERT  
Think you can turn this one off?

Raichu shakes his head - he's on his back. Too much energy from the first forcefield. He can barely even stand.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Guess not. Okay, Minccino, this is why I brought you out. I need you to find the power source. It's gotta be around here somewhere, think you can sniff it out?

Minccino gives a salute to his trainer, and then hops on top of him, scurrying all around his body. Hilbert dances about uncomfortably.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
What are you doing, Minccino...?!

Minccino digs into Hilbert's bag and pulls out the TINY BOOGER ROCK THING Hilbert groaned about him grabbing earlier in the script. Minccino taps it against his own forehead and then he begins to GLOW!

Hilbert looks on in surprise as Minccino EVOLVES into CINCCINO, looking like Minccino except for the pure gray color and long white fur. Like Minccino, Cinccino still retains his large ears, located to the sides of his head, with red insides partly covered by the aforementioned tufts of fur. his eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. His limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and his tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. He also has two large long fluffs on his head that wrap around his back. His long fur was what Minccino's tuft of fur below his neck has become long fur that he uses as a scarf.

Cinccino dances about happily while Hilbert grins.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
So THAT's what that thing does! You evolved! Go sniff out that control panel, okay?

Cinccino sniffs around, until his nose lands nearby. He climbs up the wall and into the vent, disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile, Hilbert decides to use this time to snoop around. He rifles through doors - opens one up -

AND A TON OF Poké BALLS FALL OUT.

He opens one up -

Revealing a fluffy white cloud-like Pokémon with a leaf on either side of it, called COTTONEE.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
These must be the Pokémon they collected from trainers all over the world...

Returning Cottonee to its Poké Ball, a mischievous SMILE crosses Hilbert's face.

And then in the next room, five unconscious people lie in a METAL BAR CAGE.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
...The Elite Four and Unova's Pokémon League Champion!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
And in that moment - I knew EXACTLY what I had to do.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - DAY  
Lots of buttons and panels in here. CINCCINO drops in from the vents above, landing on his butt. He stands, sniffs around for the right one, and then is all smiles as he smacks it with his paw...

INT. N'S CASTLE - DUNGEON - CONTINUOUS  
THE FORCEFIELD AROUND MELOETTA DISAPPEARS.

Hilbert rushes forward. Cinccino makes his way through from the vents, landing on his trainer's shoulder. They high-five.

INT. N'S CASTLE - THRONE ROOM - DAY  
CUE - "GHETSIS BATTLE" FROM BLACK & WHITE OST.

GHETSIS wails on N again. He is bleeding bad from his face now. Ghetsis is relentless -

IRIS  
(seriously concerned)  
Stop it! You're hurting him -

Ghetsis spins round to face her. His eyes wild. Blood from N's face splashed into tiny flecks onto his.

GHETSIS  
Stop defending him! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?!

HILBERT (O.S.)  
I'll give you the "freak" part but he's definitely not heartless...

They spin to see -

HILBERT stood at the steps. Two dozen of the stolen Pokémon stood behind him. His Pokémon - SHELDON, RAICHU, LEAVANNY, ARCHEOPS, KROOKODILE, and CINCCINO - at his side.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
...That's you.

Ghetsis's gaze turns to pure horror and disbelief as he sees Hilbert's army of Pokémon. And he doesn't even notice ANTHEA and CONCORDIA enter from the other door. Anthea tosses a Poké Ball - and RESHIRAM escapes from it. Fully healed.

Ghetsis hears Reshiram's roar...

N  
Reshiram. There is no good in humanity anymore. My own father has betrayed me. I want this castle destroyed and I want this to end. Please.

And with that, Reshiram IGNITES itself in flames - and begins to DESTROY the castle.

GHETSIS  
Oh my god, no. What have you done?!

_The ending is almost here! Get ready for the sequel once this one is finished ~~ :D_


	19. The Castle Crumbles

EXT. N'S CASTLE - ROOF - CONTINUOUS  
Hilbert turns to Iris, Cheren, Bianca, and the Elite Four members and the Pokémon...

HILBERT  
Please leave. Get everyone out of here!

IRIS  
We're not leaving without you.

CHEREN  
None of us are.

BIANCA  
Nope.

Hilbert sighs - he pulls out the HEAL BALL he received in NIMBASA CITY. Throws it - and lets out a fully-healed MELOETTA. He caught her!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah. That Heal Ball is totally girly, but I'm glad I kept it. It fully healed Meloetta when she decided she wanted to join my party. And it fits her, I guess. She's not exactly the most masculine Pokémon around. But whatever.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Meloetta, sing them a little tune. Get them to listen to me, okay?

IRIS  
Wait. Hilbert, don't you dare -

HILBERT  
I want you to leave and I want you to take all of my Pokémon - and these Pokémon - with you.

Meloetta begins to sing. Iris stops suddenly. She, Cheren, and Bianca just look at each other -

And then they go down the stairs, followed by the Elite Four, the Champion ALDER, and all of the Pokémon around them, including Hilbert's own.

And then Hilbert looks to Meloetta.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Go with them okay? Make sure they're safe.

Meloetta nods - she rushes after the group -

Leaving only Hilbert, N, Anthea, Concordia, Ghetsis, and Reshiram in the throne room as Reshiram completely decimates the room. Ghetsis is on his knees, he's crying out.

GHETSIS  
You - You ruined EVERYTHING! I thought Mewtwo was an assassin. It was supposed to kill you!

MEWTWO (O.S.)  
But my orders weren't to kill him.

Out of nowhere, MEWTWO materializes. Right in front of Ghetsis -

MEWTWO (CONT'D)  
(beat)  
My orders were to kill _you_.

Before Ghetsis can even respond, Mewtwo lifts a hand - and without even TOUCHING HIM - throws Ghetsis against a wall. SMACK! His back gives a SICKENING CRACK. Mewtwo moves his hand swiftly - and Ghetsis hits the wall on the other side.

He drops to the floor with a whimpering scream. Coughing up blood.

GHETSIS  
You - you can't kill me. I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I AM PERFECTION! I AM A KING!

Mewtwo CREATES a PURPLE, SHIMMERING BLADE out of thin air and raises it.

MEWTWO (V.O.)  
No. You are nothing.

A quick slash across Ghetsis's belly. A pool of blood forms and he gives a gasp -

Just as a giant piece of debris falls toward Ghetsis and Mewtwo. Mewtwo TELEPORTS to GOD KNOWS WHERE -

Leaving Hilbert, N, and his maidens alone. N looks on in horror - he doesn't know how to react. Hilbert picks N up, who limps along with Hilbert through the destruction.

HILBERT  
C'mon, we're gonna get you out of here.

N  
You have no Pokémon. You can't fly us out of here, you can't -

There's fire everywhere. And N's panicking. He takes a deep breath -

N (CONT'D)  
You were stupid. You had an Archeops. It could've flew us out of here. You complete IDIOT...

N rushes out of Hilbert's arms and falls onto Ghetsis's dead body. Rifles through his belongings.

HILBERT  
N, I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to get out of here...

N  
(coldly)  
Don't lie to me. _Neither of us are sorry he's dead_...

N gathers all of Ghetsis's Poké Balls. Sighs -

N (CONT'D)  
But his Pokémon don't deserve the same fate as he does.

Hilbert nods. Respects that.

N (CONT'D)  
And he's got our getaway ticket out of here.

N tosses a Poké Ball - letting out a HYDREIGON. Hydreigon is a large, three-headed black and purple dragon with large, black wings.

N climbs on Hydreigon's back. Anthea and Concordia grab his shoulders. And finally, N holds a hand out for Hilbert -

Hilbert takes it and climbs onto Hydreigon. The hydra flies them out of there through an opening in the collapsing roof...

EXT. N'S CASTLE - DAY  
HAUNTINGLY BEAUTIFUL EXTERIOR SHOT of the castle being totally DESTROYED by RESHIRAM -

As HYDREIGON soars away, with HILBERT, N, ANTHEA, and CONCORDIA on its back.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
So much had happened. So many had been lost. Even with so many questions still unanswered - like who sent Mewtwo to kill Ghetsis, and how Team Plasma managed to catch Meloetta, only one thing was on my mind - My friends. Did they get out? Did they survive?

* * *

_Okay. Dark right?_

_Ghetsis's death at the hands of Mewtwo set up a few things:_  
_A) A complete "goodbye" for N's character. Ghetsis is gone, he's realized the error of his ways, it's time to say goodbye and move on._  
_B) It hammers in the idea that Ghetsis hired Mewtwo from someone/somewhere else._  
_C) It also hammers in the idea that Mewtwo is a "heartless Pokemon designed to be an assassin", something Ghetsis stated earlier on._  
_D) Mewtwo murdering Ghetsis and the idea that it was a set-up to assassinate Ghetsis was definitely leading in to a sequel._

_So stay tuned. Hopefully I didn't tick off anybody with the handling of Ghetsis and N's arc. I felt N's cold response to Ghetsis's death was basically "any other memories I had before are smashed to pieces after what he did to me." Sure, Ghetsis was his father and there was something there but after all of that betrayal, can anyone really blame him? Or it could truly **be** hatred seeping out and pouring out of N. Who knows. There's plenty left for interpretation when it comes to the Ghetsis/N relationship._

_PS: There's Ghetsis's Hydreigon you asked for, CopperCrow lol. Sorry it wasn't in a big battling scene, but I'd imagine watching Hydreigon carry Hilbert, N and the maidens away as the castle is destroyed in the background would be a fantastic visual to see on the big screen. Iris does own a Deino so there's still potential that somewhere down the line, Hydreigon could have a bigger role... ;)_


	20. Good Luck, Travel Well

EXT. POKÉMON LEAGUE FESTIVAL - DAY  
Hydreigon lands. Hilbert steps off of Hydreigon's back, N and the maidens follow. N pets the dragon before recalling it into its Poke Ball.

HILBERT  
What are you going to do now?

N  
As far as you're concerned, I died in that castle with my father.

ANTHEA  
We did too.

CONCORDIA  
We're not leaving you, N.

N  
(nodding)  
Thank you...  
(beat, to Hilbert)  
I've got nothing left for me here in Unova. It's time for me to move on.

HILBERT  
...I understand.  
(then)  
But what about Reshiram?

N  
Reshiram can choose its own fate. Whether it remains with me or leaves on its own, is up to Reshiram. I have no authority and I realize that now.

HILBERT  
(nods)  
Then I'll do the same with Zekrom.

N  
(sincerely)  
I want you to know that I truly thought I was doing something good.

HILBERT  
You owe me no explanation. I understand.

N nods.

N  
I had no right to be called a hero. Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that... Why?  
(beat)  
I want to talk to you about something. It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was surprised when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was surprised because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything. There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon-  
(sighs)  
No, actually... I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends...  
(pause)  
Thank you for showing me the truth... If you hadn't, I'd still be acting as a marionette for my father's plans. What happened today was for the best. Goodbye, trainer.

Hilbert doesn't really know what to say. All he can muster is a confused shrug and -

HILBERT  
Yeah. See ya.

Now, Reshiram has finished with the castle. Reshiram FLIES over to N's side.

N  
You- You want to stay with me?

Adamant, Reshiram NODS. N climbs onto the massive dragon's back. The maidens follow him.

Hilbert gives a wave to the girls. They don't return it. Hilbert shrugs. His expression reads: _Whatever, bitches._

N and his maidens fly away into the sunset on Reshiram's back without another glance or word. Hilbert watches him go. So much on his mind.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Yeah. He was a weirdo. But I felt bad for the guy. He was used his whole life and I wasn't going to let him be charged and punished for something he wasn't responsible for. Did I do the right thing? I don't know. I don't think there's a right answer to that question. All I know is that I felt good knowing that N could move on and actually experience a real life somewhere else.

N is gone.

Hilbert turns to see the BURNING CASTLE hovering over the destroyed Pokémon League festival. A haunting site. But a sign that it's all OVER. Hilbert reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Poké Ball. He lets out ZEKROM.

HILBERT  
I realize you have bigger things to do then travel with me. I'm letting you go, Zekrom, so you can continue your life here in Unova. I wanna move on and travel, but I don't think that would be fair on you- or the trainers I'd completely exterminate using you.

Zekrom nods. He seems to give a soft SMILE... His telepathic voice in Hilbert's mind booms.

ZEKROM (V.O.)  
...Thank you, Hilbert for being selfless. Not just in letting me go, but for risking everything today to save this great region. I have great faith in saying you will do well in whatever you decide to do with your future. Good luck, travel well.

Zekrom zooms off into the sky - Hilbert watches him go, and we fade to black...

INT. INFIRMARY - DAY  
HILBERT sits at his MOTHER's bedside in a massive infirmary room. She's in good shape.

At her bedside are also all of Hilbert's loyal friends (SHELDON THE SAMUROTT, RAICHU, LEAVANNY, ARCHEOPS, KROOKODILE, CINCCINO & MELOETTA: who sings a pretty tune), PROFESSOR JUNIPER, IRIS, her grandfather DRAYDEN, and Hilbert's friends CHEREN and BIANCA. They're all exchanging conversation together, though all we hear is Hilbert's narration -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
So what's next? Where will we go in our lives? What's going to happen to us? All those questions mean nothing at this moment, because all that matters is right now My mother is in good health, I've met an awesome girl who I think has the hots for me, and my insanely annoying friends are by my side again... Yep. Life is good.

CUE N'S FAREWELL THEME.

* * *

_So this is it. It's over!_

_There will indeed be a sequel, so please keep your eyes peeled for that. I'm incredibly excited to post it here, I hope you are all psyched to read it. It will again be in screenplay format, and will follow Hilbert and Iris once again, but will feature the addition of new cast members as well._

_Thank you to everyone who stuck through this story and read it. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 3 :)_


End file.
